Erase una historia de amor, lujuria y venganza
by porfavorviolame.shizuma
Summary: La única manera de vencer una tentación es caer en ella . Segunda temporada del fic Que pasaría si Nagisa no fuera la otra mitad de Shizuma
1. Chapter 1

****

Hola queridos lectores, acá queremos dejarles este primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de nuestro fanfic "que pasaría si Nagisa no fuera la otra mitad de Shizuma"; No obstante queremos hacer unas advertencias algo fuertes pero indispensables, los temas que vamos a tocar en este fic pueden ser aun tabú en algunos países, es por eso que queremos pedirles que si es usted una persona de mente cuadriculada y espera leer lo mismo de siempre por favor absténgase de leer esto, pues nos caracterizamos por hacer historias diferentes y con nuestro propio sello, es por eso que no encontrara nada tradicionalista en este escrito… Aunque haremos uso de varios personajes de anime yuri ya reconocidos debemos aclarar que el cambio en físico y personalidad de los mismos será algo drástico; Por ello les agradeceremos cualquier crítica en cuanto a la narrativa pero si notan que no están de acuerdo con la historia pues simple NO LA LEA PARA QUE EVITE ATORMENTARSE…

Advertencia: Los personajes de kannazuki no Miko, Ga Rei Zero, Strawberry Panic y María sama ga, no nos pertenecen pero ya que no los usamos con fines lucrativos esperamos no nos demanden… Si usted es menor de edad o una persona conservadora por favor no lea lo que viene a continuación, ni lo de después, y después y así…. ;)

Nota de autor: En este capítulo usaremos una jerga muy Colombiana para dos de nuestros personajes por ende les dejamos un pequeño listado con dichas palabras y su significado…  
-Ah, y laseñorita Laura es un personaje reconocido del Perú y Betty es una comedia Colombiana muy reconocida (hacemos énfasis en ello para que nadie sienta que le faltamos al respeto). ****

Comadrona: persona que asiste a la mujer en el parto**  
Echada pa'lante: **gente que no se deja caer por las adversidades, luchadores, entusiastas, de voluntad fuerte**  
novenario: **espacio de nueve días dedicado al luto por un difunto**  
parce o parcero: **amigo, pana… etc…**  
mija: **amiga**  
plata**: dinero.  
**"Amiguito":** amigo con derechos (derechos sexuales)  
**palo**: En este contexto, millón de pesos.  
**Fufiar**: prostituirse  
**fufiadero**: lugar en el cual trabaja una prostituta.  
**Mamita:** En este contexto, mujer.  
**Pegar**: en este contexto, encajar.  
**Vibra**: energía.  
**Tipo**: hombre****

Segunda temporada

ERASE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR, LUJURIA Y VENGANZA.

"la única manera de vencer una tentación, es caer en ella"

Acto 1:

Tras un sueño.  


En Medellín, una hermosa ciudad de Colombia caracterizada por sus mujeres bellas y su gente "echada pa'lante", una chica se levantaba como todas las mañanas muy temprano, para comenzar su día se encomendaba al todo poderoso y a la bendición de su abuela; Tras un largo recorrido en metro llegaba a su lugar de trabajo, como siempre sus compañeros se dejaban deslumbrar por la belleza de la joven, pues sus cabellos dorados como el sol, sus raros ojos amatistas, esa tierna pero pícara sonrisa, su tersa piel tan perfectamente bronceada, su altura de unos modestos 1.70 m, poseedora de una esbelta figura y por supuesto esa amabilidad enamoraban por donde iba.

Su lugar de trabajo era un pequeño restaurante que no dejaba muchas ganancias, pues la vida en la ciudad no era nada fácil; Aun así, himeko se las ingeniaba para responder por su abuela y sacar adelante sus propios estudios; Sus días eran muy largos, pues trabajaba desde las 7:00 am hasta las 7:00pm, luego iba a su lugar de estudio, allí aprendía cocina gourmet pues esperaba ser una gran chef algún día; A las 10:00 pm regresaba a casa absolutamente exhausta.

Sus amigos eran muy pocos, estos se limitaban a su buena amiga catalina, a quien conocía desde niñas, y a su abuela quien en definitiva era aquella que mejor la conocía, la única persona con la que no guardaba secretos; Ni siquiera tenía un novio pues lo hombres no llamaban su atención, aunque si las mujeres; Gracias a su belleza y manera de vestir algo andrógina llamaba la atención de aquellas mujeres que de inmediato reconocían sus gustos…

Pero himeko no buscaba tener relaciones serias, ella solo esperaba pasar un buen momento junto a las chicas, pues sentía que su corazón valía mucho como para entregarlo a cualquiera. Lección que aprendió en su primera relación, esta fue con una mujer mucho mayor quien jugo descaradamente con sus sentimientos, enseñándole así que uno no debe andar por ahí enamorándose; Aun así, himeko esperaba algún día encontrar a la persona correcta, para entregarse a esta en cuerpo y alma.

Su abuela, su madre, amiga y confidente conocía cada secreto, cada sueño y cada anhelo, aunque su enfermedad solo avanzaba restándole tiempo a su vida, ella lo aprovechaba para impulsar a su nieta a hacer realidad sus sueños, incluso el más loco de irse a Japón, pues desde muy niña sintió que allí era a donde pertenecía, cada vez que veía algún anime o leía un manga decía que ella debía ir a ese país… Sin embargo su realidad era otra, pues esa mujer que lo había dado todo para sacarla adelante y suplir todas sus necesidades, desde la muerte de sus padres, ahora la necesitaba más que nunca.

En cuanto la enfermedad estuvo en su fase final la anciana ya no podía ni moverse, así que Himeko tuvo que abandonar sus estudios para estar más pendiente de ella…  
Una fría mañana de febrero, justo el día de sus 75 años la anciana cayó en un profundo sueño, Himeko trato de despertarla con mucha dulzura pero al ver que no reaccionaba se tornó brusca, aun así su abuela nunca más despertó, la joven gritaba tan fuerte que sus vecinas la escucharon y entraron rápidamente a auxiliarla; Ya que este era un sector de tan bajos recursos, los servicios médicos eran un privilegio, por eso con lo único que contaban era la con la comadrona;

La comadrona miró a la joven rubia, y con el mismo dolor de cuando se pierde a un ser muy querido le dio la noticia- himeko, tu abuela ya no tiene tu pulso, ella no despertará.

Himeko solo gritaba-no, no, no puede ser, ella está viva- Se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo para tratar de reanimarla, pues aun no entendía como se había quedado tan sola en el mundo.

Su mejor amiga entro a la pequeña casa y con la ayuda de otras personas lograron separar a himeko del cuerpo de la anciana, pero esta solo lloraba sin consuelo alguno, aun en los brazos de su amiga no dejaba de gritar acerca de lo injusta que era la vida, su pecho le dolía de una manera insoportable y no se sentía capaz de aceptar su dura realidad.

Un rato después la joven pudo tranquilizarse, vio que aun la acompañaban la comadrona y su buena amiga cata.

Himeko: ¿y ahora que debemos hacer? -pregunto ingenuamente.

Comadrona: debemos arreglar el cuerpo y preparar el funeral- respondió con algo de tristeza- sé que tú no tienes dinero, por eso yo me encargare de los gastos.

Unas horas más tarde, Himeko en compañía de otras personas velaban a su abuela en una pequeña capilla, allí estuvo toda una noche y al día siguiente se llevó a cabo el entierro; Durante esos dos días y los siete siguientes la desconsolada joven no probó bocado, solo lloraba y se lamentaba por su perdida.

En cuanto termino el novenario himeko con total desgano decidió regresar a su trabajo, pero siempre preguntándose ¿para qué lo hacía? Si la única razón de su existencia ya no estaba.

Los días pasaban lentos, pero himeko agradecía al menos tener ese empleo, pues allí mantenía su mente ocupada y evitaba la depresión, sin embargo no había una sola noche en que no llorara abrazada al retrato de su abuela, recordaba sus consejos y sus sabias palabras

-himeko algún día todos tus sueños se harán realidad, pero debes luchar para alcanzarlos.

Unos meses después su mejor amiga llego con una inesperada noticia

cata: ¿parce y vos que, como vas?

Himeko: llevándola.

Cata: mija, anímese que le tengo una súper noticia

himeko: ¿sí? Contame pues- exigió con desgano-

cata: como te parece que nos salió un viaje para Japón –con emoción-

Himeko: ¿y entonces? –Pregunto incrédula-

cata: ¿Cómo qué "y entonces"? ¿Ese no era pues tu sueño? – preguntaba con disgusto-

Himeko: si, pero no así a la loca ¿o cómo nos vamos a ir, y la plata qué?

Cata: pues mire, nos va a llevar uno de mis "amiguitos", ese nos deja el viaje bien baratico, pero ya depende de nosotras conseguirnos la plata.

Himeko: -con desconfianza- ¿y cómo cuanto seria, y para cuándo y a donde quien llegaríamos?

Cata: epa, pero vos si sos desconfiada; Pues mira necesitamos un palo y medio ¿"para cuándo"? pues para dentro de tres meses ¿"y que donde quien llegamos"?, pues mi amiguito nos deja hasta donde tenemos que llegar.

Himeko: eso suena como si fuéramos a fufiar

cata: epa mija, pues no, no vamos a eso, vamos a trabajar de meseras en un bar que él tiene allá.

Himeko:-insistente- eso suena a fufiadero

cata: -impaciente- que no mamita, vamos a trabajar es de meseras ya le dije.

Himeko: -con total desconfianza- pero para meseras trabajamos acá y es más seguro.

Cata: -fastidiada- hay que pereza con vos y yo queriendo que salgas adelante, además mira que con ese nombre tan raro disque himeko kurusugawa pegas fácil allá.

Himeko: -desanimada- ¿y ya para qué? Sino esta mi vieja, y por ella era que todo tenía sentido.

Cata: hay no mija ¿pero que es ese pesimismo? ¿Sabe qué? tiene hasta mañana para que lo piense… Y yo mejor me voy antes de que se me contagie su mala vibra.

Al día siguiente cata regresa para escuchar la respuesta de himeko, aunque esta se niega rotundamente ella insiste, persiste y no desiste…

cata: sabe que himeko, vamos donde la bruja a que nos lea las cartas para que vos estés más segura.

Himeko mira a su amiga con algo de gracia- hay cata pero si yo no creo en eso-

cata: no lo pienses tanto, mire que esa bruja no se equivoca.

Himeko ya exasperada por la insistencia de su amiga decide aceptar la propuesta

Himeko: olvidemos lo de la adivina, mejor pensemos en cómo nos vamos a conseguir la plata para el viaje.

Los días pasaron y catalina no se quedó con la gana de llevar a himeko donde la dichosa bruja, esta le leyó las cartas y predijo que se avecinaba un viaje peligroso, que en su aventura tendría que pasar por muchas pruebas y sufriría mucho no solo física sino también emocionalmente, pero si seguía adelante encontraría un gran amor que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Himeko hablaba con cierto desconcierto –vea cata todo lo que me dijo esa señora, hasta que voy a encontrar el amor de mi vida, ja si yo ni siquiera se hablar japonés como se supone que la conquiste, esa vieja esta es pero loca –casi escupiendo estas palabras.

Cata: hay Himeko, no sea tan incrédula que esa adivina es buena, ella nunca se equivoca, te acordaras de mí –casi amenazando-

Mientras pasaban los tres meses Himeko y Catalina hicieron casi toda clase de cosas para conseguir el dinero necesario, desde rifas así como turnos extras en sus trabajos, hasta servicios de mensajería para sus vecinos; Con mucho esfuerzo lograron conseguirlo, llegado el día acordado para el viaje por fin Himeko pudo conocer al amigo de Cata, pues ellos dos no se habían visto nunca, el hombre casi de inmediato quedo flechado por la belleza de la rubia pero para ella solo fue como ver a un tipo común y corriente…

Los jóvenes llegaron al terminal de transportes terrestres de la ciudad con un equipaje ligero, básicamente solo llevaban algunas mudas de ropa y elementos de aseo, pues su viaje realmente sería toda una travesía y debían viajar cómodos.

¿Pero a qué clase de peligros tendrían que enfrentarse en este viaje? ¿Realmente valía la pena soportar tanto solo por cumplir un sueño? Y los más importante ¿Cuál podría ser el futuro de dos chicas ingenuas, que ni siquiera dominaban una cuarta parte del idioma del país al que irían?- Mientras himeko estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos haciéndose todas estas preguntas escuchó que una mujer anunciaba por un altavoz la salida del bus con rumbo al puerto de buenaventura; Al llegar allí las condujeron a un barco no tan grande pero si bastante viejo, Himeko no pudo disimular la cara de espanto y pensó –por Dios, aún estoy a tiempo de regresar a mi casa-

Cata como si leyera el pensamiento de su amiga la tomó del brazo mientas le hablaba de manera amenazante –vamos pues mija ¿o no estará pensando dejarme ir solita por allá?

Sin más opción Himeko caminó agarrada de gancho con su amiga hacia el interior del barco, allí solo vieron hombres nada confiables y chicas aterrorizadas.

Himeko: -nuevamente sumergida en sus pensamientos- ni modos, ya estoy aquí así que no hay marcha atrás.

Unos momentos después las personas a bordo fueron guiadas hacia una especie de bodega dentro del mismo barco, allí había unos cuantos camarotes con las sabanas bastante sucias; En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro fueron encerrados bajo llave por uno de los marineros.

El viaje era incomodo, el mareo debido al movimiento era evidente en la cara de los pasajeros, pero lo peor era el olor, pues estaban completamente encerrados y ya llevaban varias horas así.

Himeko: -entre malhumorada e indispuesta- que viaje tan maluco, si yo hubiese sabido que esto iba a ser tan feo nunca le habría seguido la corriente, además no entiendo porque vamos aquí encerradas.

Cata: hay no empiece con su pesimismo ahora, no ve que yo también estoy bien indispuesta, además acuérdese que vamos de ilegales ¿o que esperaba, un viaje en primera clase?

Himeko: -ya exhausta- despiérteme cuando lleguemos

Horas más tarde alguien les abre la puerta –Salgan a comer y aprovechen para ir al baño, tienes 10 minutos- Ordenó el hombre

Himeko: ja pero ya era hora –reprochó- yo pensé que creyeron que llevaban animales

Cata codea a su amiga para que cierre la boca –cállate amiga que estos si nos pueden tirar del barco-

Himeko: -mirando a su compañera con algo de ira- vos en que vaca loca me montaste, yo solo espero que salgamos vivas de esta.

La cena fue horrible y para completar tuvieron que compartir el único baño con todas las demás personas; Y así tuvieron que aguantar la misma rutina durante dos semanas, cuando por fin llegaron a una isla

Himeko: -lanzándose a la arena- tierra, tierra, gracias Dios mío, tierra, tierra –tomando la arena en sus manos-

Uno de los hombres con mal aspecto decidió interrumpir la dicha de algunos –pues para su desgracia hasta aquí llegamos nosotros, ahora tendrán que viajar en balsa hasta Japón, solo es un día pero aquí es donde está el verdadero peligro.

En la pequeña balsa solo entraron 20 personas, pero lo que las chicas no sabían era que de cada grupo que se subía allí solo sobrevivían unas 7 personas, pues en el camino debían enfrentarse a turbulencia de las olas, a ataque de tiburones, a tormentas o en el mejor de los casos, eran capturados.

Himeko hizo su respectiva oración, se encomendó a su Dios y por supuesto a su abuela, ella solo podía esperar que todo eso mereciera la pena.

Cuando llevaban unas pocas horas de viaje se desato una terrible tormenta, la balsa me mecía a merced del viento y de las olas, para empeorar la situación el agua comenzó a caer dentro de la misma, los ocupantes se aferraban a lo que podían pues el miedo de caer al mar les inundaba; Una gran ola arremetió contra la pequeña embarcación haciendo que varias personas cayeran al mar, entre ellos Himeko, esta con mucho esfuerzo logró aferrarse a una de las cuerdas colgadas por fuera de la balsa, con gran esfuerzo y gracias a la ayuda de Francisco el amigo de Cata pudo subir de nuevo, por suerte ya que los demás no lo lograron.

Un rato después la tormenta paso y la tranquilidad reinó en esas aguas

Himeko: -reprochándole a su amiga- pero que buena amiga sos, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que casi me muero.

Cata no paraba de llorar- hay dale gracias a Dios de que estas bien o ¿es que no ves toda esa gente que se murió? Hay pobrecitos ¿y ahora que va a pasar con ellos?

Himeko: -con enfado- ¿pues qué va a pasar? Que se los van a comer los tiburones, solo agradezca que no fuimos nosotras –aún más indignada- es que yo no sé cómo me fui a dejar convencer de vos de cometer esta locura, vea casi me muero y vos llorando por los otros, al menos su amigo si se preocupó por mí.

Cata: -aun nerviosa- pero que insensible sos Himeko, vea toda esa gente que se murió, que horrible.

Los pocos supervivientes llegaron a tierra, se bajaron de la balsa en un pequeño puerto de Tokio, allí fueron recibidos por hombres japoneses quienes les dieron un trato peor que si fueran animales, en ese mismo estado antihigiénico los subieron a una camioneta y los llevaron a una zona de bares latinos en un sector nada bonito de la gran ciudad, al único que le dieron un trato diferente fue a francisco pues a este lo llevaron en un auto diferente.

Himeko: -pensando- al fin estoy en el país de mis sueños, pero esto no es lo que esperaba, jamás pensé llegar aquí de ilegal-mirando a Cata con reproche- ¿y ahora para donde nos llevan?

Cata: pues vamos para el bar en donde nos van a dar trabajo de meseras, además halla hay habitaciones y pues ahí mismo nos vamos a quedar.

Himeko: -desconfiada- ¿al bar o al fufiadero?

Cata: y dale con lo mismo

Himeko: es que eso no tiene otro nombre, hay Cata vos sos la que no quiere ver la realidad.

En cuanto la camioneta se detuvo y las jóvenes descendieron, sintieron como el frio clima le calaba hasta los huesos, Himeko estaba helada pues aun traía la ropa mojada y para desgracia de ambas, su equipaje se había mojado en la tormenta; Y tal como lo predijo la rubia estaban justo en frente de varios sitios de prostitución de latinas, sin embargo no todo era tan malo pues Francisco las tomó del brazo y las condujo hacia una habitación para ellas solas, allí solo tomaron una ducha y decidieron descansar.

Los días transcurrían con total complejidad pues el trabajo que realizaban era duro, durante el día tanto Cata como Himeko hacían el trabajo de aseadoras, limpiaban cada una de las habitaciones que eran usadas para los servicios sexuales y por supuesto todo el bar; Al parecer todas las chicas que llegaban allí eran puestas a disposición de los hombres, por suerte para ellas Catalina ahora tenía una relación seria con francisco así que este intercedía por las dos, aun así el trabajo seguía siendo difícil pues en las noches también debían trabajar como todo el mundo, Himeko hacía las veces de barwoman así no debía tener ningún contacto sexual con los hombres, aunque muchos si la deseaban y le ofrecían cantidades exorbitantes de dinero con tal de poseerla esta no accedía, su peculiar belleza llamaba demasiado la atención incluso para el novio de Cata, quien siempre encontraba la manera de estar cerca de la rubia; Esta situación no pasaba desapercibida para la fiel amiga sin embargo conociendo los gustos de la ojiamatista era absurdo pensar mal de ella…  
La coquetería e insinuaciones de Francisco para con Himeko cada vez eran más abrumadores y constantes, así que Himeko decidió ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa y pedirle que nunca se le volviera a acercar a menos que el trabajo lo requiriera, decisión que enfureció al hombre pues estaba acostumbrado a conseguir jóvenes bellas y tratarlas como juguetes sin que ellas se le negaran, por ello le mintió tanto como pudo a Catalina para ponerla en contra de su amiga de la infancia, cosas como que su amiga pudiera insinuársele al hombre a cambio de dinero no cabían en su cabeza, pero era consciente de que Himeko estaba en una mala situación y a veces por ello la gente cambia.

En una ocasión ya cansada de los comentarios Catalina decidió poner en su lugar a Himeko justo frente al hombre

Himeko solo respondió furiosa ante la acusación- pero que les pasa, a mi ese tipo no me gusta él es quien me busca todo el tiempo

Francisco: Usted es la que se ha estado insinuando todo este tiempo y no entiende que yo solo tengo ojos para Catalina

Himeko: -llenándose aún más de ira- a mí no me gustan los hombres, no sea patético

Francisco: -mirando a su pareja- ¿ves lo falsa que es tu amiga? Solo espera a que vos des la espalda para enterrarte la puñalada.

El hombre hablaba con tanta tranquilidad que Catalina permitió que la duda la invadiera.

Cata: Himeko dime la verdad.

Himeko sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón, como era posible que su amiga de toda la vida, aquella con quien creció y vio como una hermana, aquella quien la apoyo en los malos momentos y en los buenos también, esa que siempre estuvo dispuesta a reír, llorar y hablar de tonterías ahora dudara –entonces dudas de mi-afirmó casi a punto de llorar.

Cata: -aun llena de rabia y de dudas- es que la gente puede cambiar

Himeko no dijo más sólo salió de lugar y caminó sin un rumbo fijo.

En cuanto Cata vio esa mirada de desilusión en los ojos de su amiga comprendió el grave error que había cometido, intento correr tras ella para enmendarlo pero Francisco la tomó por el brazo impidiéndole moverse y esa mirada perversa le hizo entender que todo estaba por cambiar.

Himeko camino por varia horas, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin permiso alguno; En algún momento ella se detuvo para observar todo a su alrededor pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida en esa enorme ciudad; Su abuela le había enseñado a ser muy prevenida, por ello traía consigo todo el dinero que había ganado de las propinas, pues su sueldo solo lo recibiría al finalizar el mes.

Sumergida entre asfalto, edificios y personas de caminar ligero se encontraba Himeko sola, el dinero que traía o le alcanzaba para comer o para pasar la noche en un lugar cálido, sin más remedio ella eligió comer, el clima era muy frio así que compró una bebida caliente y por suerte encontró unas banquetas en un parque, y allí se acomodó dispuesta a pasar esa primera noche; Metió sus extremidades entre la chaqueta que traía puesta y se recostó mirando al cielo mientras pensaba…Necesitaba con urgencia un empleo pero ni siquiera hablaba Japonés, en el bar nunca lo necesitó pues los clientes eran latinos o españoles, lagrimas rodaban sin parar pues su mejor amiga le había traicionado pero se odiaba aún mas así misma por dejarse llevar hasta ese remoto país tan lejos del suyo, ¡Claro! Podía pedir ayuda en la embajada Colombiana, pero entonces la meterían a la cárcel por viajar ilegalmente, no eso sería peor, tendría que arreglárselas ella sola…

Un hombre que pasaba por su lado se quedó conmovido por tanta tristeza, en el rostro de la chica pudo notar que era latina así que se acercó para saludarla amablemente en su lengua natal pero ella solo lo miro con desconcierto y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

-Oye no corras no voy a lastimarte- Gritó el hombre, pero Himeko solo corrió más rápido; Cuando creyó que ya no habría nadie regreso a la banqueta y se acomodó nuevamente.

Durante su primera noche en ese frio parque no hizo más que pensar y llorar hasta que el cansancio la venció; A la mañana siguiente gastó el resto del dinero en un buen café y desayuno decente, luego camino por la ciudad pidiendo trabajo pero nadie ni siquiera entendía su idioma, se odiaba tanto y se sentía tan inútil pues lo único que había aprendido a decir era "Arigato, gokineyou"; La segunda noche en la banqueta fue más difícil pues ya no tenía ni siquiera para un café, al amanecer del segundo día hizo exactamente lo mismo excepto por el desayuno, esa noche sería la tercera y se sentía peor que nunca; El mismo hombre que días atrás la había asustado pasó junto a ella, esta vez solo dejo una bolsa de papel con algunas cosas dentro y hablando bajito le dijo –no es bueno que la policía te vea tanto en la misma parte, te meterás en serios problemas- y sin más se alejó; Aunque Himeko se le hizo muy extraño la actitud del sujeto, hizo uso de las cosas que le había dejado, algunas cosas de aseo, una botella de agua, comida decente y un buen café caliente.

A pesar de la ayuda del hombre Himeko despertó bastante mal, su cuerpo le dolía en diferentes partes y sentía más frio del que parecía que estaba haciendo, ese tercer día enfermó, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y sudaba ella seguía con mucho frio, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

El mismo hombre caminaba hacia su trabajo, pero al ver el estado de la joven decidió que ya no podía dejarla allí

-arrodillándose ante ella- señorita, yo no pretendo lastimarla solo quiero ayudarla, debe saber que yo también soy inmigrante y se lo que es estar en esta situación, por favor permítame ofrecerle mi casa para que pueda descansar –tocándole la frente- por Dios está ardiendo en fiebre, déjeme ayudarla

Himeko ya no tenía manera de negarse, pues si se quedaba allí sabía que irremediablemente moriría, solo atino a mover su cabeza en señal de un sí, el hombre inmediatamente la ayudo aponer en pie y apoyada en su hombro la llevo hasta su pequeño domicilio.

El lugar era sumamente humilde, el pequeño apartamento quedaba en uno de los edificios cercanos al parque, solo consistía en una pequeña sala que también hacia las veces de cocina, una habitación en la cual solo había una cama y un baño dentro de la misma; Él le puso algunos pañitos sobre la frente, la obligó a tomar una extraña infusión entre otros medicamentos, luego solo la dejo descansar todo el día mientras el regresaba de su trabajo.

Himeko despertó algo desubicada, miro a todos lados y pudo reconocer al hombre que le había salvado la vida, este se le acerco con un plato de sopa

- hola, mi nombre es Saito ¿Cómo sigues?

Himeko:-sentándose en la cama- aun me duele la cabeza pero ya me siento mucho mejor –bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose levemente- gracias por ayudarme

Saito: No te preocupes- dijo con entusiasmo- veras sé que debes ser muy desconfiada, nada bueno te debió haber pasado para llegar a esto, pero debes saber que no todas las personas somos malas, además alguien hizo lo mismo por mi hace algún tiempo por eso yo quiero ayudarte a ti, si me lo permites.

Himeko: perdona por correr, es que tú lo dijiste ya no confío en nadie –dijo con nostalgia al recordar por un momento a su amiga-

Saito: ya no pienses en eso, ahora solo come –entregándole el plato de sopa caliente- luego descansa y ya hablaremos mañana.

Un rato después, Saito se acomodó para dormir en el suelo

Himeko: -avergonzada- por favor duerme en tu cama, yo puedo dormir en el suelo, no quiero ser una molestia.

Saito: no hay problema, recuerda que aun estas enferma así que solo descansa.

Con el paso de las semanas Himeko y Saito se convirtieron en grandes amigos, ella supo que él provenía de Perú un país cercano al suyo, que llegó en las mismas circunstancias que ella pero fue una señora quien le ayudo a salir adelante y aunque no tenía muchos bienes materiales estaba agradecido por no haber muerto de hambre en un país desconocido.

Las primeras semanas Himeko no salía de la casa por temor de ser atrapada por la policía pero Saito logro conseguirle un permiso falso para poder residir allí, con el documento en sus manos ella pudo encontrar fácilmente un empleo pues su amigo también le había enseñado algo del idioma, aunque su acento era horrible y ella misma lo aceptaba ya al menos podía entablar una conversación, cada fin de semana Saito la llevaba a recorrer la ciudad y le enseñaba sobre la cultura; Sin embargo para él la amistad se convirtió en amor, le gustaba todo de ella desde su esbelta figura hasta su manera de ser, esa espontaneidad y ternura lo hacían sonreír todo el tiempo; Incluso se sentía a gusto con los apodos que ella le colocaba, a veces ella lo llamaba "señorita Laura", y cuando llegaba a casa ella lo recibía gritándole "que pase el desgraciado" o cuando menos "que pasa la amante", él solo le respondía con ese acento gracioso "hola Betty, Betty".

Himeko solo lo llego a querer como a un hermano, ella no tenía problema con dormir con él en la misma cama pues sabía que nunca le faltaría al respeto; Ella le había dejado muy claras sus preferencias sexuales y él lo asimiló con total madurez, en cambio de flores y chocolates empezó a regalarle mangas de tipo Yuri que ella leía con entusiasmo.

Los dios ya eran más tranquilos y amenos, Himeko había conseguido un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante cercano a su casa, ganaba lo suficiente como para aportar en los gastos y darse uno que otro lujo, su día no era tan agobiante aunque trabaja desde el mediodía hasta el atardecer; Esa noche había salido tarde pues tuvo que hacer algo de limpieza y se tardó de mas, de todos modos ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia el edificio, a lo lejos pudo ver a dos mujeres que caminaban de gancho, por su parecido físico supo que eran madre e hija, estas al parecer se dirigían hacia un parqueadero cercano, detrás de ellas Himeko pudo ver a tres hombres acercarse; En cuanto las hubieron alcanzado uno de ellos saco algo brillante del bolsillo y lo puso en el cuello de la más joven, esta solo gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras su madre forcejaba con otro de los hombres, el tercero le gritó a la mujer que se detuviera o dañarían a su hija, y esta no tuvo más remedio que acceder, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo una botella impactó en la cabeza del hombre que amenazaba a la niña, este cayo desmayado con la cabeza llena de sangre, Himeko se apresuró a tomar a la pequeña de cabello castaño abrazándola, la madre aprovechó la distracción para golpear fieramente a los otros dos hombres, tomó la mano de Himeko y las obligó a correr

Himeko: -agitada- ¿hacia dónde?

-allá esta mi auto- señalo la mujer mayor -¿Cómo estas hija? –Preguntó angustiada

-estoy bien mamá, solo me asusté mucho

Las dos mujeres ingresaron al auto mientras Himeko se quedó allí de pie algo pálida y al parecer en shock, rápidamente la mujer mayor también de cabellos castaños la tomo por los hombros y la hizo sentarse en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Aun sin poder creer lo que había hecho Himeko temblaba y respiraba muy rápido, casi como si se estuviera asfixiando.

-Yumi tranquilízala, está en shock- ordeno la madre

Yumi toma de las manos a Himeko –respira profundo, haz conmigo el ejercicio de respiración, cálmate ya no hay peligro-hablaba pausadamente

Poco a poco la rubia se tranquilizaba, aunque no del todo

-qué bueno que ya estás bien- hablo la madre-gracias por ayudarnos

Himeko: no es nada –recordando lo sucedido- Pero como pude hacer eso, me podrían haber matado –mirándolas a ambas- ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

-mucho gusto, yo soy Isayama Kagura y ella es mi hija Yumi- respondió- ¿y cómo es eso de que haces las cosas sin pensar?-pregunto intrigada-

Himeko: en situaciones de peligro solo reacciono, pero luego pienso en el riesgo de lo que hice.

Kagura encendió el auto y se dejó guiar por la rubia

Himeko señalo el edificio- por favor deténgase, yo vivo allá

Kagura: -deteniendo el auto- aun no nos dices tu nombre

Himeko: lo siento, mi nombre es Kurusugawa Himeko

Yumi: tú japonés apesta, lo pronuncias horrible, como se nota que no eres de este país.

Himeko la miró sorprendida - ¿pero qué dices?

Kagura: disculpa a mi hija, a veces es demasiado sincera; Pero oye ¿nos podemos ver nuevamente? –Pregunto con malicia- me gustaría hacerte una propuesta.

Himeko: ¿a mí? – Con ese particular tono de desconfianza- ¿propuesta de qué?

Kagura: mira –entregándole una tarjeta- por favor llámame, se cómo pagarte el que nos hayas salvado.

Himeko tomó la tarjeta, se despidió y salió velozmente del auto, en cuanto iba a entrar al edifico arrojo la tarjeta al suelo sin percatarse de que el auto aún no se había marchado.

Kagura: -observando la escena despreocupada- así que eres una chica difícil, eso te hace apropiada para nuestra institución.

_/_/_/_/_

Kagura era consciente de que Himeko no la llamaría y faltaban pocos días para dar inicio al nuevo curso de escoltas, esa misma noche le contó a Yomi todo lo sucedido y sobre la persona que había conocido; A ambas le resulto graciosa la actitud de Himeko pues no todas las personas reaccionaban de esa manera ante situaciones de peligro pero ¿ponerse a temblar?, sin embargo Yomi supo que algo así era lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo

Yomi: pues no se diga más, como sea debes traerla aquí porque esa chica es un diamante en bruto y yo lo voy a pulir –dijo con firmeza-

Kagura: lo hare, aunque esa chica es bastante difícil.

Yomi: por el momento ven y convénceme a mí –le dijo insinuantemente-

-/-/-/-

Al siguiente día Kagura regreso a edificio en el cual vivía Himeko, esperó allí hasta que la rubia regresara a casa, una vez sucedió esto la siguió sin ser vista hasta su departamento, espero unos minutos y luego tocó a la puerta

Himeko confiada de que era Saito quien tocaba abrió la puerta gritando -¡Que pase el desgraciado!- al ver a la mujer parada en la puerta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ofreció una reverencia mientras se disculpaba

Kagura: ¿disculpa? –pregunto sorprendida al no entender el idioma de la joven-

Himeko: lo lamento –reaccionando- ¿pero qué hace usted aquí?

Kagura: vi que arrojaste la tarjeta que te di así que decidí venir y hablar contigo personalmente

Himeko se sentía entre disgustada y sorprendida y antes de darse cuenta estaba tan asustada que hablaba con nerviosismo- ¿Por qué me está siguiendo? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Yo no sé nada –afirmo exaltada.

Kagura: cálmate, yo no voy a hacerte daño, solo déjame que te explique y luego me marcho si así lo quieres.

Himeko: no me parece, yo no tengo porque escucharla ¡váyase ahora!

En eso Saito entra al lugar dándole tranquilidad a Himeko

Saito: tenemos visita, buenas noches –hablo con entusiasmo-

Kagura hace una reverencia y antes de poder decir algo, Saito la interrumpe emocionado

Saito: espere un momento, no me diga que usted es¡

Kagura: Isayama Kagura –extendiendo su mano-

Saito: ¡es usted¡-gritó- es la investigadora que trabaja junto a Isayama Yomi, de la academia Isayama, en donde entrenan a los escoltas para la empresa R&F, en donde todos quieren ingresar –exaltándose aún más- Por favor tome asiento, disculpe nuestro humilde hogar

Himeko miraba la escena con sorpresa y sin entender nada -¿tú la conoces?

Kagura: no, de hecho no me conoce aunque si está muy bien informado

Saito: -sirviendo algo de te- es que soy admirador de su esposa Isayama Yomi, no quiero ofenderla de ninguna manera pero debo decir que ella es mi amor platónico –suspirando-

Himeko solo abrió los ojos como platos pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Saito: pero por favor, cuéntenos a que merecemos el honor de su visita

Kagura decidió hablar sin rodeos –bueno lo cierto es que estoy interesada en reclutar a Himeko para nuestra academia, por supuesto con todos los gastos pagos por motivo de agradecimiento ya que salvo la vida de mi hija.

Tanto Saito como Himeko exclamaron al unísono -¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Himeko: ¿reclutarme?, pero que se ha creído –refutó-

Saito llevo su mano a la boca de himeko para callarla – por favor disculpe a mi amiga, ella hace poco llego a Japón y aún no sabe muchas cosas.

Kagura: eso veo –mirando a Saito- por favor usted ayúdeme a convencerla, claro está que debe estar dispuesto a dejarla ir durante los 3 años siguientes.

Saito: -con algo de nervios- no se preocupe, yo la convenceré.

Kagura: bien ya es tarde –poniéndose de pie- gracias por el té, y por favor llámeme mañana para conocer la respuesta-entregándole nuevamente la tarjeta, pero esta vez en manos de Saito-

Saito acompaño a la mujer a su vehículo y al regreso encontró a una himeko furiosa y manicruzada esperándolo.

Himeko: ¿Cómo es eso de que prácticamente conoces toda la vida de esa mujer, ¡y que va a reclutarme y que estás de acuerdo!?–lo dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Saito le contó a Himeko la historia de la academia, con algo de dolor en su pecho por tener que dejarla ir le hizo entender que esa era una gran oportunidad para salir adelante, pues lo que vendría después de superar el curso era lo mejor, le explico que sería contratada por la empresa de seguridad más importante del país y ni hablar del excelente sueldo, pues los escoltas de esa empresa ganaban mucho más dinero que un empresario corriente en su país natal.

Himeko no pudo dormir pensando en la generosa propuesta de la mujer, aunque se preguntaba si era verdad que todo eso solo había sido ocasionado por ayudar a la hermosa chica castaña, y nuevamente se reprochó por pensar en lo que no debía en esos momentos…

A la mañana siguiente Saito tomó su celular y sin pedirle consentimiento a Himeko acepto la propuesta de Kagura.

Himeko: -gritando furiosa- ¿Cómo pudiste Saito?

Saito le respondió en total calma- algún día me lo agradecerás Himeko

Himeko: pero yo aún no te daba mi respuesta

Saito: apresúrate, hoy mismo empieza el curso así que debes prepararte porque en una hora llegan por ti.

Himeko estuvo lista en poco tiempo, Saito ya debía partir a su lugar de trabajo así que no tuvo más remedio que despedirse de su amiga, esta se aprovechó de que era un poco más alta que él para regalarle un beso en la frente

Saito: te veré todos los fines de semana, así que no te has librado de mi- dijo con un dejo de nostalgia-

Himeko: espero que no me abandones porque voy a extrañarte mucho.

Un rato después Himeko llegó a la academia en compañía de Kagura.

LA ACADEMIA

La academia Isayama era un lugar destinado a la formación de escoltas bajo régimen militar, los aspirantes debían pasar una seria de pruebas físicas y mentales y aquellos que ingresaban debían aprobar un curso que duraba 3 años, en este debían pasar por todo tipo de pruebas físicas, psicológicas y de destreza, así como debían dominar el manejo de todo tipo de armas. Esta era conducida, dirigida y regida por Isayama Yomi la cual era una ex agente del gobierno y la más famosa ex asesina, nadie como ella poseía el conocimiento y manejo de tácticas para evadir la más avanzada seguridad pero al mismo tiempo era capaz de protegerse y proteger en las más arriesgadas situaciones de peligro; Debido al juicio que debió enfrentar por el caso "la vengadora de Dios", su popularidad aumento haciendo que muchas más personas quisieran seguir su ejemplo o ingresar a la academia, pero lo que más prestigio le daba al lugar eran sus estadísticas, pues de 40 alumnos que ingresaban cada 3 años solo lograban graduarse 10 o 12. El precio para pertenecer al lugar no era muy alto pero la entrevista a la que debían someterse hacia todo muy complicado, pues dichas pruebas eran realizadas por la mismísima Yomi ya que a ella no le gustaba perder su tiempo entrenando a personas que no superarían el primer día de clases.

La academia estaba equipada con una enfermería, una sala de psicología, el comedor, dos cabañas que hacían las veces de dormitorios, una para hombres y otra para mujeres, ambas estaban dotadas de baños comunes y camarotes…  
Justo en el centro del enorme lugar había un lago, la zona de escalada no quedaba muy lejos de allí, por supuesto no pasaban desapercibidos el salón de tiro, la pista de atletismo, la atemorizante pista de pruebas, el coliseo de judo y el bien equipado gimnasio; En la academia solo existían dos reglas "sobrevives o tocas la campana"

Tocar la campana era la manera de decir que eras un cobarde y abandonabas la academia, esta colgaba del techo de una pequeña tarima puesta justo en frente del lago, la manera de tocarla era coger la cuerda que atravesaba la campana y moverla con fuerza, pero eso significaba retirarse inmediatamente de la academia.

-/-/-/-/

En cuanto llegaron al lugar Kagura lleno unos cuantos documentos para el ingreso de Himeko, en ese momento descubre que la rubia no tiene un permiso legal para residir en ese país

Kagura: las única manera de que den el permiso de residencia, es que compruebes que tienes sangre japonesa, o trabajes para una empresa que la pida por ti

Himeko solo la miraba aterrorizada

Kagura: no pongas esa cara, ya estudias aquí así que yo me encargare de ese papeleo- regalándole una sonrisa que la hizo sentir segura

Kagura le señala a Himeko un lugar frente a una tarima en el cual ya se encontraban reunidos los demás estudiantes, pues ya no tardaría en presentarse la comandante en jefe Yomi, título que se había puesto ella misma para que todos se sintieran atemorizados.

Himeko colocó la mochila con los uniformes y demás cosas que le entrego Kagura cerca de la tarima junto a las de los demás, luego se acomodó con los compañeros para que hiciera entrada la más temida mujer; Todos se pusieron firmes y permanecieron en silencio

Yomi: -hablando con imponencia- Hoy comienzan los peores tres años de sus vidas, para mí los mejores pues aparte de quedarme con su dinero, sere feliz haciéndolos sufrir-se mofó- si logran llegar a la graduación es porque he tocado sus miserables vidas y les he dado sentido; Ahora quiero que miren la hermosa pista de atletismo de 400 metros que poseemos, inmediatamente daremos inicio al entrenamiento así que empiecen a correr en ella-ordenó-

Yomi bajo de la tarima y tomo un pequeño pero potente parlante –vamos, vamos pedazos de porquería, van a correr todo lo que resta del día-gritaba desafiante- quiero que hoy solo queden 30 de ustedes, así que muevan ese culo…

Himeko que no se esperaba ese tipo de trato obedeció la orden de correr aunque decidió hacerlo muy despacio, pues si la prueba se trataba de resistencia ella resistirá, no pensaba dejarse sacar en su primer día además aun sin conocer bien a la comandante en jefe ya le parecía prepotente y se sentía que podría llegar a odiarla como a nadie, lo que no sabía era que Yomi les haría a todos y cada uno la vida de cuadritos, pues ella solo quería a los mejores.

Mientras Himeko no corría sino que trotaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Yomi continuaba gritando –vamos porquerías solo tienen que hacerme escuchar aquella hermosa melodía –señalando hacia la campana- eso es música para mis oídos.

Una hora después todos continuaban corriendo a su ritmo, ni rápido ni despacio ellos solo trataban de mantenerse en pie.

Tres horas después varios se dejaron caer, Yomi se les acercaba y los pisoteaba en la espalda mientras los demás miraban la escena aterrorizados.

Yomi: -gritándoles a los caídos por medio del megáfono- vamos gusanos, arrástrense y toquen la campana.

Algunos ya agotados obedecieron y se arrastraron hacia ella; Himeko sentía que en cualquier momento caería también, en ese momento la chica que corría delante suyo cayó al piso, Himeko se apresuró a tomarla por la espalda- vamos levántate, ya falta poco

La chica miro con ternura a la rubia-gracias, pero ya no puedo más

Yomi: oye tu –señalando a Himeko- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Gritaba-

Himeko se paralizo por el susto al sentir la voz de la atemorizante mujer tan cerca –solamente la estoy ayudando-respondió con valentía-

Yomi: -¿así?, entonces tómala en tus hombros y llévala-desafiándola- si no lo haces voy a castigarlas a ambas

Himeko que no soportaba ese tipo de injusticias saco la poca energía y fuerza que le quedaban para tomar a la chica y subirla a su espalda pero esta se rehusó gentilmente –no lo hagas, que no te castiguen por mi culpa

Himeko:- ya es tarde para retractarse, sube a mi espalda –y le obsequio una de esas sonrisas a las que nadie se negaría.

Con la chica sobre su espalda, Himeko trotaba cada vez más despacio

Yomi observaba el espectáculo algo sorprendida aunque orgullosa- esa rubia tiene un gran instinto protector, veo que realmente tiene talento para esta profesión-

Unas vueltas a la pista y ya Himeko no podía dar ni un paso más, así que sin remedio ella y su compañera cayeron al piso; De esa primera prueba solo quedaron 4 personas en pie, pues correr por 4 horas seguidas era más de lo que sus cuerpos podían soportar -al menos hasta ese momento.

Yomi señaló a los 4 victoriosos- ustedes ya pueden irse a descansar- luego miro a los que estaban en el piso –enfermera revise a estos gusanos, y cuando se sientan con fuerzas pueden ir a sus dormitorios, el día ha terminado- dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Ese día en total fueron 10 las personas que tocaron la campana, la mayoría de ellos mujeres.  
Los que quedaban no tenían más remedio que esperar para ver lo que les traerían los días siguientes.

La rutina en la academia era la misma casi todos los días, se levantaban al alba y corrían durante una hora, luego debían nadar otra hora más, después de eso podían ducharse y desayunar antes de iniciar las clases teóricas que eran dictadas por Kagura, en estas aprendían sobre defensa personal, perfiles psicológicos de posibles atacantes, lenguaje corporal, técnicas de desarme, manejo de vehículos… Luego debían llevar todo eso a la práctica; Después de la hora de almuerzo se encontraban con Yomi para el entrenamiento físico –sí, más de eso- Este entrenamiento no tenía un lugar específico, puedes cada día ella les entrenaba en algo diferente, en ocasiones iban a la pista de obstáculos, otras veces los torturaba con entrenamientos exhaustivos dentro del lago; La exigencia cada día era mayor así como la baja de estudiantes, muchos no podían soportar la demanda física y psicológica, y Yomi era bastante rigurosa respecto a que sus estudiantes debían ser fuertes en todos los aspectos pues eso sería determinante para hacer bien sus trabajos.

Sin falta Saito visitaba a Himeko cada fin de semana, le llevaba algún manga nuevo y diferentes dulces para hacer más llevadera su vida en la academia, nunca dejo de preocuparse por los golpes y moretones en el cuerpo de su amiga, pero esta no desistía en hacerle entender que eso era de lo más normal allí; En algún punto Saito le suplico que se retirara pero para Himeko se había convertido en un reto llegar a la graduación y algún día poder vencer a su comandante en jefe, pues quería mostrarle a esa mujer de lo que era capaz y decirle sin palabras sino en una gran batalla que su trato era inhumano y merecía lo mismo; Después del primer año solo quedaban la mitad de estudiantes, entre ellos 5 mujeres y 15 hombres, así que las amistades se fueron fortaleciendo- al punto de llegar a cruzar la línea- pues desde la primera vez que Himeko ayudo a una de sus compañeras a superar la primera prueba el mismo día del ingreso esta quedo cautivada con la belleza de la rubia, aunque Himeko le insistía en que no deseaba tener una relación con nadie esta se le insinuaba constantemente hasta que la rubia caía en la tentación, usualmente terminaban teniendo sexo en las cabañas o en el baño, incluso en la pista de entrenamiento, pues a Himeko le gustaba sentir el vértigo de que la comandante en jefe la llegara a sorprender; Pero quien las observó en alguna ocasión no fue precisamente Isayama Yomi sino su única hija…

Cuando Yumi encontró accidentalmente a himeko teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra chica en la pista de obstáculos al anochecer, le entraron unas ganas locas de hacer lo mismo con la rubia, pues ella aún no había tenido su "primera vez" con nadie, aunque las chicas le gustaban demasiado aún era muy tímida para decirlo, eso sin mencionar que a parte de sus madres y las socias de ellas no conocía a nadie con las mismas inclinaciones –excepto Himeko- por ello tenía claro que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad y como fuera encontraría la manera para acercarse a la hermosa rubia de ojos raros –como le decía-

Otro año más pasó quedando solo 12 estudiantes, eran 10 hombres y 2 mujeres, estas eran Himeko y su compañera, y aunque tenían la cabaña para ellas solas ya no tenían esa clase de relaciones pues los entrenamientos eran tan fuertes que quedaban extenuadas y sin aliento de nada; Yumi logró hacerse amiga de Himeko así que todas las noches encontraba la manera de escaparse para ir a charlar con ella, aunque solo debía esconderse de su madre Kagura quien era realmente sobreprotectora, en cambio su madre Yomi le acolitaba ciertas cosas solo por verla contenta.

Aunque Yumi era 8 años menor que Himeko hacía de sus conversaciones algo fascinante, su manera tan madura de ver la vida y esa gentileza al tratar a las personas la convertían en alguien muy atractiva para los ojos amatistas, y lo mejor de todo es que tenían la facilidad de ser incluso confidentes pues se contaban casi todo tipo de cosas; Yumi aprovechaba esa buena amistad para desahogarse sobre el gran amor de su vida, era una bellísima joven que estudiaba en la misma escuela, aunque era dos años mayor Yumi no pudo evitar quedar flechaba desde la primera vez que la vio, pero la veía como un amor imposible pues la hermosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el cielo no solía durar más de un mes con sus conquistas.

Yumi decidió aprovechar un poco más su amistad con Himeko, pues su belleza no se quedaba atrás, aunque la rubia siempre se mostraba esquiva ya que tenía muy claro que de cruzar la línea con esa joven tendría serios problemas con sus madres; Con el tiempo y cuanta más confianza había entre ellas la peli castaña se hacía más coqueta -era evidente que esa chica mantenía con el libido bien alborotado-

Los aprendices ya manejaban perfectamente todo tipo de armas, tanto blancas como de fuego, también sabían cómo defenderse y proteger a su personal a cargo, su manera de pensar incluso había cambiado, ya no veían la campana como una alternativa pues habían aprendido que rendirse o morir significaban lo mismo y eso no estaba entre sus opciones; A ellos solo les quedaba el juntar todos sus conocimientos para poder sobrevivir.

Casi llegando a la mitad del último año sucedió algo inesperado, Yomi los llevo a la pista de obstáculos para una prueba sorpresa, en esta debían proteger a un maniquí y llevarlo hasta la meta, en sus manos portaba una pistola cargada con balas de pintura y cual francotiradora les disparaba uno a uno a sus estudiantes haciéndoles más difícil la llegada a la meta, estos solo traían puesto una pantaloneta corta y una camiseta, todo con la intención de que sintieran el dolor de las balas; Mientras la prueba transcurría muchos fueron cayendo, solo quedaba de pie y avanzando Himeko, Yomi le disparaba una y otra vez pero por más que intentaba no lograba atinarle, pues la rubia esquivaba magistralmente todos sus disparos.

Sus brazos y piernas se encontraban llenos de sangre mezclada con barro, pues los alambres de púas estaban por todas partes y esquivarlos era difícil cuando también debía esquivar las balas de pintura que Yomi disparaba desesperada, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la meta pero por un instante se permitió pensar en algo ajeno a los obstáculos, momento que le costó la victoria, pues sin darse cuenta piso sobre lodo fresco y se resbalo cayendo al piso; Nada fue peor que eso, si Yomi se veía enojada al no poder atinarle se enfureció más que nunca por el error de Himeko.

La ira de Yomi era tanta que sentía no podía contenerse, se acercó iracunda hasta donde estaba la rubia en el suelo y la levanto de la camisa solo para golpearla desmedidamente mientras le gritaba -¡¿Por qué carajos te desconcentraste? Maldito gusano en un combate real estarías muerta por ese estúpido error!

Himeko no tuvo ni un segundo para defenderse, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y los golpes parecían venir de todas partes; Para cuando Yomi termino con ella, estaba hecha añicos

Yomi continuaba histérica pero sabía que si le daba un golpe más la dejaría inconsciente, así que la dejo caer en el piso bruscamente y se dirigió al resto de sus alumnos –esto es para todos, es para que aprendan que en la vida real no solo se van a resbalar y su profesora les va a dar una lección, NO- continuaba gritando- en la vida real, van a caer y morirán y también dejaran morir a la persona que protegen, si ustedes caen su protegido estará perdido quiero que recuerden eso siempre- calmándose drásticamente- váyanse a descansar y déjenla aquí –señalando a Himeko-

En ese momento Himeko posó sus ojos en la campana, la única cosa que deseaba era tocarla fuerte y terminar con ese infierno; Ella era muy buena en lo que hacía, los sabia pero su comandante en jefe nunca lo vería de la misma manera pues esa persona no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos; Mientras pensaba se arrastraba con dificultad hacia la campana, cuando por fin llego a la tarima se sostuvo de ella y comenzó a levantarse aunque solo para caer de nuevo, así que con un último aliento y solo con la ayuda de sus manos se acercó a la cuerda de la campana…

Los demás observaban consternados la escena, nadie se imaginó que Himeko llegara a recurrir a la campana pues siempre se caracterizó por tener una voluntad más fuerte que la de cualquiera; En cuanto alguien intento moverse Yomi le fulmino con la mirada

Yomi: no se atrevan a ayudarla –dijo apretando los dientes por la rabia-

Himeko tenía la cuerda entre sus manos y estaba lista para tocar la campana, pero solo podía pensar en que si lo hacía entonces nunca tendría la oportunidad de darle una lección a esa mujer, pero que más daba si su cuerpo ya había llegado al límite y su voluntad había sido quebrada por tantos golpes, entonces lo hizo…

Agito la cuerda con la poca fuerza que tenía y una mano detuvo a la suya impidiendo ese maravilloso sonido

-aun no es tiempo

Himeko abrió los ojos desconcertada para ver a su verdugo impidiéndole cometer el mayor error de su vida

Yomi: si te vas ahora nunca podrás superar tu error- ese tono de voz tan dulce era ensordecedor- eres mejor de lo que llegué a imaginar, pero no confías en ti misma y aunque siempre llegas hasta el final por alguna razón caes antes de terminar, lo que hice con tu cuerpo es solo para que entiendas que en la vida real no hay segundas oportunidades, allí mueres y punto; Debes renunciar a la posibilidad de morir y si decides hacerlo yo te ayudaré a ser la mejor, incluso más que yo pero eso solo depende de ti.

Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, eso sin duda era lo más alentador -y aunque suene masoquista- dulce que había escuchado en su vida; esa mujer no era tan mal como parecía, Himeko entendió que ella solo quería que fueran los mejores al precio que fuera necesario, supo entonces que las heridas físicas se curarían y harían de su voluntad algo inquebrantable; Antes de desmayarse regalo una sonrisa para su ya no verdugo sino heroína…

Durante la cena Yomi le contó a su esposa todo lo sucedido, pero su hija no disimuló ni un poco la preocupación por Himeko

Yumi: ¿Cómo esta ella? –preguntó desesperada-

Yomi: está en la enfermería-respondió calmadamente-

Yumi dejo que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y sin darse cuenta ya le estaba reprochando a su madre -¿Por qué tratas a las personas como basura? Nunca voy a terminar de entender porque eso te hace feliz, ellos vienen a aprender pero tú solo los pisoteas- sollozaba mientras apretaba su puños en la servilleta que yacía sobre sus piernas.

En cuanto Yomi vio la reacción tan sentimental de su hija pudo aclarar las sospechas acerca de los sentimientos que esta tenia hacia Himeko, así que se le acerco y se arrodilló a su lado –mi trabajo es hacer fuerte a las personas, no creas que me divierte lastimarlos pero esa es la única manera en que aprenderán; Tu madre es testigo de las lágrimas que he derramado por ellos pero debo ser fuerte si quiero que sean bueno en sus trabajo y no los asesinen a la primera oportunidad- miró a su hija con esa complicidad que existía entre ambas- si quieres puedes pasar la noche junto a ella.

Los ojos de Yumi se abrieron como platos por la emoción de ese permiso, abrazó a su madre y sin siquiera terminar la cena corrió hacia la enfermería.

Himeko abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el cálido beso en su frente- mi hermosa viniste- sonando más tierna que nunca – ¿pero y si tus madres se enteran?- pregunto algo preocupada.

Yumi: ellas me lo permitieron –sonrió- sabían que yo no te dejaría sola, pero mira cómo te dejaron- mirando las múltiples contusiones en el cuerpo de Himeko-

Antes de que la ojiamatista pudiera hablar Yumi le regaló suaves caricias en el rostro, luego la beso aún más tiernamente en la frente, otro en la nariz y termino en esa tan deseada boca; Al principio solo rozaron sus labios pues llevaban mucho esperando por ese beso, pero luego Himeko los abrió un poco más para saborear la virginal boca de la más joven; El momento era tan perfecto y las caricias tan delicadas que ninguna se atrevía a romper la magia, mientras tanto Himeko se abría camino con su lengua hacia más allá de los labios, entrelazaron sus lenguas y saborearon cada rincón hasta que Yumi se sintió invadida por el calor que aumentaba deliberadamente desde su entrepierna hasta su cabeza y viceversa, así que separó sus labios abruptamente para recuperar el control de sí misma.

Himeko la miro algo confundida -¿Qué te paso, no te gustó o nos pasamos de la raya?

Yumi respondió con bastante nerviosismo- si me gustó, es solo que es la primera vez que beso a alguien y respecto a nuestra amistad no se- dijo confundida

Himeko: de verdad no quise incomodarte, perdóname

Yumi: no te disculpes, fui yo quien se te lanzó –dijo sonrojándose- yo si quisiera tener algo contigo, pero sabes que amo a otra persona

Himeko sonrió robándole el aliento y luego hablo con una frescura abrumadora- pues a mí no me gustan las relaciones serias así que podemos ser amigas si tú quieres, pero de esa clase de amigas que si quieren un beso o algo más simplemente lo toman, sin ningún tapujo –sonrió pícaramente- y si algún día puedes acercarte a ese amor tuyo y yo de igual manera encuentro a alguien pues solo seguimos con nuestra amistad sin ningún reproche y como si nada hubiese pasado ¿te parece?

Yumi sonrió emocionada- me parece una grandiosa idea, pero por favor no tengas novia tan rápido para yo poder disfrutarte otro poco-dijo de una manera muy traviesa-

Himeko: pero que picara eres- dijo sonriendo- tus madres no se imaginan como es realmente su niñita ¿verdad?

Yumi sonrió como aceptando la culpa- es mejor cuando no te conocen realmente-

Himeko la tomo del brazo y la invitó a acomodarse a su lado- ¿entonces mi hermosa pasara la noche conmigo?

Yumi respondió con picardía- ¿y qué tal tu termines abusando de mí?

Himeko decidió seguirle el insinuante juego- Umm, como quisiera quitarte la virginidad-

Yumi se sonrojo y se sentó a su lado pero solo para hacer un pucherito- eres una tonta Himeko, no se supone que me digas eso-

Himeko se carcajeo un poco pero el agudo dolor le hizo recordad su terrible estado- mejor ven y acuéstate a mi lado, eso será más que suficiente.

Yumi se acomodó en la cama evitando lastimar a Himeko, quedo frente a ella y la abrazo con delicadeza, sin darse cuenta ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Faltaban solo dos meses para llegar a la graduación y tan solo quedaban 9 estudiantes, Himeko y su compañera eran las únicas mujeres, aunque ellas ya no tenían ningún tipo de relación solo hablaban lo necesario pues la chica se distancio bastante de la rubia en cuanto entendió que esta realmente nunca tendría una relación seria con ella; En este punto las cosas eran más relajadas pues Yomi ya no era tan severa, ahora se dedicaba a guiar a sus alumnos por el gusto hacia armas que no fuesen de fuego pues su lema era "a una espada no se le acaban las balas", ella los retaba a duelos usando dichas armas para enseñarles a manejarlas con maestría; Yomi permanecía invicta y así había sido desde que tenía memoria, la única rival que le daba la batalla era su propia esposa; Pero esa buena racha estaba por terminar pues Himeko entrenaba arduamente para llegar al nivel de su maestra.

Llevaban treinta minutos peleando con espadas de madera y ninguna parecía ceder, el cansancio y los golpes en sus cuerpos era cada vez más notorio, pero Himeko estaba decidida a ganar ante su maestra, no dejó de atacar ni un segundo pues recordaba las enseñanzas de su comandante en jefe, recordaba cada lección y se repetía una y otra vez – "la mejor defensa es un buen ataque"- Himeko sabía que perder en ese combate sería lo mismo que insultar todos los esfuerzos de su instructora, así que no se lo permitiría; Y sin saber de dónde saco tanta fuerza logro esquivar con una agilidad impresionante un certero golpe de Yomi, en milésimas de segundo pudo desarmarla y colocarle ambas espadas en el cuello – en un combate real estarías muerta- dijo con orgullo mientras sus compañeros aplaudían

Yomi: eso parece, has mejorado innegablemente – y en un movimiento muy veloz se salió de las espadas y derribo a Himeko por los pies –Pero nunca bajes la guardia

Aunque Himeko hubiese sido derribada sus compañeros no dejaban de aplaudir pues ella después de Kagura era la única persona capaz de vencerla.

Pero para la rubia esa medio victoria no había sido suficiente, ella tenía una necesidad inverosímil de demostrarle a Yomi que si había aprendido lo suficiente como para vencerla, así que faltando una semana para la graduación la retó a un duelo pero con armas reales, Aunque a Yomi le sorprendido el desafío lo acepto con orgullo.

La maestra usó su katana mientras que Himeko eligió el arma que mejor manejaba, esta era una cadena que podía expandirse y en cada punta llevaba un pequeño tridente, haciéndola un arma letal si se deseaba, En esta ocasión los golpes fueron mucho más fuertes y reales, a ambas se les veía muy serias y concentradas en la batalla, la mejora en las habilidades de Himeko era evidente, pues sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que a la misma Yomi se le dificultaba verlos; En algún punto la alumna se estaba rindiendo así que Yomi comenzó a gritarle cosas para enfurecerla pues quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar –gusano, ¿ahora vas rendirte como siempre lo haces?, pelea de verdad porque golpeas como mi hija de 15 años- Y ante esto último Himeko se encendió tanto que dejó de medir su fuerza y ataco con todo, incluso para la mismísima Isayama Yomi fue imposible evitar el certero golpe que le dio la digna rival en el abdomen con la cadena, antes de poder tomar aire ya tenía el frio metal enredado en su cuello; De alguna manera que no podía explicar Himeko la había derribado haciéndola caer de frente al suelo y la ahorcaba con el grillete mientras se le sentaba sobre la espalda.

Himeko habló entre agitada por el cansancio y emocionada por la inminente victoria- después de graduarme quisiera que me concediera el permiso para salir con su hija –dijo mientras recordaba la diablilla que realmente era esa niña de cabello castaño y coletas.

Yomi hablo como pudo pues las cadenas la ahorcaban cada vez más fuerte – si es que primero no me matas.

Himeko: ahh, lo siento- dijo mientras soltaba la cadena, pues por la emoción no se había medido en fuerza.

Todos aplaudían con euforia la hazaña de la rubia, mientras esta le extendía la mano a su contrincante para ayudarla a poner de pie

-tendré que pensarlo muy bien porque tienes pinta de ser una rompecorazones y no quiero que nadie dañe a mi hija- dijo Yomi mientras se reincorporaba- aunque puedo ver que la protegerás muy bien –sonrió.

Himeko: espero que lo piense rápido porque ya falta solo una semana para mi graduación.

Yomi: ¿y en donde vas a vivir cuando salgas de aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Himeko respondió con extrañeza- en casa de mi amigo Saito.

-/-/-

A la mañana siguiente seria la graduación y Yumi estaba de pie frente al lago pensando acerca de todo lo que podría pasar, y lo que no; En ese momento Himeko la abrazó por la espalda y se quedó contemplando la luna

Himeko: ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – le pregunto sin bajar la mirada

Yumi: Porque no sé qué pasara cuando te vallas de aquí- dijo con nostalgia.

Himeko: ¿porque te preocupa eso? –preguntó aunque con malicia-

Yumi: porque conseguirás un trabajo y tal vez una novia y entonces ya no tendrás tiempo para mí.

Himeko: si, tal vez un buen empleo sí, pero una novia aun no –sonrió para sí misma- si crees que voy a dejarte cuando ni siquiera hemos hecho locuras reales, estas equivocada- dijo maliciosamente-

Yumi: perooo –quiso refutar-

Himeko: y para que estés totalmente tranquila ya le pedí permiso a tu madre para que salgamos tu y yo –dijo orgullosa-

Yumi se sorprendió por la noticia sin embargo, permaneció incrédula- ¿en serio? Pero mis madres son algo sobreprotectoras ¿cuál de las dos te dio el permiso?

Himeko: pues Yomi por supuesto

Yumi: wow- dijo y se voltio para besar a Himeko- ¿Pero como fue que conseguiste que aceptara? Ambas creen que eres muy mayor para mi

Himeko: ¿mayor? En cambio yo creo que tú eres muy pervertida para mí –dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente-

Yumi: no molestes con eso-sonrojándose- pero tengo una pregunta más, si tú y yo solo somos amigas "especiales" ¿Por qué conseguir un permiso de mi madre, acaso no es eso ya muy serio?

Himeko rio a carcajadas y en cuanto recobro el aliento le respondió – nuestra extraña relación solo la entendemos tú y yo, pero no creo que tus madres estuvieran de acuerdo con algo así, por eso me pareció que pedir su permiso era lo más prudente ya que con lo sobreprotectoras que son dudo que te dejaran salir a pasear así no más.

Yumi sonrió emocionada – tienes razón Himeko, tú piensas en todo; Así si ellas creen que realmente somos novias no me pondrán problema para salir contigo, jejeje- y dejo escapar una sonrisa algo malvada.

Sentadas en el verde pasto se besaron apasionadamente y observaron la luna por un rato más.

-/-/-/-/

Tres años exactamente habían pasado desde que se inició el curso de escoltas, y allí estaban los nueve sobrevivientes a punto de graduarse, Himeko estaba realmente emocionada y orgullosa, como le habría gustado que su abuela estuviese allí para verla, por suerte tenia a Saito quien nunca la había dejado sola desde que se conocieron, él estaba allí sentado con los demás familiares viendo con emoción a su buena amiga; Todos los nuevos escoltas de la academia Isayama se graduaron con un traje muy serio que dejaba clara su nueva profesión, cada uno paso a la tarima por su diploma al llamado de Yomi, la última fue Himeko quien se graduó con los más altos honores y la bendición especial de la comandante en jefe, esta dio un precioso discurso sobre su alumna favorita antes de entregarle el cartón.

Todos los escoltas estaban con sus familias celebrando el éxito así que Yomi aprovechó para llamar aparte a Himeko y felicitarla –de nuevo-

Yomi: Himeko quiero darte un obsequio como premio por tu hazaña –dijo mientras le entregaba un par de llaves-

Himeko las recibió sorprendida mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar por la emoción de ser felicitada por la persona a quien más admiraba- ¿Qué es esto?

Yomi: son las llaves de tu nuevo hogar –entregándole un papelito con una dirección- queda a unas pocas cuadras de aquí así que iré a visitarte de vez en cuando, después de todo ya cumplí mi condena y soy libre de ir donde quiera –dijo sonriendo.

Himeko se sintió feliz pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –muchas gracias, pero no tenía por qué molestarse en darme un regalo tan costoso- casi quiso decirle que una casa no es cualquier obsequio.

Yomi: no seas modesta himeko, yo sé que la necesitas y además te la mereces; o crees que cualquier persona tiene la capacidad de vencerme –aunque quiso hacerlo sonar como un reproche más bien dejo ver cuán orgullosa estaba.

Himeko no se contuvo más y decidió hacer algo que siempre había querido -¿amm, puedo abrazarla? –pregunto con mucha timidez

Yomi también se lo pensó un poco pero accedió y se regalaron un cálido abrazo.

Después de tantas alegrías, golpes, esfuerzos, lágrimas y tristezas los graduados regresaron a sus casas esperando las ordenes de la empresa R&F para la cual trabajaban ahora. Himeko decidió esa misma noche ir a conocer su nueva casa en compañía de Saito, y no era para nada la morada humilde que ella esperaba, el porch era grande y conectaba con el garaje, al entrar se encontraron con una enorme sala que conectaba con todas las habitaciones de la casa, a la izquierda entraban al comedor y este daba acceso a la cocina solo por ella se podía llegar al cuarto de lavado, la despensa y la sala de secado para la ropa; a la derecha de donde estaban vieron la entrada a la alcoba principal que por supuesto Himeko decidió seria para ella pues tenía un enorme baño privado, un poco más al centro de la sala y también a la derecha había otra habitación de conectaba con el baño para invitados y a la habitación del fondo, la cual Himeko no dudó en ofrecerle a Saito para que se fuese a vivir con ella inmediatamente y así decidieron que la habitación de la mitad seria para los huéspedes; Aunque no pasaron por alto el enorme jardín que también tenía acceso con la sala y el cuarto de lavado, y lo mejor de todo es que la casa ya estaba amoblada, la decoración era sencilla pero es que no necesitaba nada más para lucir preciosa; Himeko se lanzó en el sofá de la sala principal y Saito decidió acomodarse junto a la pequeña mesa de té mientras charlaban sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente Himeko aprovecho que era domingo para invitar a salir a Yumi, por supuesto tuvo que hacerle caritas a Saito para que le prestara dinero pues ella aun no tenía; Tras compartir una tarde en el cine con Yumi viendo una película de terror, la invitó a su casa para que la conociera; Allí se quedaron recostadas en el colchón que estaba sobre el tatami hablando y escuchando música, ya que Yumi no dejaba de hablar de su gran amor platónico, Himeko decidió alentarla para que le expresara sus sentimientos de una manera anónima ya que de frente sería fatal; Pues Himeko más que nadie sabía que cuando una mujer no duraba mucho tiempo en una relación era porque tenía miedo de entregar su corazón y solo buscaban remediar su soledad bajo el calor de muchas chicas.

Yumi se sorprendió por la idea de Himeko y aunque le gustó no tenía ni idea de cómo llevarla a cabo

Himeko: deja el tema por ahora, ya pensaremos en algo y te ayudare con esa obsesión tuya –dijo mientras se le acercaba insinuantemente.

Sin pedir ningún permiso Himeko se posó sobre la peli castaña, ambas se besaban al principio con suavidad y cada vez más apasionadamente, la respiración de Yumi se agitaba cada vez más y al sentir el contacto de las gentiles manos de la rubia ascendiendo por sus piernas decidió detenerla

Yumi: espera, espera –dijo agarrándole la inquieta mano-

Himeko: ¿pero porque? –habló mientras intentaba besarla de nuevo-

Yumi: Porque aunque si quiero estar contigo, yo espero que sea algo lindo

Himeko la miró desconcertada- el sexo no es lindo, solo es delicioso y ya- refutó

Yumi la miro y dijo casi suplicándole- es que aún no me siento preparada.

Himeko que era toda una dama cuando de chicas se trataba obedeció y se recostó junto a la menor apoyando su codo en la almohada –no pasa nada, el momento llega cuando menos los esperas- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente- además como nuestra relación es diferente podemos tomárnoslo con total calma- y sonrió de esa manera que dejaba sin aliento a  
Yumi.

Pero Yumi y su bocota tenían que arruinar el momento- Pero me gustaría que me enseñaras como hacerlo, ya sabes por si algún día se me presenta una oportunidad con mi gran amor

Himeko soltó una carcajada que retumbó en toda la casa- estás loca Yumi, eres una pequeña diablilla ¿sabías?, además a ti quien te dijo que eso se enseñaba para que lo andes practicando por ahí con otra.

Yumi ataco a Himeko a cosquillas –anda no seas mala, enséñame.

Tras juguetear un rato terminaron con una lluvia de besos, pero cuando el nivel fue subiendo la rubia decidió que era hora de llevar a su "novia" a casa, para que sus madres no se molestaran.

Mientras caminaban hacia la academia Himeko retomo la idea de la declaración anónima – deberías averiguar que páginas web frecuenta tu amada para conseguir chicas.

Yumi: Umm pues para tu información ella no las busca en la web, ella las conquista en la escuela allá hay un montón de lobas hambrientas que se mueren por salir con ella, pero no todas tienen esperanzas; es más en mi casa tengo una lista de las características que debe tener una chica que quiera salir con ella –dijo emocionada.

Himeko quedo atónita y se detuvo en seco - ¿queeee, y si tanto la investigas porque no has hecho nada? –exclamó

Yumi: pues porque me faltaba un empujoncito- dijo frunciendo la boca-

Himeko retomo la calma y dejo que la tomara de gancho nuevamente- entonces tendrás que hacerlo a la antigua.

Yumi: a la antigua ¿y cómo es eso? –preguntó extrañada-

Himeko: pues cartas hechas con tu puño y letra; así que mi hermosa es hora de que saques la poeta que llevas dentro porque esa mujer debe tener su corazoncito solo que nadie ha llegado a él, y es allí donde puedes tener una oportunidad –dijo con orgullo casi como hablara de sí misma.

Estaban justo en frente de la academia y allí en la entrada estaban Yomi y Kagura esperándolas, esta última cruzada de brazos; Himeko saludo cordialmente pero ofreció una reverencia al sentir un codazo por parte de Yumi.

Yomi: Himeko mañana vendrán unas personas para hacerte una entrevista de trabajo, recuerda que te recomendé como la mejor así que sorpréndelos –dijo la mayor de las Isayama.

Himeko: te lo agradezco mucho-dijo sonriendo- bien aquí está su hija sana y salva – y aun virgen –pensó.

Kagura: más te vale que así la traigas siempre –dijo mientras la miraba severamente pues aún no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que su hija tuviera una novia tan mayor, aunque Himeko le agradaba pero no podía demostrarlo.

-/-/-/

Lunes:

Himeko: Saitoooooo, por favor préstame dinero para comprar un traje, hoy tengo mi primera entrevista de trabajo y no tengo que ponerme –dijo mientras fingía que lloriqueaba.

Saito respondió con esa calma que lo caracterizaba- pero ya me debes mucho, tendré que cobrarte intereses.

Himeko frunció la boca- pero que humillativo eres.

Antes de marcharse a su trabajo Saito le dejó algo de dinero a su amiga; Puesto que Yumi estaba en la escuela Himeko tuvo que ir sola de compras.

Compró un traje oscuro muy serio, en conjunto con una camisa blanca y corbata, ya que los zapatos elegantes no eran de su agrado decidió usar unos simples tenis que aunque no iban muy a juego con el traje si lo hacían con su personalidad andrógina; Recogió su cabello en una cola alta y camino hacia la academia.

Justo estaba entrando al lugar cuando un auto Alfa Romeo 4C Launch Edition color gris hizo su entrada, ya que los vidrios eran oscuros Himeko no pudo ver quien venía dentro así que solo contemplo alucinada la magnificencia del vehículo; Aunque dentro del mismo las ocupantes observaban a la belleza rubia …

Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron y dos mujeres de gran porte descendieron, Himeko solo pudo observarlas de lejos pero definitivamente sus ojos casi se cegaron por tanta sensualidad…

¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

K&P… 


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Strawberry Panic, Ga Rei Zero, Kannazuki no Miko y María sama ga no nos pertenecen, pero lo demás mencionados en este fic son propiedad de Porfavorviolame_shizuma. Ya que no los usamos con fines lucrativos esperamos no nos demanden.

Muchas Gracias a Todos por recibir con tanto agrado esta segunda temporada, solo esperamos que los controversiales temas que vamos a tocar no hieran su susceptibilidad ni ataque a su moral.

**Verraco: **difícil, complicado.**  
Mamacita: **mujer muy atractiva****

Acto 2

Triangulo tórrido

Miyuki y Violet estaban sentadas cada una con un vaso lleno de whisky en un amplio sillón de la espaciosa oficina de Yomi, hablaban del éxito que había sido la creación de la academia, el prestigio y poder que habían adquirido gracias a ello era algo que definitivamente no esperaban.

Tres golpes en la puerta anunciaron que la otra participante de dicha reunión por fin había llegado

-adelante- indicó Yomi

La mujer de tan despampanante cabellera rubia, ojos amatistas, piel tersa perfectamente bronceada y figura muy atlética hizo su entrada y saludó cordialmente; En cuanto las dos importantes mujeres escucharon esa tan sensual voz, siguieron con la mirada a su dueña hasta que estuvo parada frente a ellas

Yomi: te estábamos esperando- colocándose junto a la joven- señoras les presento a nuestra mejor escolta en la historia de esta academia, ella es kurusugawa Himeko

Himeko ofreció una reverencia para las dos mujeres que la miraban con curiosidad –o eso parecía-

Yomi: ella es Byakudan Rokujou Miyuki presidenta y socia de la empresa R&F –esperó que hicieran la respectiva reverencia y continuó- y ella es Hanazono Violet vicepresidenta y dueña de la misma empresa.

Himeko miraba alucinada a la mujer de cabellera negra lisa hasta la cintura, y esa mirada tan azul como el mar que se veía a través de los lentes que le daban un aire de intelectual bastante sensual y aunque ambas mujeres debían tener alrededor de 40 años se veían extremadamente conservadas y hermosas; Ofreció una reverencia en cuanto escuchó su nombre pero al levantar la mirada vio la blanca y delicada mano extendiéndose para saludarla de una manera más directa; En cuanto la tomó y miro a la mujer a los ojos esta se levantó las gafas hacia la cabeza y le hablo de una manera, como decirlo, sencillamente exquisita.

Violet: es un gusto conocerla señorita kurusugawa- dijo mientras miraba el perfecto rostro de la joven y se deleitaba con ese raro color de ojos.

Himeko tomó asiento frente a las dos mujeres y junto a Yomi, estas le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas, qué de donde era, que si ya tenía el permiso para residir en el país, que cuantos años tenía… en fin la bombardearon de preguntas y ella respondió en orden a cada una- soy de Colombia, un país del occidente; Si, ya obtuve mi permiso de residencia y aunque no sé porque la pregunta pues tengo 23 años- mirando a Violet que había sido quien preguntó algo tan salido de lugar.

Violet rompió el contacto visual y cambio el tema de conversación- veras Himeko debido a la fama que hemos adquirido recibimos constantes amenazas, es por ello que quiero contratarte tanto para mi cuidado personal como el de mi hija menor. Debes saber que ella es algo complicada para los guardaespaldas pero ya te han recomendado muy bien así que te quiero a su servicio mañana temprano-entregándole la dirección de la casa- te espero allí a las 8 am, creo que es allí en donde tendrás la verdadera entrevista –sonrió maliciosamente-

-Allí estaré señora- dijo y se puso de pie para retirarse

Violet: lindos converse- dijo mirándole los zapatos

Himeko- es que son muy cómodos –dijo ligeramente avergonzada.

Miyuki: Aunque se ven raros con ese atuendo creo te van bien.

Con una reverencia Himeko se marchó del lugar; Esa misma noche Saito le ayudó con un mapa a trazar la ruta que debía tomar para llegar a la mansión Hanazono.

Justo al amanecer Himeko se preparó para ir a su nuevo empleo, ya que aún era mala para ubicarse en el tren decidió irse en bicicleta, aprovechando que en su garaje encontró una y por supuesto para no perder su rutina de ejercicios.

Martes

Mientras conducía su precioso Ferrari maranello color rojo Shizuma no dejaba de pensar en su matrimonio, aunque ya llevaba casi 20 años casada con la misma mujer y se sentía tan enamorada como la primera vez que la vio, no entendía que le pasaba a su vida sexual, para ambas era extraño pasar semanas enteras e incluso meses sin tener contacto físico, tal vez era la rutina del trabajo o tal vez era la manera en que su esposa se vengaba por tantos desplantes y meses de soledad que tuvo para con ella años atrás; Pero todo esto solo había sido ocasionado por el trabajo ya que entre las negociaciones y los constantes viajes no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando algo pinchó una de sus llantas traseras y la alarma del vehículo se encendió- Rayos- se quejó mientras golpeaba la cabrilla.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su mansión y justo se pinchaba, esto la saco de quicio; Se orilló a un lado de la carretera y observo el daño, aunque el vehículo tenía un sistema de inflado automático el hoyo en el neumático debía ser lo suficientemente grande como para obligarle a cambiar la llanta. Pensó en que otras opciones tenia y la de llamar a la grúa no le apetecía, pues al estar tan cerca de casa y lejos de la ciudad, esta se tardaría una eternidad; Sin más que hacer se dispuso a cambiar la llanta, primero se quitó la chaqueta del traje y lo dejo dentro del auto, abrió la cajuela y se remangó la camisa de lino; En eso estaba cuando una preciosa rubia montada en una bicicleta se le acercó

-Si me permite hermosa dama, yo podría ayudarla- dijo Himeko con su ya conocida sonrisa tan coqueta.

Shizuma miró a la sugerente chica- pues normalmente no permitiría que un extraño me ayude pero justo ahora creo que si lo necesito.

Himeko como cosa rara se quedó admirando la belleza de la mujer, esos ojos verdes eran bastante penetrantes y ese cabello plateado era algo que no había visto nunca antes en su vida. Con mucha gana se bajó de la bicicleta para disponerse a ayudarla –Tiene un excelente gusto por los autos- Alabó mientras rozaba sus dedos por la pintura del Ferrari

Shizuma: Pero son como cualquier otro vehículo, no aguantan un clavo –dijo con algo de ira-

Shizuma se disponía a sacar la llanta de repuesto pero la rubia se le adelantó y la tomó

himeko: tranquila, déjeme hacerlo

La imponente mujer se sintió algo extraña por el leve contacto con la rubia –okay-dijo sin sonar nerviosa.

La extraña tomó el gato y la llave y se dispuso a hacer el cambio -¿y es que eres mecánica? –le preguntó Shizuma tratando de poner tema

Himeko: No, pero en mi trabajo es indispensable saber todo sobre autos por si se presenta una emergencia.

Shizuma: ¿Y cómo vas a tener una emergencia si te movilizas en bicicleta?-pregunto con curiosidad

Himeko: Aun así es bueno tener este tipo de conocimiento por si las moscas, y mire esta es una buena ocasión para usar lo aprendido.

Shizuma continuó observando a la chica y aunque solía ser desconfiada, ella le daba cierto aire de tranquilidad; Y ese cabello dorado como el sol y el lindo rostro estaban haciendo que se sintiera extraña, de una manera que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía; En algún punto se quedó mirándola fijamente y vio que esa chica era ¿su esposa?

Shizuma se froto los ojos-¿pero qué es esto?

-¿qué es qué? - pregunto Himeko sacando del trance a la mujer

-nada- respondió Shizuma algo avergonzada, pero en cuanto parpadeo y se fijó en la chica de nuevo le pareció ver a su esposa parada ahí en frente-¿Por qué estoy alucinando, que rayos me pasa? –se preguntaba sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, y sin darse cuenta rompió la distancia entre ellas, quedaron justo de frente y muy cercanas pues eran exactamente de la misma estatura. Shizuma dejó que una de sus manos se mezclara en la rubia cabellera

Himeko se quedó algo atónita –vaya, usted sí que es rápida.

Shizuma reacciono y no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente –discúlpeme, lo siento mucho.

La peli gris no entendía porque pero lo cierto era que estaba muy excitada, es como si el aire trajera hasta ella la fragancia de su esposa, y su boca moría por saborear la piel de ella; Ansiaba enormemente llegar a casa, pero para su mala suerte la joven apenas estaba desmontando la llanta

Shizuma: ¿y hacia donde te diriges? –indagó-

Himeko: a mi nuevo empleo, en la mansión Hanazono

Shizuma: excelente –dijo mientras una lluvia de ideas llegaban a su cabeza; Buscó con la mirada y se encontró con la bicicleta de la chica, sin pedirle ningún permiso se subió a esta y miro nuevamente a la joven que la veía con algo de desconcierto- ¿sabes manejar?

Himeko: si, pero nunca he manejado uno de estos –dijo sin dejar de sorprenderse por la actitud de la mujer

Shizuma: toma- lanzándole las llaves del vehículo –siempre hay una primera vez

Himeko: ¡¿Qué?, espere! –gritó mientras la mujer comenzó a pedalear

Shizuma: -nos vemos en la mansión Hanazono- Exclamó sin dejar de pedalear.

Himeko solo se quedó allí de pie y muy sorprendida –esa mujer está loca, se roba mi bicicleta y me deja este auto de lujo; Tal vez viva en la mansión Hanazono, pero aun así ella es muy arriesgada yo podría perfectamente escaparme con este auto –reprochaba en voz alta- Pero con lo guapa que esta, mejor le llevo el carro y así puedo volver a verla, ja- exclamo orgullosa.

Shizuma llegó a la reja hacia la mansión algo cansada de pedalear pero ansiosa por poseer a su esposa, los empleados la miraron algo sorprendidos por su medio de transporte pero nadie se atrevió a opinar. Dejo la bicicleta justo frente a la enorme casa y se apresuró a buscar a su esposa, una de las maid le informó que ella aún se encontraba en su habitación.

Violet estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación tomándose un té y vio llegar a su esposa en ¿una bicicleta?-Pero que le pudo haber pasado para llegar en una bicicleta y a medio vestir- mirándole la mangas de la camisa en los codos; En cuanto se dispuso a bajar para recibir a su esposa esta abrió la puerta de la habitación

Violet: mi am…

Y antes de poder hablar Shizuma se le lanzo y la beso apasionadamente –te deseo- le dijo sin despegar los labios de su boca.

Una vez se percataron de poner el cerrojo de la puerta, Shizuma no quitó sino que arrancó el pijama que traía su esposa, pues sabía que este tipo de "violencia" la excitaba demasiado; La pelinegra en medio de sus éxtasis intentó quitar los botones de la camisa de lino pero optó por halarla para quitarla de en medio rápido. Ambas cayeron a la cama pero fue la mayor quien se acomodó en la entrepierna de la otra para darle placer con su boca. Violet no se limitó a recibir, ella quería darle también, así que se acomodó de manera que ambas pudieron saborear los fluidos de la otra al mismo tiempo. Con cada segundo de caricias, la excitación aumentaba y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Mientras llegaban al clímax recordaban los momentos de pasión que habían vivido en Astraea, la manera en que se conocieron y la fuerza con que se deseaban. Cuando lograban tener momentos tan calientes como el que vivían en ese momento se preguntaban qué era lo que les pasaba pues si aún se deseaban y amaban con tanta locura. A pesar de los casi 18 años de matrimonio y los 4 más que estuvieron juntas, Violet seguía siendo insaciable cuando de sexo se trataba, por ello Shizuma dedujo que su esposa aun no estaría satisfecha. Se posó sobre ella de manera que ambos puntos de placer pudieran rozarse. Violet aferró con sus manos los glúteos de su esposa para obligarla a moverse más rápido. El orgasmo fue casi irreal y en total sincronía. Ellas quedaron exhaustas y con los cuerpos algo sudorosos. La ojiazul se acostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa y la besó muy suavemente mientras se reían por la locura cometida.

Violet: tengo que admitir por milésima vez, que me encanta cuando me haces el amor de esa manera tan brusca e imprevista-dijo sonriendo pícaramente- ¿pero qué bicho te pico?- preguntó con curiosidad

Shizuma: pues quería romper con la rutina, a lo mejor eso nos devuelva la pasión que hemos ido perdiendo con los años

Violet: es verdad, la rutina está acabando poco a poco con nuestra vida sexual –y recordó todas las oportunidades perdidas para ello-

Shizuma: Es por eso que creo, deberíamos cometer más locuras como esta- sonrió y la beso nuevamente-

-/-/-/-

Sachiko se despertó sola esa mañana, cosa bastante extraña pues su madre Violet siempre era quien la obligaba a ponerse en pie, ni siquiera tenía un despertador porque de hecho le gustaba sentirse la niña consentida de sus madres. Extrañada por la ausencia de su madre y porque vio llegar a su mami Shizuma -como le decía desde niña- en una bicicleta se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme de la escuela y se apresuró a indagar.

Tocó a la puerta de la habitación de sus madres varias veces pero ellas no respondieron

-mamá porque no me has despertado –habló fuerte desde afuera- voy a llegar tarde a la escuela y es tu culpa –dijo reprochando pero más con la intención de que le abriera-

Decidida a investigar tomó la manija de la puerta e intento abrirla – ¿porque le pusieron el seguro a la puerta, que están haciendo, y porque mami llegó en una bicicleta? Ya ábranme- gritó disgustada-

Shizuma abrió la puerta algo exaltada –pero que intensa te pones- le dijo mientras trataba de disimular esa sonrisa pícara- ¿Qué te paso mi amor? – mirándola con la dulzura con que siempre lo hacía.

Sachiko: ¿Qué paso? –Imitó la pregunta con alboroto- eso te pregunto yo a ti ¿Por qué llegaste en una –se detuvo de golpe al observar mejor la escena- un momento- colocándose la mano en la barbilla- ¿tu porque solo traes ese albornoz? –Mirando la vestimenta de su mami- AJA- exclamo levantando el índice de la mano derecha- madrugaron a tener sexo.

Violet: Hanazono sachiko –regañándola, aunque realmente intentaba ocultar la sonrisa traviesa que estaba a punto de dibujarse en su rostro- ¿Por qué siempre estas pensado en sexo?

Sachiko no prestó atención a las palabras de su madre y continuo observando el centro de la habitación –wow –dijo mientras levantaba la desgarrada pijama que traía su madre la noche anterior cuando la acompañó a la cama _como era costumbre_ - Sexo salvaje aja –exclamo cubriéndose la boca con la otra mano para disimular la cara de sorpresa.

Shizuma: Mi vida –suplicó quitándole la prenda a su hija- deja de imaginar cosas tan perversas, solo se rompió y ya; Mejor dime que es lo que quieres- sonriendo a ver si convencía a su curiosa hija de una vez por todas-

Sachiko: ¡que quiero, que quiero! – Grito emocionada- Quiero que me cuenten todo, quiero saber cómo fue y lo más importante, díganme quien violo a quien- hablando cada vez más alto-

Shizuma y Violet no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. En momentos tan vergonzosos como ese se lamentaban el haber criado a sus hijas de una manera tan liberal y con tanta confianza; Pero aun así eran ellas quienes les alegraban la vida, aunque Emi rara vez estaba en casa y era un poco más seria que su hermana menor.

Violet decidió acabar con la incómoda escena hablándole con autoridad a su hija- ¿Señorita acaso usted no tiene que ir a la escuela, que hace aquí?

Sachiko: Pues despertándote, porque por estar haciendo cosas con mi mami olvidaste levantarme –dijo haciendo un pucherito _esos con los que siempre obtenía lo que quería_

Violet: tienes razón mi vida, pues si ya estas lista dame unos minutos y ya bajo para acompañarte

Sachiko: ok –habló resignada- pero primero cuéntame que paso –miró a la mayor de sus madres y junto las manos a manera de súplica, pues ella nunca le negaba nada cuando le hacia esas caritas- porfis, porfis

Shizuma: mi amor ya te dijimos que no pasó nada – y le guiño el ojo a su hija con esa complicidad que siempre había existido entre ambas- ahora danos un poco de privacidad porque necesitamos vestirnos.

Sachiko aunque ya estaba complacida con ese guiño de su madre, aún tenía una duda –y ella nunca se quedaba con la intriga de nada- ¿Mami, que ocurrió con tu auto?

Violet: es verdad –recodando lo sucedido en la llegada de su esposa- ¿De quién es esa bicicleta?

Shizuma decide contarles la historia pero antes de decir una palabra su hija les anuncia algo –Oye ahí trajeron tu auto, y vaya que lo trae una hermosa rubia- Dijo sachiko mientras miraba desde el balcón

Violet codea a Shizuma en señal de reproche y también se acerca al balcón- ¿cómo que una rubia?

Shizuma: outch –se acaricia la parte que Violet golpeo y también se acerca al mirador- Es que no me dejaron explicarles.

Las tres observan por un momento a la rubia vestida de traje junto al auto de Shizuma.

Violet: ah ya sé quién es, se llama Kurusugawa Himeko y será tu nueva escolta –miro seriamente a su hija-

sachiko: ¿Qué? –Exclamó algo enfadada- Pero yo pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que yo no quiero tener un guardaespaldas. Además ella me podrá seducir pero no creo que cuidar –dijo con sarcasmo-

Violet: ella es una de las mejores y te cuidara muy bien

sachiko: pero yo no la necesito, para eso me cuida chikane –frunciendo la boca-

Violet: Pues para que las cuide a las dos más bien. Quiero que bajes ahora mismo y te presentes con ella –ordenó.

Sachiko intenta discutir sobre la decisión de su madre pero Shizuma la toma por los hombros –Hija obedece a tu madre y no hagas más pucheros -

Sachiko camino hacia fuera de la habitación y antes de salir les ofreció esa sonrisa malvada que avisaba que estaba a punto de cometer una travesura – ¿saben qué? Hoy me apetece ir en motocicleta a la escuela así que ya no tendrán que llevarme

Violet captó claramente el mensaje, cosa que la enfureció – sachiko no hagas eso

sachiko: pues si ella es tan buena supongo que no tendrá problema en perseguirme hasta la escuela -soltó una risa algo malvada y corrió antes de que sus madres pudiesen decirle algo mas

Violet dio un grito que se escuchó en toda la mansión –sachiko! Shizuma controla a tu hija –le ordenó aunque sabía que ella nunca le decía nada a sus hijas, siempre era complaciente y alcahueta.

Shizuma: déjala amor, tu sabes que ella siempre le hace lo mismo a todos los guardaespaldas. Así que si esa chica realmente es tan buena como dicen no tendrá problema para superar las susodichas pruebas de Sach.

-/-/-/-/-

Sachiko caminó en dirección a la rubia mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza, aunque pudo ver su atractivo físico supo de inmediato que era muy poco femenina para su gusto. A ella particularmente le gustaban las niñas frágiles y sumisas, no rudas y menos esa rubia que era mucho más alta que ella.

Himeko miró fijamente a la preciosa joven que se acercaba, supuso que era ella a quien debía cuidar pues el parecido físico con la señora Violet era impresionante. De no ser porque la misma señora le dijo que cuidaría a su hija abría jurado que esas dos mujeres eran gemelas.

Sachiko heredó de su madre esa costumbre tan occidental de extender la mano para presentarse, así que lo hizo para la joven rubia

Himeko tomó la mano de la joven y con ese simple gesto pudo confirmar lo que se temía, ella era la hija de menor de su jefe y por supuesto su protegida –Mi nombre es kurusugawa Himeko, estoy a su servicio.

Sachiko: Yo soy Hanazono sachiko –anuncio secamente- si logras superar mi pequeña prueba entonces serás mi guardaespaldas –dijo ocultando una sonrisa pícara- Ya es hora de ir a la escuela – comentó mientras se subía a su motocicleta Suzuki B-King modelo 2014 de alto cilindraje color negro, la cual había sido motivo de pelea entre sus madres cuando decidió adquirirla, pues a Violet le parecía muy peligroso y Shizuma solo pensaba en complacer a su hija– debes cuidarme hasta que entre a la escuela y luego debes asegurarte de que llegue sana y salva a casa, claro si es que puedes alcanzarme- Encendió la motocicleta y se marchó del lugar.

Himeko miró la escena atónita- así que a esto se refería la señora cuando dijo que hoy tendría la verdadera entrevista- Buscó con la mirada una solución a su problema, pero llevarse el Ferrari no era una buena opción pues podrían pensar que se lo estaba robando, vio su bicicleta tirada en el suelo y pues si más alternativas se subió a ella e hizo uso de toda sus energías para pedalear tan rápido como le era posible.

Sachiko olvidó llevar los auriculares para su celular así que cuando este comenzó a sonar no tuvo más alternativa que detenerse y contestar –alo-

Violet gritaba histérica al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, esa pobre escolta va tras de ti en una bicicleta; Yo te enseñé que a todas las personas debes tratarlas como tus semejantes pero tú solo piensas en ti misma y no tienes consideración con nadie.

Sachiko estaba acostumbrada a que su mamá se enojara y gritara pero luego se le pasaba el malgenio y solo la consentía, así que esas escenas no la preocupaban ni un poco- Mamá no me regañes, la culpa la tuviste tú por decirme que ella era la mejor en lo que hacía… Ah espera me está entrando otra llamada

Violet: sachiko no se te ocurra ponerme en espera, sachiko, sachiko -

sachiko: chikane, lo siento me cogió la tarde y no pude ir a recogerte- hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a su prima- ya no me regañes que te pareces a mi mamá ¡rayos mi mamá! –Exclamo y retomo la llamada anterior- mamá, mamá –miró la pantalla- me colgó, eso significa que ahora si está realmente enojada.

Gracias a esas llamadas Himeko logró casi alcanzar a la chica en la motocicleta, aunque nunca lograba acercarse lo suficiente al menos no la perdía de vista. Todo su cuerpo sudaba de manera exagerada pero aun así lo llevo hasta el límite con tal de superar el reto de esa niña malcriada.

Sachiko olvidó por completo que atrás venia alguien y aceleró, para desgracia suya el trafico estaba imposible. Unos minutos después llegó a la escuela para señoritas Liliam. Dejó la motocicleta en el parqueadero que casi nadie usaba ya que la mayoría de las jóvenes allí eran de la alta sociedad por ende iban a la escuela en sus limusinas.

Himeko llegó al mismo lugar absolutamente exhausta, se bajó de la bicicleta y se sentó por un rato en el prado para tomar aire. Un rato después se acercó sigilosamente a la motocicleta de lujo de la engreída joven y le hizo unos cuantos ajustes en la aceleración.  
Justo a las 5 de la tarde finalizó la jornada de clases. Himeko estaba al pendiente de la salida de la joven aunque siempre guardando las distancias. Un momento después vio que ella salió abrazada con otra chica y detrás de ella venia dos jóvenes más, a las cuales no prestó atención.

Sachiko le puso el casco a una de las jóvenes que estaba atrás de ella y se despidió de las demás. Tres muchachos se le acercaron antes de que pudiera montarse en su vehículo.

- Mira nada más, pero si es mi lesbiana favorita – Habló desafiante el hombre que estaba en medio de los otros dos.

Sachiko:- vaya pero si es nuestro marica favorito- dijo con altivez.

- Cuida tus palabras, el que seas la persona más adinerada en esta escuela no te da el derecho de pisotearnos – Intervino el hombre de la derecha

Sachiko: fueron ustedes quienes vinieron a buscarme, supongo que eso era lo que querían

-Veo que la niña rica no tiene escolta, que mala suerte para ti porque ahora te enseñaré a ser mujer de verdad- Amenazó el hombre de en medio y se acercó bruscamente a la joven.

- Déjala en paz- Alegó la joven que aun llevaba el casco puesto- tu solo estás enojado porque no entiendes que nunca le gustaras a sachiko, Suguru -

Sachiko: Chikane déjalo, él nunca va a entender

- Pero si es nuestra segunda lesbiana favorita –habló el hombre de la derecha y le puso la mano en el hombro a la joven del casco- no te entrometas, calladita te ves más bonita.

Suguru también se acercó de más a Sachiko para intentar robarle un beso –No quiero, déjame en paz- Gritó ella mientras forcejeaba, pero él le apretó con brusquedad los brazos.

Una mano se posó sobre la de Suguru y la giró lentamente aunque con mucha fuerza

- Acaso no escuchaste a la señorita- Dijo Himeko de manera muy pausada y amenazadora.

Suguru: ¿Y tú quién eres? –Se quejó – ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

Himeko no hizo caso de las palabras y solo apretó con más fuerza. Hasta que el joven fue cayendo de rodillas y casi suplicaba para que lo soltará

Himeko: No sé quién seas y no me interesa, siempre y cuando dejes en paz a la señorita –Volvió su mirada hacia el chico que tenía por los hombros a la joven del casco – Eso también va para ti –Luego miró a sachiko - ¿se encuentra bien, desea que lo siga castigando?

Sachiko: Ya debemos irnos así que déjalo –ordenó.

Himeko lo soltó y el hombre soltó un grito afeminado y ensordecedor. Los otros dos sujetos lo ayudaron a poner en pie y se fueron del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Sachiko: buen trabajo Himeko, nos veremos en la mansión – Tomó la mano de Chikane que parecía lela mirando quien sabe qué pues el casco no le permitió darse cuenta- vamos chikane, súbete.

Sachiko intentaba acelerar la moto a fondo pero esta no funcionada correctamente, aun así ella la condujo. Mientras chikane estaba nublada por la belleza que las había defendido- ¿Esa es la escolta de la que me hablaste?- preguntó con curiosidad.

SACHIKO: Si, y de hecho creo que es mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Chikane: Pues si no la quieres de escolta yo me la pido –dijo en un tono algo ¿lujurioso?

Sachiko no prestaba atención a lo que decía su acompañante porque estaba demasiado concentrada en tratar de que su motocicleta acelerara, pero esta no superaba los 30 Km/h.

Himeko se acercó sin ningún problema a la bicicleta y pedaleo bastante relajada junto a ella, las dos pasajeras la observaban con sorpresa.

Himeko: ¿pensaste que te dejaría escapar como esta mañana?

Sachiko: ¿Qué le hiciste a la motocicleta? –preguntó airada-

Himeko: nada que no se pueda arreglar –respondió con calma- solo no quería tener que alcanzarte nuevamente.

Algunos kilómetros más adelante Sachiko se desvió hacia la entrada de una mansión. Aunque Himeko ya había visto la mansión Hanazono que no era para nada modesta quedo alucinada al ver esa. Pues había una enorme colección de autos de lujo e incluso de fórmula 1.

La acompañante de sachiko descendió de la motocicleta y se quitó lentamente el casco; Himeko se detuvo a observarla con algo de intriga, pero la intriga se convirtió en una sensación que no pudo describir al ver la cabellera de un tono negro azulado como la noche caer por la espalda de la joven. Y sencillamente quedo sin habla al encontrar el rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses, y los labios tan rosados como si fuesen una inmejorable pincelada del más perfeccionista de los artistas, tan delicados como el pétalo de una rosa y tan deseables como agua en el desierto. En ese momento la joven clavó su mirada sobre Himeko.

Himeko pensó que en su vida había visto a muchas personas atractivas y de miradas fascinantes, pero nunca una como esa. De un azul zafiro tan intenso que de solo notarse observada la hacía sentir indefensa. Ni el firmamento más claro ni la más obscura noche se les igualaba.

Chikane estaba acostumbrada a sentirse observada todo el tiempo, pero esa tan intrigante mirada amatista parecía que quisiera penetrar hasta su alma. Se le ocurrió que era tan mística como esa aurora boreal que solo se podía ver al alba y en una parte del mundo, un regalo dado solo a los más afortunados. Antes de volver a la tierra y desviar sus ojos, chikane se fijó en los finos labios que evocaban lujuria y pensó que debían ser traicioneros, como cuando tomas una rosa entre tus manos y por un momento olvidas que ella tiene espinas, solo cuando ves el brotar de la sangre recuerdas que esa flor también podía lastimarte.-hasta luego- le dijo tímidamente mientras continuo observando las delicadas facciones que dibujaban su rostro, se veía tan fuerte exteriormente y como si nada pudiese vencerla pero tan frágil como una hoja al viento es llevada a donde este quiera.

-/-/-/ 

Sachiko e Himeko regresaron a la mansión Hanazono, la más joven se dirigió a su cuarto mientras la rubia pidió hablar con la señora Violet. Esta se encontraba en el estudio en compañía de su esposa.

Violet: Himeko ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto más por cortesía, pues supuso que las acciones de su hija no habían sido bien vistas.

Himeko ofreció una reverencia y se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa peligris que se había encontrado en la mañana.

Violet: ven acércate- ordenó- deja que te presente a mi esposa.

Shizuma se presentó formalmente- Mucho gusto, yo soy Hanazono Shizuma, aunque esta mañana nos conocimos no nos presentamos adecuadamente. Gracias por traerme el auto- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Himeko: Pues con esa mamá que tiene como no les iba a salir loca la muchachita- pensó al recordar la extraña actitud de la ojiverde y la arrogante manera de la hija menor- No fue nada- dijo en voz alta y nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos – hay por Dios, yo le coquetee a la esposa de mi jefa.

Violet: ¿y cómo te fue? –preguntó intrigada.

Himeko recordó todo lo sucedido y nuevamente se hizo presa de la ira- Con todo el respeto que ustedes dos se merecen, pero tengo que decir que su hija está loca-soltó las palabras como si se atorará con ellas- Como esperan que un guardaespaldas la proteja si ella sale como una loca y sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Así como hoy fueron unos simples estudiantes quienes intentaron agredirla mañana podrían ser mercenarios contratados, pero a ella no le importa su propia seguridad es por eso que a un escolta tampoco le ha de interesar. Así que antes de que me lo preguntes les diré que no acepto el trabajo-anuncio con total seguridad-

Violet ¿Qué? – exclamó, pues aparte de que esa chica se atrevía a hablarle como nadie más lo había hecho, le estaba rechazando una propuesta sin siquiera hacerla- ¿pero porque?

En ese momento sachiko entro al salón e intervino con esa arrogancia tan suya –vaya, pero que rápida eres para dar quejas.

Shizuma miró a su hija con complicidad y como siempre se puso de su parte- mi niña ¿Cómo estás?... Pues como ves tienes razón, ya nos están dando quejas.

Himeko sintió que esa mujer le había herido el ego hasta lo más profundo, así que no se contuvo más y les gritó todo lo que necesitaba decir- ¿quejas? Se supone que hoy estaba en mi día de prueba pero resulto que ya era responsable por la seguridad de su hija. Tuve que salir tras ella en una bicicleta para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, otro simplemente la habría dejado, pero no, yo no. Yo Salí como una vil estúpida a cuidar a una niña malcriada, y usted me dice que estoy dando quejas –cada vez la ira se hacía más incontenible.

Violet: Me disculpo en nombre de mi hija, pero mida sus palabras y no le llame malcriada –pidió con una calma abrumadora.

Himeko: hasta luego, fue un placer –dijo con sarcasmo y dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Sachiko se interpuso en el camino de la escolta para detenerla –no seas llorona, ya cálmate. Yo venía a dar buenas referencias de ti.

Himeko contuvo las ganas que tenia de golpear a la engreída joven.

Sachiko: Como ya lo saben ella no solo me alcanzo sino que me salvo la vida, así que yo acepto que sea mi guardaespaldas.

Himeko: Pero yo no quiero – afirmó mientras respiraba para calmarse- Mire señorita, yo no me entrené durante los 3 años más tortuosos de mi vida como para venir a ser su niñera.

Shizuma: ¿pero qué estás diciendo? Cálmate ya por Dios- exigió.

Himeko no se atrevió a hablar porque sabía que si lo hacía alguien saldría lastimado, así que se marchó del lugar sin decir ni una palabra.

Violet miro a su esposa y a su hija como reprochándoles por lo sucedido – miren ella es muy buena y yo quiero que sea nuestra guardaespaldas, y tu sachiko ya es hora de que madures

sachiko: pero si yo le dije que si- poniendo su típica carita mimada.

Violet: si, pero después de tratarla como lo hiciste. Iré a hablar con ella.

-/-/-/-/-

Himeko se subió a la bicicleta y antes de irse se quitó la chaqueta que ya la tenía acalorada, también la camisa de manga larga y agradeció el llevar puesta una camiseta de tela muy delgada y en forma de esqueleto debajo, aunque esta le dejaba bastante al descubierto no le importó. Lo que quería era eso, frescura.

Violet camino en dirección a la joven rubia y vio como esta se quitaba la parte superior del uniforme hasta quedar en una camisa que provocaba y mucho – uff que calor- dijo y se acercó a la chica. – Vamos himeko dame una oportunidad de hablar por favor –suplicó

Himeko habló en español pues supuso que nadie entendería –Venga pues mamacita yo la atiendo.

Violet respondió en el mismo idioma y aunque quiso sonar indignada pues le salió muy coqueto- ¿disculpa?

Himeko abrió sus ojos hasta donde pudo- Hay no me diga que usted habla español

Violet: claro que sí, yo soy de origen argentino. Pensé que mis rasgos lo hacían muy notorio.

Himeko: es verdad, pues japonesa no parece.

Violet sonrió con picardía- ¿y qué es eso de mamacita?

Himeko se sonrojo tanto o más que un tomate, pero no titubeo al hablar – Pues tendrá que disculparme pero usted es una mujer muy atractiva, así que sencillamente no me negaría a hablar con usted- habló utilizando ese tono de voz que usaba para ligar

Violet: Pues haber señorita coqueta entonces tampoco se negará cuando le pida que se quede y trabaje para mí.

Himeko habló usando ese tan marcado acento de su tierra: ASH pero es que su hija no pone de su parte y así es muy verraco cuidarla.

Violet: che, vos hablas muy bueno el español ¿de qué parte de Colombia es que eres? –preguntó cada vez más curiosa.

Himeko: de Medellín, donde nacen las mujeres más lindas de Colombia

Violet: Eso puedo ver- pensó pero dijo otra cosa- Umm alguna vez fui a la capital de ese país.

Himeko: Los rolos también son agradables pero más lo somos los paisas

Violet: ¿paisas?

Himeko: así nos dicen de cariño a las personas que nacemos en Antioquia.

Violet: y volviendo al tema. ¿Aceptas o no?

Himeko se rascó la cabeza pero no contesto nada

Violet: Prometo pagarte el doble de lo que me pidas

A Himeko se le hizo agua el bolsillo ante esa propuesta –Pues a usted le debo mucho ya que fue usted quien fundó la academia, y el entrar allí ha sido una gran experiencia en mi vida, así queee –titubeo-

Violet: bien te espero mañana a las 7 am, y en la tarde nos vemos en R&F para firmar tu contrato

Himeko: está bien –dijo resignada- Ah y lamento mucho haberle dicho lo de antes –refiriéndose a la manera descarada en que le coqueteo-

Violet: No hay ningún problema, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer y menos a mi esposa –amenazó

Himeko se sobresaltó un poco pero no dijo nada al respecto

Violet: Toma esto en pago por todo lo que pasaste hoy- extendiéndole un pequeño sobre con dinero.

-/-/-/-/-

Himeko decidió pasar por la academia para saludar a Yumi y contarle todo lo ocurrido. Se encerraron en la habitación de la más joven pero la rubia lucia tan sexy en esa camisa de esqueleto que Yumi se la comía con la mirada.

Himeko notó la lujuriosa mirada de la peli castaña así que la atrapo contra su cuerpo y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo. Se entregaron a los deseosos besos y terminaron recostadas en la cama. A pesar del ajetreado día que había tenido, Himeko nunca rechazaba una propuesta indecente. Ambos pares de manos estaban inquietas y buscaban el acceso a la piel de la otra

_TOC TOC_

El sonido de la puerta las hizo sobresaltarse y retomar el control

Yomi les hablo desde el otro lado – chicas les traje algo de comer, abran la puerta

Yumi se apresuró a dejar entrar a su madre y está casi de inmediato interrogo a Himeko –Me contaron que tuviste un día difícil

Himeko: si, la hija de esas dos no es más que una malcriada –dijo aun algo resentida

Yumi. ¿Esas dos? ¿En dónde estás trabajando? Himeko- pregunto intrigada.

Yomi: Nada más ni nada menos que en la mansión Hanazono

Yumi se exalto de inmediato -¡queeeeeee!

Tanto Yomi como Himeko miraron intrigadas la reacción de la menor

Yumi: oh lo siento- se disculpó y retomo el control- vaya que rico se ve la cena, comamos muero de hambre

Yomi: ¿esto que contiene? –Miró inquisitivamente a su hija- no me vayas a salir con que te gusta la hija de la Hanazono.

Yumi se sonrojo bastante y se le dificultó ocultar los nervios –no, para nada, ella solo es una chica de la escuela

Himeko notó el nerviosismo de Yumi así que intervino para ayudarla- oye recuerda que eres mi novia

Yomi: es verdad, te permito la relación con Himeko porque ella se lo ganó, pero jamás aceptaré a la hija de Hanazono Shizuma ¿está claro?

Yumi: está claro mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo quiero a Himeko –afirmó tratando de sonar convincente.

Yomi: adiós- se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación- Y no le pongan el cerrojo a la puerta – ordenó haciéndolo sonar a amenaza.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas Yumi bombardeo a Himeko - ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas trabajando para la familia Hanazono? O sea que estuviste cerca de la hermosa sachiko, cuéntame todo –exclamó emocionada.

Himeko: Pues tu hermosa sachiko no es más que una engreída… hay no me digas que ella es tu gran amor

Yumi: si, es ella –suspiró- me hace tan feliz estar más cerca de ella.

Himeko la miro frunciendo el ceño- Te recuerdo que la que la va a tener cerca soy yo, no tú.

Yumi: precisamente, como tú eres su escolta entonces tendrás que ir por ella cuando salgamos de la escuela. Así que yo me acercaré a saludarte para poder estar más cerca de ella

Himeko: tu realmente estas obsesionada, y déjame decirte que tienes muy mal gusto

Yumi: Pero tú misma me dijiste que las personas son solo apariencias y que ella pude ser distinta en el interior

Himeko suspiró resignada- ¿Ya hiciste las cartas?... si esperamos un tiempo apropiado yo podría meterlas en su maletín

Yumi: las haré entonces.

Himeko: Solo espero que me recompenses bien –le dijo y la miró lujuriosamente-

Yumi: Por ahora te daré un beso

Yumi se sentó en el regazo de Himeko y la beso apasionadamente. Se detuvieron al recordar que la puerta estaba abierta y con el ojo de Yomi vigilante

Himeko: Mejor me voy a descansar

Himeko se puso de pie para marcharse y Yumi se despidió bien fuerte para asegurarse de que sus madres la escucharan – Adiós amor mío, espero verte mañana.

Himeko intentó dormir. A pesar del cansancio físico no podía conciliar el sueño pues solo podía pensar en esa preciosa joven de ojos color zafiro a la que había conocido… -tan inalcanzable- Dijo resignada antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Hasta la próxima

K&P


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches querid s lector s, aquí les dejamos este tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada de esta larga historia…

Como siempre les agradecemos enormemente sus comentarios tan positivos y el que nos lean. Pero por cierto inconveniente nos vemos en la obligación de hacer estas fuertes advertencias, NUEVAMENTE – 1. Este fic no tiene nada de tradicional, aquí alteramos y moldeamos las personalidades de los personajes ya conocidos a nuestro antojo. Con la intención de hacer las historias más interesantes y diferentes, y como siempre implantarles nuestro propio sello.  
2. Esto puede desinflar a algun s, pero es mejor que lo sepan – Chikane NO es nuestro personaje principal, ella hace parte de la historia pero ya que la mayoría de escritores la han sobre explotado, acá le damos protagonismo a Himeko. Y les recordamos que al ser esto una segunda temporada, los personajes principales siguen siendo Shizuma y Violet, y ya verán que Himeko se puede convertir en la manzana de la discordia.  
3. La historia no es apta para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada, pues los temas que vamos a tocar aún pueden ser tabú en su sociedad…y acá manejamos esa falsa moral y controversiales temas para imprimirle picante a esta lujuriosa historia.

Si le gusta el lemon levante la mano y prepárese para leer, porque lemon es lo que tenemos para darles de aquí en adelante, y lo que dure el fic…

A LEER…

**Acto 3**

Ascensión a la lujuria 

Ya habían transcurrido varias semanas desde que Himeko comenzó a trabajar para la familia Hanazono, todos los días veía muy temprano a la pareja de Shizuma y Violet Hanazono, aunque era extraño estas siempre le regalaban una que otra mirada intrigante y ella, bueno Himeko no era capaz de resistirse a la sensualidad de sus jefas y terminaba viéndolas de la misma manera. De vez en cuando se encontraba con la hija mayor, Emi Hanazono era una esbelta rubia de ojos cafés claros demasiado seria por cierto; Rara vez estaba en la mansión, pues ella era equitadora, cosa que aprendió de su tía Miki, así que pasaba mucho tiempo en el campo.

Himeko se acostumbró rápidamente a su rutina diaria, esta consistía en escoltar a Sachiko y su prima Chikane hasta el colegio cada mañana, siempre lo hacían en la limusina de sus jefas. En la cual también viajaba la señora Violet de vez en cuando, así que Himeko aprovechaba cuando no subían la ventanilla de privacidad para observar a las pasajeras por el espejo retrovisor. Ya que ella siempre ocupaba el lugar del copiloto, usaba gafas oscuras para que así nadie se percatara de lo que estaba mirando. Le gustaba centrarse en la belleza de Chikane, algo en esa mujer varios años menor que ella la atrapaba. Pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su sensual jefa. Nunca podía hacer lo mismo con Shizuma porque para su mala suerte esta no cambiaba su Ferrari por nada, y prácticamente nunca usaba la limusina.  
Después de dejar a las chicas en la escuela debía escoltar a la señora Violet durante el día. Al caer la tarde y alrededor de las 5 pm, ella regresaba en la limusina a por las estudiantes y las debía llevar a casa. A veces su día terminaba ahí, pero en otras ocasiones debía ser de guardaespaldas para la señorita Sachiko durante el día entero. Cosa que le gustaba mucho pues ella generalmente estaba en compañía de Chikane, en cuanto la veía en su ropa informal susurraba cosas en español _tales como "Que mujer tan hermosa" "Como amaneciste de linda hoy" A veces era un poco menos dama en sus comentarios pero agradecía que nadie la entendiera, pues se aseguraba de que la señora Violet que era quien hablaba español no estuviese cerca en esos momentos_.  
Chikane comenzó a ir en compañía de su novia, siempre andaba con ella como una garrapata pues esa chica era excesivamente celosa con la chica de ojos zafiro. En cambio Sachiko cada semana llevaba a una chica diferente, tal y como lo había dicho Yumi esa joven cambiaba de novia como si de ropa interior se tratase.

Yumi era quien mejor se lo estaba pasando, pues ya al menos se había hecho notar por Sachiko. Ella siempre se apresuraba a salir de la escuela para "ir a saludar a Himeko" mientras ella estaba junto a la limusina esperando a sus protegidas. Aunque ambas sabían que Yumi solo lo hacía para estar cerca de Sachiko. La dos "amigas" se saludaban con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Chikane miraba la escena con una sensación extraña en el pecho, muy parecida a la ira. No entendían como podía sucederle eso pero es que esa escolta era tan atractiva que se le hacía imposible no mirarla. Pero en cuanto tenía ese raro sentimiento solo se aferraba más a su novia para recordarse cuál era su lugar.

Sachiko aunque siempre vivía en su mundo y no miraba a nadie a su alrededor a menos de que fuese una joven para conquistar, siempre veía a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color coqueteando con su escolta; Aunque cuando observaba mejor podía notar que ellas parecían más bien amigas de hace tiempo, pues hablaban con mucha confianza. Pero Sachiko solo podía pensar en saciar su necesidad de mujeres y en descubrir quién era la persona que desde hacía varias semanas le había estado dejando bellísimos poemas en su maletín.

Por suerte para Himeko la relación entre ella y la señorita Sachiko comenzó a mejorar. La ojiazul le ponía temas de conversación y Himeko respondía cortésmente a todo.  
Sachiko admiraba la belleza de Himeko pero solo la veía como una buena amiga. Con ella se sentía a gusto hablando de esos temas que no podía con su prima y mejor amiga Chikane, pues ella era algo conservadora. Charlaban sobre sexo, mujeres y un sinfín de temas que ninguna tocaría con otras personas.  
La confianza entre ellas se afianzaba cada día más, pero Himeko siempre se mantenía en su posición pues ella también era su jefa. Aunque si le acolitaba todas las locuras para así evitar que se le escapara y le hiciera más difícil el trabajo. Ya que cumplir apropiadamente con este significada estar más cerca de sus madres, pues con el paso de los días le gustaba más la lujuria que le despertaban esas dos mujeres.

-/-/-/-/-/-

A Sachiko le aburría tener que ir siempre en limusina pero no podía ir en motocicleta porque entonces Himeko no podría protegerla, así que hizo uso de sus dotes manipuladores para con su mami.

Shizuma estaba en su amplia oficina, no levantaba la mirada para nada pues no hacía más que revisar y firmar documentos. Su hija entró al lugar y se aventó a abrazarla.  
Tras un pequeño saludo Sachiko no se alejó de su madre sino que más bien aprovecho que esta le estaba acariciando el cabello para hacerle su petición.

Shizuma lo tomo de una manera calmada aunque con sorpresa- vaya mi vida, ¿y para que quieres otra motocicleta? bastante nos costó convencer a tu madre de que te dejara tener la primera.

Sachiko puso esa carita con la que obtenía todo lo que quería- bueno es que, es que me gustaría poder escaparme en mi motocicleta con las chicas, pero si Himeko no se me despega no puedo llevarlas junto a mí.

Shizuma: entiendo, entonces lo que quieres es que le regale una moto a Himeko para que ella pueda seguirte.

Sachiko: si, pero es que no quiero que mi madre lo vaya a malinterpretar, no creo que a ella le agrade mucho que tú le des ese tipo de regalos a mi escolta.

Shizuma sonrió con complicidad - Yo me encargo de tu madre, te aseguro que lo va a aprobar

Sachiko beso en la mejilla a su madre y no pudo ocultar su emoción- Te amo mucho mami, gracias por complacerme en todo.

Shizuma sonrió _como le gustaba ver esa sonrisa en sus pequeñas_ Yo te adoro mi pequeña, pero que tu madre no se entere de cuanto te complazco.

Ambas sonrieron con malicia.

-/-/-/-/-

Algunos días después Shizuma se acercó a Himeko quien ya se estaba cambiando para marcharse a su casa, y le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar. Shizuma manejaba el Ferrari a gran velocidad, pero a Himeko le gustaba mucho la manera elegante y agilidad con que lo hacía. Durante el camino su jefa la interroga sobre algunos temas poco usuales, "Que si tiene novia, que si desde siempre le han gustado las chicas, que si se ha enamorado, que que es lo que piensa del sexo sin compromiso"

Himeko sospecha que hay algo más detrás de esa conversación pero decide responder a cada pregunta – no tengo novia, creo que me gustan las mujeres desde que tengo memoria, solo me enamore una vez, creo- dijo con duda- ahora no se si eso era amor, y bueno pues prefiero el sexo sin compromiso, eso hace todo más fácil.

En cuanto bajaron del vehículo Himeko pudo ver que estaban dentro de un concesionario de motocicletas.

Shizuma: Quiero que escojas la motocicleta que más te guste, no importa el valor. Como ya sabes a Sachiko le gustan mucho así que si tú eres su escolta lo más normal es que tengas una para seguirla.

Himeko la miro sorprendida- ¿en serio la que yo quiera? ¿Y será mía?

Shizuma sonrió –pues claro que sí, o esperas que sea yo quien la conduzca- dijo con sarcasmo.

Himeko agradeció quien sabe cuántas veces al estar parada junto a su nueva motocicleta, una Ninja jet 5 R color plateada. Shizuma la miraba con gracia y luego le pidió que escoltara su auto hasta la mansión para que la estrenara de una buena vez.

Lo primero que hizo Himeko tras haber dejado a su jefa en la mansión fue apresurarse a comprar un casco y luego ir por Yumi, quería darle un paseo en su nueva adquisición.

Un rato después las dos jóvenes estaban sobre una colina observando la ciudad desde allí, aun sobre la motocicleta. Yumi rodeo la cintura de la conductora con sus manos y permitió que estas se tornaran inquietas. Acarició el firme abdomen hasta posar sus manos sobre los pechos de la rubia.

Himeko estaba bastante cómoda con las insinuantes caricias

- Umm que rico se sienten – dijo Yumi con algo de morbo al acariciarle los senos –es como si estuviera tocando los de Sachiko- y así arruino el momento.

Himeko: tenías que hablar de más- reprochó algo molesta y con rabia le quito las manos alejándolas de su cuerpo.

Yumi: si no te conociera diría que estas celosa-

Himeko se sintió un poco más enojada por el comentario –claro que no lo estoy. Te llevare a casa, ya es tarde.

Yumi: ok, como no estas celosa entonces hagamos lo que siempre hemos querido, hazme tuya ahora mismo- la retó

Himeko se sintió aún más molesta pues sabía que Yumi la retaba de esa manera, solo porque estaban en un lugar en el que en cualquier momento podría acercarse alguien- tengo que llevarte a casa

Yumi notó el enojo y decidió aprovecharse del momento para obtener lo que siempre había querido, desde esa ocasión en que descubrió a Himeko tendiendo relaciones con otra de las estudiantes de la academia, en plena pista de obstáculos – estas celosa y solo me estas sacando excusas, ya veo que no eres capaz

Himeko no lo soportó más. Uno, esa chica mucho menor la estaba retando, y dos hacía mucho que quería llegar a eso con Yumi. Descendió de la motocicleta y cargo a la peli castaña hasta ambas recostarse en el prado. Los besos que se daban en ese momento demostraban cuanto habían esperado por ese momento, no eran ni suaves ni rápidos, ni fogosos ni románticos, solo deseosos por poseer el cuerpo de la otra. Yumi dejo que Himeko se posara sobre ella, y empezó a contornear su cadera contra el cuerpo de ella, demostrándole así cuanto deseaba que eso sucediera.

Antes de que ambas se dieran cuenta, Yumi ya le había quitado la camisa a Himeko y esta le descubrió el pecho. Solo le quito la ropa interior pero dejó la falda del uniforme en su lugar pues ambas tenían prisa por llegar al contacto. La mayor levantó un poco la larga falda que usaban las estudiantes del colegio para señoritas Liliam y metió su cabeza bajo esta.  
Himeko besó la parte más íntima de Yumi haciendo que esta se excitara de manera incontrolable.  
La más joven imagino en muchas ocasiones como se sentiría cuando por primera vez alguien la besara de esa manera o más bien en esa parte del cuerpo, pero sin importar cuanto lo haya idealizado eso que estaba sintiendo era definitivamente mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.  
Yumi se excitaba cada vez más con el roce de la lengua en su entre pierna, tomó la cabeza de Himeko y la empujo más hacia sí, obligándole a que se moviera más rápido. Los gemidos salían desde su garganta sin control alguno y cada vez más fuertes, y entonces sucedió. Llegó al clímax de una manera exquisita, por primera vez en su vida ella probaba esa sensación y pensó que era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Himeko pudo ver la satisfacción en el rostro de Yumi y se sintió bien por ello. Pero aún no habían terminado –Aunque muero de ganas por hacerte mía por completo, dejaré que guardes tu virginidad para la persona que realmente amas- le susurró.  
Sin embargo Yumi estaba demasiado excitada y quería experimentar un poco más, así que le pidió a Himeko que continuara pero sin quitarle ese preciado tesoro.  
La rubia obedeció y se quitó la parte inferior de la ropa.

-uff- dejó escapar Yumi con la voz entrecortada al sentir la intimidad de Himeko contra la suya, la humedad en ambas aumento rápidamente y con el roce tan fuerte y rápido no tardaron en llegar al clímax juntas.

Yumi: eres increíble Himeko, esto tenemos que hacerlo más seguido- dijo con la respiración aun algo entrecortada, más por la emoción que por el cansancio. Pues ya llevaban algunos minutos echadas boca arriba sintiendo el húmedo pasto en su espalda y contemplando al firmamento.

Himeko sonrió de esa manera encantadora y miró a su compañera con esa complicidad que había surgido entre ellas desde hacía mucho- Y eso que eres virgen, si no lo fueras te harías adicta al sexo en menos de nada.

Yumi: Con lo delicioso que es dudo que pueda guárdame para Sachiko por mucho tiempo más.

Ambas rieron y hablaron por otro rato antes de regresar a casa.

-/-/-/-/

El sábado en la mañana Himeko llegó a la mansión Hanazono a una hora poco usual y con ropa informal, pues Sachiko le había pedido días antes que las acompañara a ella y a su prima durante ese fin de semana, ya que irían de campamento. La escolta accedió encantada a cuidarlas por esos dos días, pues aparte de poder relajarse un poco también podría tener cerca a la angelical Chikane.  
Vestía de manera muy cómoda, unos blue jeans levemente holgados y una camisa polo color blanco. Sus tenis favoritos y unas gafas bien oscuras. En esta ocasión llevaba el cabello suelto pues la idea era relajarse. Una de las maid le informó que las señoras la esperaban junto a la piscina para desayunar.

En cuanto pasó la puerta de cristal corrediza, sus ojos se clavaron en las despampanantes alas tatuadas en la espalda de su jefe. Ella estaba allí sentada y levemente apoyada sobre la mesa justo de frente a la alberca mientras su esposa nadaba un poco. Violet vio a la escolta y la invitó a que se acercara.  
Himeko aunque cautelosa no podía dejar de observar el cuerpo casi desnudo de su jefa. Ofreció una reverencia y en esos cortos segundos se fijó en cada detalle, ella llevaba un traje de baño que consistía de dos piezas, pero la parte inferior del cuerpo estaba cubierta con un pequeño short de jean muy provocativo.

Violet: buenos días Himeko, por favor siéntate y desayuna con nosotras. Te agradezco mucho el que acompañes a las chicas.

Aunque Himeko escuchó lo que su jefa decía no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, pues estaba sencillamente anonadada observándola. Lujuriosamente sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde sus descubiertas piernas que estaban levemente cruzadas por la pantorrilla, ascendiendo por su abdomen y por su provocativa cintura; Continuaron por sus redondos y hermosos pechos, los cuales no daban muestra alguna de haber amamantado a un bebe, y se detuvo un momento en esos carnosos labios de un rojo carmesí que le hicieron inevitable el saborearse levemente los suyos propios. Y se quedó con la mirada clavada en los llamativos ojos azules como el cielo, que a pesar de estar cubiertos por los lentes aún se podían distinguir.

-Himeko, Himeko – insistió Violet al darse cuenta de que su escolta estaba como ida.

Himeko por fin aterrizó y recordó en donde estaba y que a esa mujer que se había atrevido a observar de esa manera tan fogosa no era más sino su jefa y por cierto una mujer casada. – ah, señora- dijo sin poder ocultar sus nervios.

Violet: Pero en que planeta andas mujer –preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, pues le resultó graciosa la actitud de la joven.

-Me imagino que en el de la coquetería o acaso no vez cómo te mira- intervino Shizuma, aunque para nada molesta.

Violet: Pues quien te manda a tener una esposa tan atractiva- casi reprochó en un tono burlón.

Shizuma se acercó a su mujer y la besó de manera apasionada y posesiva. Himeko se sonrojó y aunque quiso dirigir la mirada hacia otra parte, esta parecía tener voluntad propia y se quedó allí clavada no solo en la mujer cuyas gotas de agua acariciaban su cuerpo, sino en la manera tan excitante en que ellas se besaban. Nuevamente la joven saboreo sus labios y los mordió levemente.  
Shizuma se acercó a la joven rubia que parecía estar allí clavada como una estatua, la cual se sintió desnuda ante la penetrante mirada verde, así que para salir de ese trance se reacomodó las oscuras gafas y ofreció una reverencia.

Himeko: buenas días señora Shizuma-dijo con el aliento aun entrecortado

Shizuma: hola Himeko, puedo notar que te pongo nerviosa- afirmó con un tono de voz muy sensual 

Himeko se sonrojó nuevamente y aunque quiso disculparse solo logró pronunciar monosílabos –ah, emmm, yo…

Violet: Deja de molestarla amor –le ordenó a su esposa- Mejor ven y desayunamos, Himeko siéntate.

Himeko obedeció y se sentó junto a la señora Violet y justo en frente de Shizuma, algo en esas mujeres hacia que se le erizaran todos los bellos del cuerpo, pero la lujuria que le despertaban era por mucho, la sensación más excitante que hubiese experimentado en su vida.

Violet: mira quiero darte este celular para nosotras poder llamarte y saber cómo están las chicas –extendió su mano y le entregó el aparato- Es que si llamamos a Sachiko ella dirá que nos estamos portando controladoras.

Shizuma: Te lo dirá a ti, porque sabe que yo no le daría un celular a su escolta solo para mantenerla vigilada- sonrió ante su propio sarcasmo.

Violet: claro, como tú eres una alcahueta- le dijo de manera muy tierna, pues aunque se lo reprochaba en el fondo le gustaba que Shizuma se entregará tanto a sus hijas- Y no la vigilo, solo quiero saber si MI hija está bien-

Las tres mujeres desayunaron juntas pues Sachiko era bastante demorada para vestirse. Mientras comían, tanto Violet como Shizuma no dejaban de observar de manera intrigante a Himeko.  
La rubia se sentía algo confusa con la situación, así que terminó y se puso de pie primero que las demás.

Himeko se despidió cordialmente de sus jefas y agradeció por el desayuno, antes de retirarse volvió su mirada una última vez a los labios de la pelinegra.

-/-/-/-/-

Sachiko se despidió de sus madres quienes hasta no abrazarla, consentirla y pedirle que se cuidara no le dejaron marchar.  
En cuanto llegó al parqueadero vio que Himeko ya estaba preparando las maletas que llevarían, así que se dispuso a ayudarle.

… Mientras tanto junto a la alberca se llevaba a cabo una conversación bastante "picante"…

Shizuma: Pero que guarda espaldas más coqueta, ¿viste cómo te miraba? –le preguntó a su esposa.

Violet: Yo no vi nada, porque eso no pasó – respondió calmadamente, aunque si lo había notado.

Shizuma: pues yo lo vi todo, ella se quedó mirando tu tatuaje

Violet dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona- eso no es coquetear ¿y cómo podrías saber lo que miraba si llevaba unas gafas negras?

Shizuma: ¿Por qué la defiendes? – indagó sin perder la calma, pues lo cierto es que pretendía aprovechar esa situación para complacer sus propios caprichos.

Violet: ¿acaso estás celosa de la escolta?- interrogó con picardía

Shizuma: de hecho, NO. A mí me encanta que sientan envidia de la hermosa mujer que tengo por esposa. Eso sin mencionar que desde hace días he estado pensando sobre algunas ideas algo- hizo una pausa- algo lujuriosas.

Violet: No me digas- dibujo una media sonrisa algo maliciosa- ¿Cómo que ideas?

Shizuma: es que no sé cómo decírtelo, no quiero que lo tomes a mal.

Violet se acercó peligrosamente a la boca de su mujer- Dime que no tiene nada que ver con Himeko

Shizuma se sintió algo nerviosa y rogó que su esposa no la descubriera tan pronto –pues más o menos, es que he visto como la miras.

Violet se sobresaltó un poco, pero guardo la compostura- ¿Qué? Ahora soy yo la que la miro –reprochó, pero por alguna razón no estaba molesta por la conversación- ¿Quién acaba de ponerla nerviosa, y a quien se le alborotó la libido hace unas semanas cuando la vio por primera vez?

Shizuma sonrió con malicia- bueno es que tal vez si tenga que ver con ella, o bueno no exactamente. Es que no se si recuerdes que te dije, que quería que cometiéramos algunas locuras para recuperar nuestra vida sexual. Por ello he estado leyendo algunos libros sobre la sexualidad en las parejas, así que hay varias cosas que me encantaría probar.

Violet captó por donde iba el tema y decidió seguirle el juego a su esposa- ¿haber y como cuáles cosas? ¿Un trio tal vez? – indagó aunque era más que obvio que de eso quería hablar Shizuma.

Shizuma se sintió descubierta así que intentó disimular –mmm, bueno, pues el libro también recomendaba eso. Pero amm, no estoy segura. Es que no creo ser capaz de ver a mi esposa siendo besada y tocada por alguien más.

Violet se puso de pie y caminó hacia Shizuma, se sentó sensualmente en su regazo quedando frente a ella, o más bien, sobre ella –Y si fuésemos dos mujeres besándote a ti- dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

UFF, que rico- dijo Shizuma sin darse cuenta de que le había salido en voz alta.

Violet le golpea el pecho a manera de juego a su esposa- con que eso es lo quieres Hanazono- Aunque ella ya lo había deducido, quería parecer molesta.

Shizuma cargo a Violet- eres una tramposa, hiciste eso solo para sacarme la información- dicho esto se lanzó dentro de la piscina con la pelinegra en brazos.

-/-/-/-/-

Himeko y Sachiko prepararon dos carpas grandes con sus respectivos accesorios dentro de dos maletines, cada una llevaría uno. Aunque Himeko solo la veía como su protegida, le gustaba observarla pues la hermosa joven era una combinación perfecta entre el carácter y fuerza de Shizuma y la delicadeza y feminidad de Violet. Y por supuesto cada vez que la miraba le parecía estar viendo a su jefa con 20 años menos.

Frente a la entrada de la mansión Biakudan, Chikane esperaba en compañía de sus madres.  
Sachiko descendió de la motocicleta y le indicó a Himeko que hiciera lo mismo. La escolta se sintió bastante tensa pues la altísima rubia le clavo la mirada. Ofreció una reverencia a las tres mujeres y se fijó en Chikane, ella lucia tan hermosa como siempre, con un capri color caqui que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, una blusita ajustada con un leve escote y unas baletas que le daban un toque muy angelical.

Sachiko se acercó a ellas para saludar-Hola tía Miyuki- dijo mientras la abrazaba – Buen día tía kagome- A esta también la abrazó, aunque siempre se le dificultaba, pues ella era mucho más alta incluso que su mami Shizuma.

Sachiko se puso de pie junto a Himeko para presentarla como correspondía, aunque Miyuki ya la conocía Kagome aún no – ella es Himeko, mi guardaespaldas. Ella nos cuidara durante el viaje

Himeko saludo de manera muy formal pero la rubia no le despegaba el ojo

kagome: espero que cuides muy bien de ellas, como sabrás son nuestros tesoros

Himeko solo se limitó a decir –ese es mi trabajo-

Chikane se despidió de su madre Miyuki con un abrazo y luego se colgó al cuello de kagome

Kagome que era en exceso dulce con su hija, le hablaba como si aún fuese una bebe –Si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Sabes que puedes llamarme, mi bebe.

Chikane habló con resignación pues sabia lo protectora que era Kagome –si mamá, las amo. 

Sachiko e Himeko subieron sus respectivas motocicletas y Chikane por supuesto a la de su prima. Condujeron por un rato hasta el centro de la ciudad, en donde Sachiko recogería a su acompañante.

Chikane estaba bastante molesta, pues ese pequeño detalle no lo sabía – Sach, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría una de esas amiguitas tuyas? –reprochó

Sachiko respondió sin sentirse culpable, pues todo era parte de su plan –Es que si no venía alguna entonces no tendría sentido ir de campamento, pero la buena noticia es que tendrás a Himeko para ti solita –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mal disimulada.

Chikane se sonrojó levemente y continuo reprochándole con enfado a su prima- el que te haya dicho que me parece sexy no significa que quiera acostarme con ella o algo parecido- aunque pensó que eso no estaría tan mal.

Sachiko: Pues ya ni modos, así que tendrás que irte en la motocicleta con ella porque yo llevare a esa belleza –dijo señalando a la joven que la esperaba media cuadra más adelante.

Chikane se bajó bastante airada, se acercó a Himeko y la saludo entre dientes. Aunque parecía resignada en el fondo estaba emocionada por tener a la rubia tan cerca. Himeko balanceo un poco la motocicleta y le extendió su mano para que no se esforzara tanto al subirse, gesto que derritió a la joven.  
La suave mano de Chikane transmitió un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo de Himeko, y cuanto le costó el recordarse que ella era una fruta prohibida y ambas pertenecían a mundos muy diferentes.

Chikane estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabía si abrazar la cintura de la conductora o sostenerse del mismo sillín.

Himeko tomó las manos de Chikane y rodeo su cintura con ellas –si no te importa deberías abrazarme, Sachiko conduce muy rápido y debo manejar a la misma velocidad que ella o la perderé de vista.

Sachiko esperó a que su pasajera se encontrara lista y acelero la motocicleta a fondo, logrando así que la llanta delantera se levantara del suelo. Todo para hacer que su acompañante se aferrara más a ella.

Espero que tú no hagas lo mismo- sugirió Chikane algo nerviosa.

Tranquila, no haré nada que te incomode- Habló Himeko, sin embargo aceleró la motocicleta para lograr alcanzar a las demás. La joven de ojos zafiros no tuvo más remedio que aferrar más fuerte la cintura de Himeko, casi hasta su abdomen.

Al pegarse tanto a ella pudo sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba la rubia, Chikane se dejó llevar por esa extraña sensación que la invadía, y antes de notarlo ya estaba acariciando el abdomen de Himeko. Aunque siempre le habían educado para ser una dama ella no se estaba dando cuenta de que mientras fantaseaba sus manos acariciaban muy sutilmente a la conductora.

Himeko pudo sentir esas suaves manos rozando su abdomen de manera ascendente, supuso que era solo coincidencia y Chikane no lo estaba haciendo de aposta. Pero era inevitable el deseo de acariciarle los brazos, aun así ella se contuvo y se aferró más fuerte al manubrio. En ocasiones dejaba caer su mano como si estuviera descansando de la posición y dejaba que esta rozara el pantalón de la de cabello negro azulado. En ese momento notó cuan inocentes eran sus emociones hacia Chikane, a diferencia de lo que pensaba cuando veía a sus jefas.  
Las manos de la más joven llegaron hasta su pecho haciendo que la rubia se tensionara, debido al brusco movimiento, Chikane reaccionó y las bajo hasta la cintura, en donde las dejó muy quietas.

-/-/7-/-/-

El lugar en el que acamparían era muy tranquilo y cálido, la variedad de árboles y flores llamaban mucho la atención, el precioso lago quedaba muy cerca de la zona de camping. Por suerte para las chicas el sitio estaba dotado con baños y restaurantes para que los campistas que eran menos experimentados se sintieran más cómodos. Aunque había muchas personas allí, Sachiko eligió un lugar apartado para armar su equipo.

Chikane notó que Himeko solo llevaba un maletín y Sachiko otro, así que supuso que su prima ya lo tenía todo planeado –Dime que trajiste otra carpa- exigió- ¿o esperas que yo duerma en una carpa junto a Himeko?- Aunque suponía cual sería la respuesta, igual indagó

Sachiko: amm, es que se me olvido traer otra. Creo que tendrás que dormir con Himeko – esta vez no fue capaz de ocultar la malicia.

Chikane: algún día me las vas a pagar todas juntas Hanazono Sachiko- amenazó

Sachiko solo le hizo una mueca y continúo tratando de armar su tienda. Himeko no tardó nada pero la pelinegra se veía algo atareada con todos los accesorios de la misma, por lo que fue la rubia quien terminó organizándoles todo.

Himeko recibió la respectiva llamada de Violet- la tercera del día- para saber si ya habían llegado y si las chicas estaban bien. Cuanto le gustaba a la escolta recibir esas llamadas.

Las 4 jóvenes se adentraron en el bosque para explorar un poco, Sachiko caminaba muy acaramelada con su acompañante, mientras las otras dos caminaban cerca pero a una distancia prudente observando el paisaje. Chikane nunca había estado tan cerca de Himeko por ello no había podido notar que esta era bastante más alta que ella. Cosa que le gustaba mucho, pues siempre le llamaron la atención las mujeres con una personalidad andrógina, tal vez porque su madre Kagome era así, y le parecía que era como "un príncipe azul" con su madre Miyuki.

El recorrido terminaba en la cima de la colina, desde allí tenían una vista preciosa de todos los árboles y el lago. Sachiko tomó de la mano a su acompañante y la ayudó a descender por un camino algo resbaloso para llevarla aparte.  
Chikane e Himeko se quedaron observando el paisaje un poco más. Pues la escolta sabía que su protegida quería algo de privacidad.  
A la luz del sol los ojos de Chikane tomaron un color más intenso, y su piel lucia tan nívea que no era capaz de dejar de mirarla.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Y de ambas observarse de reojo, Chikane tomó la palabra para no sucumbir ante esa mirada amatista – ¿No se supone que deberías estar cuidando a Sachiko?

Himeko: ella no va a escapar, además desde aquí puedo verla perfectamente –dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja que estaba unos metros más adelante bajo un árbol comiéndose a besos- de hecho creo que ella quiere privacidad.

Chikane rio de manera muy delicada y sincera- lo cierto es que nunca podré entender a mi prima, ella cambia de pareja así como cambia de ropa todos los días. Pero el problema radica en que todas las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies y tanto a ella como a mí nos gustan las cosas difíciles.

Himeko quiso saber más y no disimuló su curiosidad- Entonces tu novia es una chica difícil.

Chikane: amm pues lo era, pero nuestra relación se volvió en exceso monótona y ella cambio del cielo a la tierra, ahora no se ni como la soporto- se lamentó por haber dicho eso así que ella también quiso indagar- ¿y tú tienes a alguien?

Himeko: no, no exactamente- negó, pues tenía claro que su relación con Yumi no era nada serio y ambas estaban de acuerdo en eso- Aunque existe alguien que me interesa mucho, pero soy consciente de que no pasara de eso, solo interés- Dijo con seguridad, pues sabía que entre ella y Chikane nunca podría pasar nada.

Chikane: Umm, uno de esos amores imposibles- Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que se refiriera a ella, pero cada vez que veía los provocativos labios de Himeko se hacía a la idea de que ella se parecía mucho a Sachiko, y de fidelidad no sabía nada. Y una cosa si tenía clara, una cosa que le había enseñado su madre Miyuki. "Si no sabe ser leal a los sentimientos por ti, no te merece"

Chikane estaba tan a gusto con la compañía de la escolta que quiso aprovecharla un poco más, de todos modos ese había sido el plan de Sachiko así que no tendrían ningún problema. Tomó la mano de la rubia y corrió con ella hasta el lago.

Sachiko la vio pasar cerca, y con ese acto tan romántico supo que su prima estaba cediendo, cosa que le alegro. Pues podía ver cuánto le atraía la escolta y que esta también se sentía atraída pues en más de una ocasión la había escuchado hacer comentarios en español cuando veía a Chikane. Supuso que Himeko no tenía ni idea de que ella también hablaba ese idioma gracias a su madre Violet.

Himeko tomó uno de los botes y ayudo a Chikane a entrar en él - ¿Hacia dónde quiere ir señorita Chikane? –Preguntó mientras tomaba ambos remos, uno en cada mano

Chikane frunció el ceño levemente –Oye no tienes que tratarme con tanto formalismo todo el tiempo

Himeko no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba – Disculpe señorita, pero es por respeto que la debo llamar de esa manera

Chikane: El que me digas solamente Chikane, no quiere decir que me irrespetes, además yo te estoy dando todo mi permiso para que me llames de la manera que quieras, menos señorita Chikane, eso es demasiado serio.

Himeko pensó que esa petición era realmente extraña, pero se recordó que ella era una simple escolta – Me lo pensaré, señorita.

Chikane comprendió que la rubia se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo y cambio el tema de conversación, mientras la otra remaba muy despacio.  
A pesar de portarse muy seria y querer mantenerse en su lugar, Himeko no podía dejar de mirar a Chikane, algo en su mirada la atrapaba y la hacía sentir tan vulnerable.  
Llegaron a una zona restringida del lago, por ser muy profunda. Esta estaba separada por una larga cuerda y algunos plásticos. Himeko emprendió el camino de regreso pero vio como la mirada de su acompañante se quedó fija en la otra orilla, algo distante.  
La rubia buscó con su mirada que era lo que llamaba la atención de Chikane. En la orilla del frente, justo al otro lado de la parte más profunda y por ende algo peligrosa del lago, Una rara pero preciosa flor crecía.  
Himeko no dijo nada y solo continuó remando de regreso. Pero antes de llegar se encontraron con Sachiko quien iba con su amiga en otro bote, esta les lanzaba agua y les movió el bote con la intención de hacerlas caer; Sin embargo Himeko remó más rápido apartándose de la fastidiosa chica y poniendo a salvo a Chikane.

Un rato después las chicas decidieron ir a los puentes tibetanos, pues este era el atractivo del lugar. Consistía en pasar de un árbol a otro aferrado solo a unas cuerdas y bajo la protección de un arnés. Himeko pasaba los obstáculos detrás de Chikane, pues ella estaba algo temerosa ya que algunos eran bastante altos. En las pruebas sobre cuerdas la más joven pudo notar cuan fuerte era la escolta pues pasaba sin ninguna dificultad y siempre llevándola de la mano. No dejaba de sentirse tan protegida al lado de esa mujer, siempre tan pendiente y tan galante.  
Y sin darse cuenta ya habían entrado a ese punto de confianza en el que Chikane hacia un tierno gesto, e Himeko derretida se apresuraba a ayudarla.  
Esos momentos en que sus cuerpos quedaban tan cerca y sentían el aroma de la otra, eran sencillamente inmejorables. Chikane nunca antes se había sentido tan protegida y cómoda en brazos de alguien, era increíble cómo no solo sus pensamientos, manera de ver la vida sino su cuerpo encajaban tan perfectamente con Himeko. No desaprovechada ni un segundo para fingir que caía y que la rubia acudiera a abrazarla. Nunca se imaginó en esa situación, pero allí estaba, buscando excusas para estar lo más cerca de posible del escultural cuerpo de la escolta.

En cuanto ambas terminaron de pasar los obstáculos se sentaron a esperar a Sachiko, quien se veía algo torpe en las cuerdas, y ni hablar de su acompañante que era más el tiempo que pasaba colgada del arnés que sobre los obstáculos.  
El celular personal de Himeko sonó y esta de inmediato supuso que sería su "novia"

Himeko: ola Yumi- dijo sin siquiera mirar la pantalla

Yumi: ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?

Himeko: De maravilla- dijo con emoción

Yumi: ¿Y mi amor con cuál de todas esas lobas esta?

Himeko resoplo aunque no por enfado sino porque ya suponía que Yumi llamaría única y exclusivamente para saber sobre Sachiko- Con una de las tantas. Te tengo información interesante

Yumi: excelente- esperó un momento y tomó fuerzas para decir lo que realmente quería- ¿y cuando nos veremos?

Himeko: mañana, creo. ¿Por qué estas nerviosa Yumi. Que es lo que me quieres decir?

Yumi: amm, ¿y me harás cosas ricas? – dijo con un tono levemente morboso

Himeko: no lo sé, tal vez –dudó, pues en cuanto miro a Chikane sintió como si lo que tenía con Yumi no fuese apropiado.

Chikane sintió algo de enfado al escuchar a Himeko hablar con otra mujer, aunque no tenía ni idea de que ni con quien hablaba, y tampoco era correcto preguntar.

Al caer la noche las jóvenes decidieron ir al baño común para tomar una ducha. Himeko se alejó de ellas anunciando que las seguiría al momento. Pero por más que Chikane esperó expectante la entrada del cuerpo desnudo de Himeko, esta no apareció.

–Bueno tal vez aún no se acostumbra a las tradiciones japonesas, y es tímida para bañarse con más personas viéndola- Dijo Chikane, sin percatarse de que Sachiko la estaba escuchando.

Unos minutos después las tres chicas se cansaron de esperar a la escolta y salieron de los baños.

-¿Qué le pasaría? Es extraño que no se haya querido bañar con nosotras, y tú que querías verla desnuda –Dijo sachiko pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros a su prima

- Eso no es verdad, yo no quiero ver desnuda a Himeko- dijo Chikane sonrojándose.

Sachiko se vistió y fue con su amiga a comer algo, mientras Chikane se quedó en su tienda aplicándose todas las cremas y tratamientos de belleza antes de salir.  
Se llevó un gran susto al ver la silueta de una mujer afuera de la carpa, se apresuró a salir para ver quien la espiaba, pero se encontró con el cuerpo semidesnudo y empapado de Himeko, esta solo llevaba puesto un bóxer y un top. Chikane la recorrió lentamente con la mirada, hasta llegar a sus manos justo en donde sostenía esa rara flor

Chikane hablo entre emocionada y nerviosa -¿en dónde estabas Himeko? Nos tenías preocupadas. ¿y esa flor? –

Himeko: ahh – rascándose la cabeza- lamento preocuparlas, pero es que quería traerte esto- le extendió la preciosa flor de hojas blancas, la cual ya estaba sembrada en un frasco de vidrio.

Chikane la tomó entre sus manos y la observaba encantada –eres increíble ¿pero cómo pudiste meterte a ese lago? Te podrías enfermar por la contaminación ¿y cómo rayos sabias que yo quería esta flor? –indagó apresurada

Himeko: Umm, primero, solo me di cuenta de que la observabas y supuse que la querrías tener. Y segundo, el lago no está contaminado, solo es demasiado profundo y por nadar un poco no voy a enfermar –Afirmó y ofreció una de sus sonrisas tan encantadoras.

Chikane: Bueno tal vez no enfermes pero si apestas a pez –dicho esto se acercó a la rubia y se puso de puntitas para clavarle un beso en la mejilla- gracias por esto.

Chikane salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar dejando a una Himeko pasmada y atontada por el beso. Tardó algunos minutos para reponerse de la maravillosa sensación que le produjo la joven por todo el cuerpo, y cuando salió del trance se apresuró a entrar a las duchas que por suerte estaban solas.

Sachiko vio pasar a Himeko con una toalla en sus manos rumbo a los baños, así que tomó de la mano a su prima quien acababa de sentarse, arrastrándola hasta el sitio en donde estaba la escolta.

Sachiko: esta es tu oportunidad- exclamó

Chikane: ¿oportunidad de qué? –preguntó con algo de preocupación, pues sabia de primera mano que su prima era experta en cometer todo tipo de locuras y arrastrarla a ella.

Sachiko: Pues de ver a Himeko desnuda

Chikane se detuvo en seco – NO, yo no voy a hacer eso

Sachiko: claro que si –declaro y arrastro a su prima hasta la entrada de los baños.

Allí se ocultaron en una de las esquinas de la puerta, no había nadie adentro, excepto Himeko. Ya que Chikane dio la espalda a la escena, Sachiko se propuso tentarla – uff, Dios mío, mira que cuerpo. No tienes ni idea de lo que te pierdes Chikane. Y ese trasero, Oh por Dios es el mejor que haya visto y he visto muchos.

Chikane ya se estaba aguantado demasiado, apretaba fuerte sus manos y se rehusaba a caer tan bajo, pero simplemente de recordar a la rubia toda empapada y con esas prendas tan provocativas no pudo contenerse más. –Ushh- fue lo primero que sus labios dejaron escapar antes de morderse el labio inferior. Solamente podía apreciar la larga cabellera rubia cayendo por la ancha espalda, y efectivamente como Sachiko lo había dicho, los redondos y firmes glúteos, y las atléticas piernas que eran una muestra clara de la rutina de ejercicio que debía tener.

Himeko se sintió observada por lo que giro levemente su cuello para observar hacia la entrada, pero allí no había nadie.

Chikane: vámonos ya- le dijo con los nervios bastantes alterados a Sachiko, quien también se había ocultado

Sachiko: ¿no quieres ver más? Justo ahora debe estar de frente a nosotras sabes – tentó a su prima

Chikane se saboreó los labios- No, no quiero que me descubran espiando a una mujer mientras se baña. Eso no es propio de una dama

-/-/-/-/

Himeko encendió una fogata muy cerca de las tiendas, Allí se reunieron todas a charlar por un largo rato. Como siempre fue Sachiko quien tomó la iniciática y les contó unas historias de terror. Su acompañante se aferraba más a ella y Chikane aprovechó para acercarse más a Himeko. Esta la tomó dulcemente de la mano y se acercó para susurrarle al odio –no te preocupes, son solo historias, además yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Chikane solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa. Algunas horas más tarde el frio se hizo más fuerte y todas debieron entrar a las tiendas.

Para la joven de ojos zafiros era aún bastante extraño el tener que dormir tan cerca de Himeko. Y aunque si estaba emocionada por ello su rostro denotaba inconformismo.

Himeko notó la incomodidad de Chikane y decidió darle algo de espacio. Tomó una de las mantas y salió de la tienda para sentarse junto a la fogata.

Chikane: ¿no vas a dormir?

Himeko: No te preocupes, haré guardia un rato y después regresaré.

Chikane se sintió mal, pues sabía que su compañera de tienda se había marchado por su culpa. Aunque no era eso lo que quería le había hecho sentir que le incomodaba. 

Unos minutos después se escucharon ruidos bastante característicos en la tienda del frente. – Silencio- Decía sachiko entre gemidos. Pero su compañera era bastante ruidosa y gritaba de manera grotesca –oh, Sach, que bien lo haces-

Himeko hizo un gesto para sí misma de resignación –Que bueno que al menos alguien aquí se divierte- Se puso de pie y camino para alejarse de los sonidos. Justo a la orilla del lago obtuvo una vista de la luna bastante esplendorosa. En ese momento pensó en su jefa, o en las dos. Pues no tenía ni idea de porque siempre se le venían a la mente en momentos que transmitieran lujuria.  
Volvió su mirada a la luna y pensó que Chikane se parecía mucho a ella, ese color de piel tan nívea y su cabello evocaban a eso que estaba viendo, Una noche bajo la luz de la luna.

- Ese par no dejan dormir- dijo Chikane acercándose a Himeko.

- Son bastante ruidosas- Respondió la ojiamatista a la vez que sonreía.

Chikane levantó la vista al cielo y se quedó contemplando la noche. Su rostro irradiaba más belleza hechizando a Himeko que ya no era capaz de desviar la mirada. Y sin querer de sus labios salieron esas palabras que no había sido capaz de decir horas atrás, cuando Chikane le pidió que la llamara como prefiriera –"mi muza azulada"

Chikane: ¿qué? – Preguntó al no entender lo que la rubia había susurrado.

-Nada- mintió Himeko

La luna llena que estaban contemplando ocasionaba que el frio fuera demasiado intenso, así que Chikane se abrazó a sí misma para tratar de darse calor.

-Podríamos sentarnos junto a la fogata mientras Sachiko termina su faena y nos deja dormir –Sugirió Himeko

Aunque la fogata aumentaba la temperatura a su alrededor, Chikane continuaba tiritando

Himeko: podría darte calor si quieres

Chikane asintió esperando que Himeko la cubriera con la manta; Sin embargo ella se sentó justo detrás rodeándola con su cuerpo y la frazada. El calor de su cuerpo aumentó drásticamente, pues esa sensación no se comparaba con nada. El fuerte cuerpo de Himeko y sus cálidos brazos la abrasaban por dentro.  
Ambas hablaron un poco, pero Chikane fue vencida por el sueño. Himeko no lo notó sino hasta cuando le habló y ya no obtuvo respuestas.  
Ladeo un poco el cuello del cuerpo que sostenía y verificó que ella estaba profunda, antes de cargarla se detuvo a contemplarla unos minutos, corrió suavemente el mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro y se contuvo cuanto pudo para no besarla, sin embargo termino besándole la mejilla, y que sensación tan única.

Una vez la hubo acomodado en el sleeping, Himeko se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro y el cabello por unos minutos, pero en cuanto sintió que ella despertaría se apartó y se puso de manera vertical, cruzó los brazos y se quedó dormida en esa posición.

El reloj biológico de Chikane siempre la despertaba muy temprano, ya que había sido costumbre desde muy niña. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse en tiempo y en lugar, pero en cuanto lo hubo hecho admiró a Himeko quien dormía boca arriba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho –Hasta para dormir eres seria- susurró antes de tomar una las manos de la rubia para extenderla y acomodarse en el pecho de la misma. En cuanto se sintió cómoda en ese cuerpo, la abrazó con manos y piernas y se quedó dormida nuevamente.

Himeko despertó y lo primero que notó fue ese delicado peso sobre su cuerpo. En cuanto abrió los ojos se tensó por tener a esa mujer a tan corta distancia.

Chikane notó la reacción de Himeko, pero solo levantó la mirada para quedar muy cerca de sus labios –Buenos días Himeko –susurro muy cerca de su boca

Himeko se dejó seducir por el encantó de la joven y terminó hablando de más sin poder controlarse –buenos días mi muza azulada

Chikane: eso suena hermoso –susurró

Chikane sentía la respiración de Himeko tan cerca que le costaba guardar la compostura, ambas se acercaron muy lentamente al rostro de la otra. Himeko no se creía que fuese a besarla y a romper las reglas, pero le era tan difícil resistirse que se permitió rosarle los labios con los suyos de una manera muy suave…

… Sachiko entró a la tienda y se lanzó sobre ellas sin percatarse de que acababa de arruinarles un momento muy romántico, y por ende su plan de unir a Chikane con Himeko. Pero ya que, ahora solo le quedaba ser ella misma – esta carpa huele a sexo- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Chikane estaba alterada, no sabía si por la acusación absurda o porque su prima acaba de impedir que Himeko la besara de una manera que parecía prometedora –A Sexo hueles tú – Gritó airada- Anoche con esos gritos casi no nos dejas dormir.

Sachiko: yo no tengo la culpa de hacerle tan rico a las chicas –se jactó

-Pero que dices –Gritó con más enfado Chikane, mientras la tiraba hacia un lado

Himeko: señoritas, por favor no jueguen sobre mí –suplicó

-Lo sentimos –dijeron al unísono

En cuanto todas estuvieron listas dieron inicio a su viaje hacia la ciudad, peor aún hacia la realidad. Chikane llevaba con mucho cuidado la flor que Himeko le había regalado, aunque la rubia no lo sabía ese había sido el mejor regalo que alguien le hubiese dado; Pues ella tenía un invernadero en casa, pero su gusto por las flores no era tradicional, ella prefería las plantas extrañas y difíciles de conseguir, plantas que a nadie más le resultaban bonitas, pues se decía que solo las personas de un corazón puro admirarían la belleza en flores como esas. Ese gusto lo había adquirido de su madre kagome quien a pesar de los años no dejaba de regalarle flores a su esposa.

Durante el camino Chikane se aferró cuanto pudo al cuerpo de Himeko, pues era consciente de que ya no podría tenerla de esa manera. Y no porque le importaran las clases sociales o el pasado de Himeko sino porque tenía una novia; Y siempre aprendió que la lealtad era la única cosa que importante en una relación. Pero ya lo tenía más que decidido, pondría fin a ese absurdo y monótono noviazgo. Aunque estaba segura de que la rubia era muy parecida a Sachiko "una casanova", y eso sin contar con que aun desconocía los sentimientos de la rubia hacia ella, quería tomar el riesgo.

- Gracias por este fin de semana, lo pase muy bien a tu lado –Le dijo Chikane a Himeko cuando descendió de su motocicleta, justo en frente de la mansión Byakudan- Esta es la realidad y aquí ya no podremos hablarnos de la misma manera en que lo hicimos, espero que lo entiendas- esperaba que en verdad entendiera, que no era por las clases sociales sino por su noviazgo

-tranquila, yo sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar –refutó Himeko con algo de rabia, al recordarse que ella era una simple escolta que estuvo a punto de besar a la sobrina de sus jefas.

Chikane la tomó del brazo al notar la reacción y el dolor en su rostro- espera, no lo tomes tan a la ligera. Quiero decir –tomó aire- que me gustaría salir contigo –esperó para ver la reacción de la rubia, y por suerte esta sonrió positivamente- pero aún tengo una relación y debo arreglar ese asunto, a eso me refiero.

Himeko perdió el aliento, pero respondió como pudo- es muy difícil negarse a ti sabes. Así que te entenderé, tomate el tiempo que necesites. 

Himeko regresó a su casa emocionada por la petición de Chikane, esperaría con ansias para poder tenerla labio a labio y piel con piel…

Pero el destino tenía algo más preparado para ella, y nada sería tan sencillo como esperaba…

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

K&P 


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas noches queridos lectores, como siempre GRACIAS…

¿Pidieron lemon? pues aquí tienen lime con lemonada jiji…. –Y antes de que se lo pregunten, SI. ASÍ COMO EN LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA, muy al detalle ;) -

**ACTO 4**

**EL JUEGO DE LA CARNE**

Sachiko estaba recostada sobre su cama, alrededor de ella un sin número de poemas, todos diferentes y escritos a mano. Tomaba uno y lo leía entre suspiros, luego otro y hacia lo mismo. Siempre buscando una pista o la más mínima señal que la llevara a descubrir quién era su poeta anónima. Lo cierto es que solo sabía que esta se hacía llamar "lirio rojo" pues todos los poemas los firmaba así. Tomó uno de los papeles y los estrechó contra su pecho mientras dejaba volar su imaginación y se embriaga con el perfume que emana del papel.

-¿Quién eres? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras la imaginaba –Tal vez seas de esas chicas que son muy bellas en el interior. Probablemente uses gafas y ocultes una mirada muy tierna. No debes de ser muy alta, tal vez tengas la piel blanca y ojos grandes –Suspiraba una y otra vez cambiando la descripción –Rayos, la ansiedad me está devorando. Como quisiera que te acercaras y te presentaras.

Sin pensarlo Sachiko estaba perdiendo el gusto por sus amiguitas. Estaba tan concentrada en tratar de descubrir a su admiradora secreta, que solo se la pasaba el día entero observando a todos a su alrededor. Incluso llegó a observar de más a Chikane, esperando encontrar su respuesta; Hasta Himeko le llegó a parecer sospechosa, de hecho observó a cada empleado de su mansión. Pero los poemas solo aparecían en su maletín y al más mínimo descuido suyo, por eso su búsqueda se redujo a las chicas de la escuela.

Miraba tanto a sus jóvenes compañeras que se podría decir, que llegó a conocerlas mejor que ellas mismas.

En las tardes se reunía con Chikane para contarle sobre sus nulos avances.

Chikane: pero creo que esa desconocida te ha tocado hasta lo más profundo del alma, porque llevas semanas sin salir con esas amigas tuyas.

Sachiko se defendió –no es así, solo me estoy tomando un tiempo para mí misma. En cambio tú sigues con la misma- reprochó

Chikane se llevó una mano al cabello y lo acarició – Tienes razón, y aunque las cosas ya no funcionan para nada cada vez que le toco el tema de terminar ella se pone muy mal anímicamente, a veces siento que me está manipulando. Pero en otras ocasiones pone todo de su parte aun así a mí ya no me interesa, la cosa es que no soy de tan mal corazón como para cortarle del todo.

Sachiko: Umm, ¿y piensas conseguirte a otra persona? -

Chikane se tensó un poco, pues ya lo venía pensando desde hacía varias semanas – no lo sé, tal vez –Eso fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir al respecto –Pero déjame ver esos hermosos poemas- dijo mientras agarraba una de las hojas.

Sachiko: ¿y qué ha pasado con Himeko?

Chikane: nada –dijo con algo de nostalgia- Apenas si me saluda, es obvio que se molesta cuando me ve con mi novia. Yo le pedí que me tuviera paciencia porque quería hacer las cosas bien, pero creo que se está cansando de esperar

Sachiko: Chikane, es que ya han pasado 3 semanas desde el campamento, estoy segura de que a cualquiera se le acaba la paciencia.

Chikane: lo sé, pero es que para mí no pesa tanto el hecho de que yo termine mi relación, lo que quiero es ver cuán en serio va Himeko conmigo, no quiero sufrir porque, lo admito. Sachiko me gusta todo, absolutamente todo de ella.

Sachiko le lanzó un almohada al rostro –te pille. Pero porque siempre tan cuadriculada, solo disfruta la vida y acuéstate con ella. Y ya, no te enredes con compromisos.

Chikane respondió con firmeza- Tu sabes que yo no soy así, eso te lo dejo a ti que eres una picaflor.

Mientras en la habitación de Sachiko se hablaba sobre como descubrir o comunicarse con la poeta anónima, en otro lugar de la mansión Himeko se preparaba para regresar a su casa.

La escolta estaba de pie junto a su motocicleta, se quitó la camisa de manga larga para recibir un poco del sereno nocturno, se despojó del pesado chaleco antibalas y quedó solo con una blusa tipo esqueleto, estaba guardando todo en su morral cuando vio llegar el auto de su jefa.

Shizuma y Violet iban juntas en el Ferrari, ambas le clavaron la mirada a la escolta. A Violet le gustaba observarla cuando solo traía puesto ese tipo de blusas, pues podía admirar sus fuertes brazos; Mientras que para Shizuma era excitante ver la belleza de la joven, no importaba como.

Ambas mujeres bajaron del vehículo y saludaron a la rubia, esta pudo notar como mientras una de sus jefas se la "comía" con la mirada, la otra le veía de una manera lujuriosa.

Shizuma: ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con ese tono de voz tan coqueto.

Himeko ofreció una reverencia como era costumbre al verlas – Muy bien, ya me iba a casa.

Violet: okay, muchas gracias. Nos veremos mañana

Shizuma: ah por cierto, mi madre vendrá en dos días así que la familia Hanazono iremos a cenar, ¿podrías trabajas hasta tarde?

Himeko asintió tranquilamente

Violet: ah ¿y podrías conducir tú? Es que no nos apetece llevar la limusina.

Himeko: claro, jefa.

Shizuma y Violet se despidieron al unísono

Himeko se quedó admirando la belleza de ambas mujeres, pero su mente la llevaba a imaginarlas teniendo sexo, gimiendo, tocándose… Eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Aun así detalló otro poco a la señora Violet, esa mujer le despertaba los más bajos instintos.

Mientras tanto Yumi estaba en su escritorio completamente inspirada escribiendo un nuevo poema para Sachiko, aunque no tenía ni idea de si a esta le habían gustado los anteriores o no; Últimamente era ella misma quien se escabullía hasta la clase de su admirada para dejar las cartas en algún descuido de la misma. Pues Himeko se había negado rotundamente a seguirlas dejando, debido a que Sachiko andaba muy pendiente de todos los empleados. Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, Sachiko andaba muy extraña, ya no se le veía acompañada por ninguna chica fuera de Chikane, miraba a todas las personas a su alrededor como esperando descubrir algo. Eso debía ser un buen indicio. Aun así ella no estaba dispuesta a presentarse todavía, Yumi temía obtener un rechazo por parte de Sachiko.

-/-/-/-/-/

En la residencia Hanazono, Violet y Shizuma estaban abrazadas en su lecho; hablaban de todo un poco, hasta que Shizuma tocó nuevamente el tema tan candente que ya venía rondando. Para Violet era algo extraño escucharle eso a su esposa, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba más que tentada

Violet: y bien señora Shizuma ¿está completamente segura de lo que me está pidiendo? Supongo que si insiste en el tema es no solo porque ya tiene a la candidata sino que también está absolutamente dispuesta a aguantarse que yo me bese y tenga sexo con otra mujer.

Shizuma frunció el ceño- Pues aún no sé cómo pueda reaccionar al verte con otra, pero admito que imaginar la situación de un trio, despierta mis más bajos deseos- pensó por un momento y continúo con la charla- Y respecto a la candidata pues… He podido notar que te agrada Himeko, eso ya te lo había dicho. Sabemos que a ella le gustan las mujeres así que eso facilita nuestro trabajo, creo que solo tendremos que ponerle un anzuelo para que caiga.

Violet la miro algo sorprendida –valla, valla. Pero que bien ha hecho la tarea señora Hanazono, y supongo que ahora solo le queda esperar a que yo acepte. ¿Pero porque Himeko? Pareciera que a la que le gusta es a ti –declaró con firmeza.

Shizuma: Es solo que la manera en que nos mira me permite darme cuenta de que nos desea, y mucho. ¿O es que acaso no te das cuenta de que solo le hace falta un babero cuando la saludamos o pasamos cerca de ella? Pero no la elegí a ella solo por eso, también he notado que es una persona muy seria y por ello sé que nuestra vida intimida no sería divulgada o algo así.

Violet pensó un momento sobre eso, y claro que había notado la manera en como las miraba Himeko, pero habría jurado que esas miradas iban dirigidas exclusivamente a ella – Mi amor, descansemos ya quieres. Ya lo pensaré

Shizuma besó tiernamente a su esposa y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Violet pensaba en cada palabra que su mujer le había dicho, lo cierto es que moría de ganas de decirle que sí, que lo hicieran de una buena vez. Pero cierto peso en su pecho le impedía hacerlo, temía perder a su esposa pero tenía aún más miedo de perderse ella misma en ese peligroso juego.

-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras Violet estaba recostada en la silla de su lujosa oficina pensando una y otra vez sobre la loca y lujuriosa propuesta de su esposa, su hija había decidido a dar un paso para conocer a la poeta que tanto la intrigaba. En compañía de Chikane, Sachiko se acercó a la cartelera de información en la escuela, cuidándose de no ser vista por ninguna de las estudiantes y dejó una nota…

"De Rosa Chinensis para lirio rojo

Te espero a las 8:30 en rosachinensis "

Durante el día ambas jóvenes estuvieron muy pendientes de las personas que se acercaban a la cartelera, pero no veían nada sospechoso. Solo que quienes leían el anuncio se preguntaban de quienes se trataban.

Como siempre y al terminar las clases Sachiko y Chikane caminaban juntas hacia limusina, allí las estaba esperando Himeko en compañía de una chica de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas; Ambas la habían visto en varias ocasiones pero no sabían de quien se trataba. Chikane sentía bastante curiosidad por la chica pues siempre se le veía tan cercana a Himeko, y aunque a Sachiko no le interesaba mucho si sentía una sensación extraña al verla, era como si la conociera.  
Con toda la actitud de una diva o más bien de la estrella de Liliam, Sachiko decidió indagar y por ende sacar de la duda a su prima

Sachiko: Buenas tardes Himeko. Siempre que te veo junto a tu novia, me pregunto si eres maleducada por naturaleza o te avergüenzas de ella y por eso no nos la presentas –dijo con imponencia-

Yumi se sonrojo notablemente mientras Chikane se preparó para lo que escucharía

Himeko: lo siento mucho, ella es una amiga –miró a Yumi- Yumi, ella es la hija de mi jefe

Antes de que Himeko dijera más estupideces, Sachiko extendió su mano hacia la joven – Mucho gusto, soy Hanazono Sachiko pero si estudias en esta escuela ya debes saber quién soy

Con bastante nerviosismo Yumi tomó la mano de la pelinegra –Soy Isayama Yumi, el gusto es mío- hablo tímidamente y bajó la mirada

Sachiko: Pero que nombre más bonito –dijo sinceramente- Por favor no seas tan tímida y levanta la cabeza – pidió dulcemente mientras la tomaba por la barbilla – mira te presento a mi prima

Chikane que ya estaba más tranquila por saber que la joven solo era amiga de Himeko, se acercó y le ofreció una reverencia – Es un placer.

Sachiko miro nuevamente a la joven, era extraño pero no podía dejar de observarla – ¿Y vives cerca?

Yumi no se lo podía creer, estaba hablando con su gran amor platónico, y que gentil era. Pero definitivamente estaba bastante derretida con ese femenino tono de voz levemente ronco, pues nunca la había escuchado tan de cerca –Algo-

Sachiko: ¿te parece bien si te llevamos a casa?

Yumi abrió sus ojos de par en par y respondió con sorpresa -¿A mí? No, no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo puedo caminar

Sachiko: No será ninguna molestia. Además las amigas de Himeko también son nuestras amigas

Himeko abrió la puerta para que las tres jóvenes ascendieran a la limusina, Yumi fue la última en hacerlo así que sin ser vista por las demás sonrió con emoción para la rubia y levanto sus pulgares, pues solo ella entendía cuan feliz estaba. Justo cuando Himeko iba a subir, la intensa y engreída joven que tenía Chikane por novia, la quito y se apresuró a subir. La escolta no tuvo más remedio que ocultar su ira y meterse junto al conductor.

Himeko observó de nuevo a la persona que iba al volante, en la mañana le habían avisado que a partir de ese día tendrían un nuevo conductor, pero ella no había visto de quien se trataba pues durante el día había viajado en la parte trasera de la limusina. Lo cierto es que era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran de un color rojizo

–Wow, una mujer al volante, que sexy – admitió Himeko

La chica le regalo una mirada bastante picara y sonrió de medio lado – Una mujer escolta, que ruda. Eso es verdaderamente atractivo.

Mientras tanto en la parte de atrás del vehículo, Chikane trataba de quitarse de encima a la joven que ya la tenía asfixiada de tanto beso y mime que le hacía.

Justo en frente de ellas estaban sentadas Sachiko y Yumi. La primera con una actitud muy calmada y concentrada en Yumi, pero esta estaba bastante excitada con la escena de las dos jóvenes que se besaban, pues eso sí que era extraño para ella.  
Pero la dulce voz de su anfitriona la saco de del trance para llevarla a uno nuevo, Sachiko le preguntó algunas cosas sobre su vida y otros temas… En menos de nada estaban justo en frente de la academia Isayama, en ese momento Sachiko palideció, pues conocía bien la historia de la mujer que secuestró a su madre.

Sachiko: ¿tú eres la hija de Yomi? Isayama Yomi –En ese momento recordó el apellido, pero ella nunca juzgaba a las personas sin conocerlas, por ello no atacaría a Yumi.

Yumi: si, Yomi y Kagura son mis madres.

Sachiko: Esperó que eso no afecté nuestra amistad

Yumi: ¿amistad? –preguntó con sorpresa

Sachiko: si, ya te consideramos una amiga más

Sus palabras eran tan sinceras que Yumi se sentía tocando el cielo

Sachiko descendió de la limusina y le extendió la mano a Yumi, esta la tomó aunque bastante sonrojada, pues no se creía todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de la hermosa joven.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Yumi entró a su casa y apenas si saludo a su madre, solo quería encerrarse en su habitación para tratar de asimilar todo lo que le había ocurrido. Tomó su peluche favorito y se lanzó a la cama abrazándolo, no se lo podía creer, tuvo la mano de Sachiko tocando la suya, paseo con ella en su limusina, ¡y era su amiga¡ Era increíble cuantas cosas buenas le habían pasado en un día, pero lo mejor de todo es que en unas horas podría hablar por internet con ella, pues había visto claramente el anuncio y lo había memorizado de una sola ojeada para no levantar sospechas si tomaba apuntes. 

En la limusina Himeko ya estaba harta de ver a Chikane con su novia encima. Era cierto que ella le despertaba muchos sentimientos extraños, pero eso no significaba que la fuese a esperar eternamente.  
Pero en definitiva la escolta no se imaginaba cuanto aplicaría a su vida ese viejo dicho "cuando las puertas se cierran, alguna ventana se abre". Pues justo en la mansión Hanazono se estaba tomando una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Violet estaba más que decidida a aceptar la propuesta de su esposa, pero antes de darle un sí esperó a que fuese ella quien le tocara el tema nuevamente.

Violet aceptó pero puso sus propias reglas, esperando o más bien rogando no ser ella quien se atreviera a romperlas – haremos el trio una vez y bajo los efectos del alcohol para así desinhibirnos.  
2. Durante el acto sexual, se permite TODO, con todas y sin escenas de celos antes, durante o después.  
3. Después de llevarlo a cabo, ninguna podrá verse a solas con la tercera persona. Eso se consideraría traición.  
4. Si se quiere repetir tendremos que hacer un consenso.

Sin objeciones Shizuma aceptó las reglas, y ya que solo les quedaba tentar a Himeko, decidieron que sería Violet quien tantearía el terreno.

Shizuma durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, pues ya había logrado lo más difícil, convencer a su esposa. El que Himeko aceptara era solo cuestión de días y de ponerle la carnada correcta. Pero Violet aunque emocionada no dejaba de temerle al peligroso juego, aun así era la lujuria quien la incitaba a jugarlo.

-/-/-/-/-/

En la habitación de Sachiko, estaban ella y su prima al pendiente frente al computador. Aunque muchas personas le hablaban al correo que ella había creado solo para hablar con lirio rojo, ella sabía que aún no llegaba la persona correcta.

-Lamento hacerte esperar

Fue lo primero que pudo leer de la persona que realmente esperaba. Casi al unísono Chikane y Sachiko pegaron un grito de emoción y se reacomodaron frente al ordenador para dar inicio a la tan ansiada conversación.

Yumi e Himeko estaban al otro lado de la ciudad igual de ansiosas…

Casi a media noche terminaron la charla con la promesa de repetirla al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente después de ese…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Las mujeres de la familia Hanazono estaban bastante contentas por el regreso de la abuela Shiori, quien se la había pasado los últimos años viajando sin descanso por altamar, en compañía del hombre con el que ya hacía años sostenía una seria relación. Se trataba del señor Byakudan, el padre de kagome y abuelo de Chikane. Y ya que sus abuelos eran pareja desde hacía tantos años y sus madres eran como hermanas, Sachiko y Chikane se consideraban primas, aunque no lo eran de sangre habían sido inseparables desde niñas.

Miki había regresado ese mismo día de Europa, pues también deseaba ver a su madre y a su hermana mayor. Y ni hablar de sus sobrinas, aunque la menor le sacaba canas de manera prematura ella las adoraba y las complacía en todo.  
Mientras las mujeres se preparaban para la cena que tendrían con motivo de celebrar la reunión familiar, Himeko esperaba sentada junto a la piscina. Ese lugar le gustaba, pues siempre recordaba a su jefa Violet en traje de baño. Y como le costaba guardar la compostura cuando la imaginaba.

Violet decidió aprovechar la soledad de la joven rubia para acercarse. Esta la vio y de inmediato le ofreció una reverencia, algo sonrojada porque justo segundos atrás la estaba pensado de manera nada decente.

Violet: No tienes que inclinarte ante mí cada vez que me veas.

Himeko: Es cuestión de respeto, señora –Y porque si la miró a los ojos, uno de estos días cometeré una locura –pensó.

- Solo dime Violet, o bueno cuando estemos a solas –dijo mientras sonreía de manera muy sensual- Y porque no hablamos en español, me gusta tu manera de pronunciar el idioma.

Himeko sonrió y aceptó la idea –Esa es una buena idea, así no me olvido de mi idioma natal.

Violet decidió indagar un poco – Cuéntame Himeko, tú con quien vives

Himeko lo pensó un momento, pero no porque temiera responder sino porque le parecía que su nombre sonaba demasiado sensual en los labios de esa mujer –con mi mejor amigo – respondió sin despegar sus ojos de la boca de su interlocutora.

Violet: ¿y tienes novio o novia?

Himeko: sería novia, pero no. No tengo. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de enamorarme o involucrarme emocionalmente con alguien.

Violet: ¿acaso te han pagado mal? – preguntó mientras se acercaba otro poco

Himeko estaba absorta en la boca de la mujer, su manera de hablar, de gesticular y la forma de ella la tenían cerca de la locura –Es que, la que me gusta ya está comprometida. Así que me tengo que limitar a observarla –Dijo casi entre susurros. Lo cierto es que respondió pensando en Chikane, pero también tenía la intención de que su jefa lo tomara de manera personal.

Violet: ¿comprometida? – Apuesto a que lo dice por mí- pensó – Y si esa persona te hiciera algún tipo de insinuación ¿tú qué harías?

Himeko se alegró de que Violet si hubiese tomado el comentario de manera personal, después de todo eso era lo que quería, así que solo siguió el juego - ¿Insinuación?, No lo sé. La carne es tan débil – Dijo usando un tono de voz más sugerente y dando otro paso más cerca de la mujer.

Violet: Umm, ya veo. ¿Y si no solo fuese ella, sino también su pareja? –Lo soltó como si le quemara la garganta, pues así era. Himeko se estaba acercando mucho y ella se estaba sintiendo excesivamente extraña

Himeko detuvo en seco no solo su acercamiento sino sus pensamientos –Pues eso sería una locura- Afirmó algo sorprendida

Violet se Alegró de que la joven no se acercará más y entonces fue ella quien puso su mirada más coqueta - ¿Pero una locura mala o buena?

Himeko sonrió de manera muy picara y respondió con el mismo tono sensual que ya venía usando- Esa sería una locura muy interesante.

En el interior de la enorme casa se escucharon las voces de otras mujeres así que Violet recobró la compostura y dio un paso atrás –Bueno parece que las demás ya están listas. Es hora de irnos.

Shiori, Miki, Sachiko, Emi y Shizuma se reunieron con Violet e Himeko junto a la alberca, mientras ellas charlaban tranquilamente la escolta notó como a lo lejos justo en los matorrales que delimitaban la mansión, se desplego una luz, como un flash. Observó más detenidamente y un segundo flash se dejó ver, inmediatamente llevó su mano al arma que portaba y las demás se percataron de esto. Himeko les hizo una señal con la mano libre para que guardaran silencio, mientras ella con cautela se fue acercando a los arbustos que cubrían el muro. Aumentó su velocidad al punto de correr, pues alcanzó a ver el brusco movimiento en medio de la vegetación. Aun así y aunque buscó, no encontró a nadie.

Tras asegurar el perímetro se dirigió en compañía de Shizuma al cuarto de cámaras, querían saber quién se había atrevido a violar su privacidad, pero aparentemente solo había sido un paparazzi.

Una vez estuvieron junto a la camioneta, Himeko abrió las puertas para que las pasajeras ingresaran. Todas se acomodaron en la parte trasera excepto Shiori, quien ocupó el lugar del copiloto. Ella era una mujer algo mayor, de alrededor de 60 años pero más alegre y enérgica que una joven de 20.

Una vez estuvieron en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, las Hanazono entraron mientras que Himeko las esperó a la entrada del mismo. Para matar el tiempo decidió llamar a Yumi y hablar por celular con ella hasta que las mujeres, dos horas después salieron del lugar.

Las mujeres decidieron caminar hasta el sitio en donde estaba parqueada la camioneta, Himeko las seguía muy de cerca pero sin invadirles el espacio. Pasaron junto a una mujer que estaba acurrucada en el piso pidiendo limosna, así que las elegantes mujeres le regalaron algunos yenes. Himeko solo paso por el lado de la mujer que no lo olía nada bien y le dio una ojeada rápida. Pero entonces un corrientazo en su corazón y una imagen en su cerebro la obligaron a detenerse en seco; La miró nuevamente y confirmó lo que se temía

Himeko: Cata –dijo en español y con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Eres tú catalina? – Preguntó casi a punto de llorar.

La mujer levantó la mirada hacia la persona que acababa de mencionar su nombre, y casi de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Himeko, no puede ser – exclamó entre un llanto ahogado

Himeko se inclinó hacia su vieja amiga – Cata, mi Cata- decía con emoción mientras la abrazaba sin importarle su deplorable estado ni el lejano pasado.

Catalina mas que abrazar se aferró al cuello de la rubia y lloró, lloró aunque no sabía si de emoción o vergüenza – Hay amiga perdóname, vos no sabes cuánto me ha pesado todo lo que pasó, tu siempre tuviste razón, por favor perdóname – suplicaba sinceramente.

Las Hanazono observaban el reencuentro de las mujeres con algo de nostalgia y emoción, sin embargo Sachiko se acercó a Himeko…

Himeko miró a los ojos a su amiga – El pasado es pasado, no hay nada que perdonar- Dijo mientras sonreía emocionada.

Pero la sonrisa se borró en cuanto se escuchó el llanto de un bebé… Himeko miró consternada a la mujer y esta levantó la manta que tenía sobre sus piernas – Es mi bebé – Aclaró destapando al diminuto niño

Himeko no lo pensó ni un segundo y solo sacó su celular –dame un momento, solucionaré esto de inmediato.

La rubia llamó a Saito para hacerle saber que una amiga suya iría a la casa, le pidió que le diera la habitación disponible y la atendiera. En cuanto colgó la llamada se acercó hacia las Hanazono, pero sachiko se interpuso

sachiko: No te preocupes Himeko, nosotras te entendemos y estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor es que te vayas con ella y el bebé – Dicho esto se acercó a la mujer que estaba aún sentada en el piso –Pero que hermoso niño ¿me permitirías cargarlo?

Cata aunque con algo de vergüenza le paso al niño, Sachiko pudo sentir cuan frio estaba así que sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó su chaqueta y lo envolvió en ella. Todas las demás Hanazono se acercaron.

Violet puso su mano sobre el hombro de Himeko y le susurro cerca del oído –vete con ella

Himeko: pero no es necesario señora –se disculpó haciendo evidente el nerviosismo o sorpresa -

Shizuma intervino- No te preocupes por nosotras Himeko

Sachiko habló emocionada- Además si tú no estás, yo manejaré- sentencio.

Todas sus familiares exclamaron - ¡queeee!

Miki: amada sobrina ni lo sueñes, aun no estas lista para eso

Sachiko puso su carita de niña consentida –abueee, por favor diles que me dejen conducir.

Shiori miró con ternura a su nieta -¿y ya aprendiste?

Sachiko: Claro que si

Himeko le estaba entregando las llaves a Sachiko cuando Emi se las arrebató –Lo siento, pero yo soy la hermana mayor, así que yo conduciré.

Sachiko aceptó resignada y Emi se adelantó orgullosa.

Himeko: gracias señora Violet –dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente

Violet le guiñó el ojo de manera despreocupada –nos veremos el lunes, disfruta tu fin de semana.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, lo primero que hizo Cata fue tomar una ducha mientras Himeko aseó y le dio de comer al bebé. Cuando Cata salió de la habitación, ya aseada y vestida con algo decente, Saito quedó atrapado por su belleza.

Las dos amigas aprovecharon el reencuentro para hablar largo y tendido acerca de los años que pasaron separadas. Cata le contó a su amiga que en cuanto ella se marchó del bar y desapareció, Francisco cambio por completo y hasta la obligó a trabajar como prostituta; Después de algunos años ejecutando esa labor quedó embarazada y cuando los jefes se enteraron la obligaron a abortar, pero Cata se rehusó a hacerlo y por ello la expulsaron, al principio ella sobrevivió con sus ahorros pero pronto quedó en la calle.  
Himeko lloraba por todas las cosas que tuvo que sufrir su amiga y le prometió nunca más dejarla sola. Siendo ya de madrugada Himeko también contó su historia, desde el día en que se separaron hasta el momento en que se encontraron, sin omitir ningún detalle ella se desahogó pues hasta sus secretos de la carne y el corazón le reveló a su amiga. 

Al siguiente día las dos mujeres en compañía del pequeño fueron de compras, Himeko se hizo cargo de las cuentas y les compró desde pañales para el bebé hasta ropa y accesorios para la madre.

Himeko parecía en otro mundo cuando tenía al niño en brazos, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Catalina, pues no le conocía esa faceta a su amiga

Cata: No parce, pero usted seria buen papá –Dijo en un tono burlón

Himeko la miro de reojo -¿y porque papá, no sería mamá?

Cata rio con gracia- Pues serias mamá si fueras bien femenina, pero no ves que vos pareces un niño- Sentencio y continuo riendo

Himeko le hizo un gesto y continuo consintiendo al pequeño

Cata: No, pero hablando en serio, es increíble la manera en que tratas a mi hijo –Dijo con agradecimiento -¿Qué tal que fuera tuyo? – Comentó con su típico sarcasmo

Himeko: No será mío, pero ya lo quiero como si lo fuese

Cata: Eso quiéralo y dele todo lo que quiera, desde que después no me vaya a pedir que cumpla con los deberes maritales, todo bien

Himeko solo rio por la evidente sátira de su amiga –No te preocupes por eso, para el sexo siempre aparece alguien dispuesto.

Cata la miró con complicidad - ¿Y Que es lo que piensas hacer respecto a tus jefas?

Himeko cambio el semblante al recordar a sus atractivas jefas – Uy yo no sé, tú misma viste como están de hermosas esas mujeres

Cata: Pues a mí no me gustan las mujeres pero debo admitir que ese par están bien guapas.

Himeko recordó nuevamente a Violet con el traje de baño y se mordió el labio inferior- Pero si la señora Violet sigue haciéndome insinuaciones como las de ayer, no creo que sea capaz de contenerme por mucho más tiempo- Sentencio al recordar la propuesta indecente

Cata solo la codeo con fuerza –Vos no cambias

Tras unas horas de andar por el centro comercial, hablando, comprando y comiendo las mujeres regresaron a la casa. En donde Saito las esperaba con mucha emoción

Saito: Señoritas, esta noche nos vamos de fiesta –Exclamó mientras les mostraba tres entradas para la discoteca latina más famosa de la ciudad – Resulta que para entrar a este lugar hay que conseguir las boletas anticipadamente, y este pechito –dijo señalándose con orgullo –obtuvo tres, bueno gracias a una compañera del trabajo- aclaró ya más calmado.

Cata que era la más expresiva dio un gran grito de emoción – upa, nos vamos de rumba, Pero nos vamos tardecito porque no vamos a llegar a barrer -Sentenció

Himeko se limitó a sonreír, pero lo que vino a continuación le hizo cambiar completamente el gesto

Cata: Himeko pero te vas a vestir bien femenina

Himeko abrió los ojos como platos: ¿Quién yo? NOOOO, ni sueñes

Cata se acercó con cepillo de peinar en mano –camine haber que la voy a ayudar a vestir – Amenazó 

Unas horas después por fin las chicas estuvieron listas, mientras que Saito llevaba un buen rato esperando y dándole todas las indicaciones a la niñera.

Catalina llevaba ropa muy ajustada, un pantalón descaderado y unos altísimos tacones que casi la dejaban a la altura de Himeko, y la rubia lucia más femenina que nunca. El cambio era impresionante aunque el atuendo algo sencillo; Una simple blusa de tiras bastante ceñida y con un leve escote en el pecho y un blue jean que marcaba su deseable figura, usaba unas baletas y el maquillaje era muy suave.

Cada una de las jóvenes tomó por un brazo a Saito, y este se robó las miradas llenas de envidia al ingresar al lugar. El sitio era inmenso, tenía tres pisos y en cada uno había pista de baile, la música sonaba bastante latina pero la gran sorpresa se la llevó Himeko cuando se dio cuenta que la dueña del lugar era Hanazono Violet, pues habían fotos de ella y textos sobre la fundación del lugar por todas partes.

Los tres amigos se ubicaron en el segundo piso, algo alejados de la muchedumbre y pidieron una botella de tequila. Mientras la noche avanzaba solo se escuchaban risas en la mesa; Cata se turnaba para bailar con Himeko y Saito.

-/-/-/-

Las dueñas del lugar hicieron su gran entrada robándose todas las miradas. Aunque Shizuma no tenía muchos ánimos de bailar, Violet había insistido en salir un poco de la rutina. La pareja se ubicó en el tercer en piso, en un punto en que podían observar casi todo el lugar, era la zona VIP reservada exclusivamente para ellas, pidieron una botella de whiskey y cuando la conversación se estaba poniendo aburrida notaron a la hermosa rubia que estaba un piso más abajo en compañía de sus amigos. Ambas mujeres se miraron con complicidad y decidieron que esa sería su noche.

La botella de tequila se había terminado así que Himeko pidió otra al camarero, momento que aprovecharon las mujeres del piso superior para pedir que la pusiera a su cuenta y le hicieran saber a la joven rubia quien la había enviado.

Himeko tomó la botella y recibió el mensaje, así que buscó con la mirada y allí estaban sus sensuales y provocadoras jefas; Como acto de cortesía ella se acercó para agradecerles.

Shizuma miró de arriba abajo a la escolta pues vestida de esa manera le resultaba mucho más atractiva que de costumbre – Porque no vienes con tus amigos y nos acompañan en la mesa –Sugirió

Himeko respondió con calma y tratando de disimular su lujuriosa mirada – No quisiera incomodarlas

Violet intervino, sin dejar de mirar el escultural cuerpo de la más joven - Claro que no nos molesta. Dicen que cuantos más, mejor –Comentó con una sonrisa pícara

Himeko caminaba algo nerviosa en compañía de sus amigos hacia la mesa de sus jefas

Cata: piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, no sea que cometas una locura y después te tengas que arrepentir

Himeko la miró con sorpresa, pues parecía que sin importar cuantos años hubiesen pasado, Catalina no había perdido ese don de "leerle el pensamiento" -¿Y porque lo dices?

Cata la miró con complicidad y dejo escapar una sonrisa maliciosa – Porque te conozco, y tienes cara de niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura. 

Violet dio la orden para que colocaran música muy bailable, oportunidad que aprovecharon Cata e Himeko para bailar y recordar los años en su país natal. Shizuma y Violet no dejaban de mirar cada movimiento de Himeko, y es que ese tipo de ropa la hacía lucir demasiado provocativa.

En cuanto sonó un ritmo muy Colombiano llamado salsa, Violet aprovechó la oportunidad para bailar con Himeko pues parecía toda una experta en el tema.  
En medio del baile Violet le susurraba algunas cosas a Himeko – luce muy guapa hoy Himeko, pero que bien se mueve-  
La rubia respondía con sonrisas y el mismo coqueteo – Pero usted luce mucho más hermosa-

Uno minutos después sonó un merengue, y ya que Shizuma se había vuelto experta en el tema, pues sacó a bailar a Himeko; La manera de bailar era más suave y pegada al cuerpo de la otra, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta a la rubia, sin embargo esa mujer si le causaba nerviosismo así que con ella se comportó más seria.

Shizuma también decidió hacer sus comentarios muy cerca de la oreja de Himeko – esa ropa le luce mejor que el uniforme de escolta

-Gracias- Fue todo lo que atinó a responder

A medida que la noche avanzaba y el licor en su sangre las desinhibía más, las tres mujeres se acercaban peligrosamente.

Mientras Cata y Saito bailaban muy pegados el uno del otro, Shizuma y Violet decidieron ponerle más picante a la charla con la rubia, pero la pregunta que no pudo responder fue -¿Y cuál es tu fantasía sexual-

Himeko quiso decirles que verlas a ellas dos haciendo el amor, pero aunque tenía bastantes tragos en su cabeza, no quería correr el riesgo de perder su empleo.

Para su suerte, el Dj dejó sonar una canción en exceso incitante – Hey Sexy lady, Shaggi- Cata tomó la mano de Himeko y la invitó a bailar, ambas se movían de manera muy sensual pero guardando cierta distancia. Mientras tanto Violet y Shizuma hacían lo mismo, pero sin despegarle el ojo a su "presa".  
Saito se acercó a Cata y la llevó a la pista, dejando a Himeko sola. Pero eso no duró mucho pues sus jefas no parecían desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad.

Violet se puso justo en frente de Himeko aunque dándole la espalda, y cuando la ojiamatista quiso dar un paso atrás se topó con que Shizuma también la tenía atrapada por la espalda.

- Pues si esto es lo que quieren, yo me voy a dejar llevar –pensó Himeko

Himeko se empezó a mover muy despacio pero de manera insinuante. Violet meneaba sus glúteos en la pelvis de Himeko excitándola exageradamente, y ella decidió hacerle lo mismo a Shizuma quien de manera muy lasciva colocó sus manos en la cadera de la rubia y le susurró al oído –Mi fantasía sexual, es tener sexo con dos mujeres, al mismo tiempo-  
Esta declaración le dejó muy en claro a Himeko que era lo que buscaban sus jefas, así que no se contuvo más. Llevó su mano derecha hacia la cabeza de la peligris y la acercó más a su rostro, mientras que con la mano libre acaricio la cintura de Violet, y continuaron bailando.

El baile era tan sugerente que Saito no podía dejar de mirarlas

Cata: Ole mijo, pero disimule. Míreme a mí – Exigió mientras le tomaba el rostro

Al ritmo de la música, las tres mujeres dejaron escapar toda esa lujuria contenida, Violet se puso de frente a Himeko y las tres hicieron un paso descendente sin perder el roce con la otra.

El calor en sus cuerpos era tanto que ninguna tenía claro el cuerpo de quien era el que acariciaban.

Para cuando la canción terminó las tres mujeres tenían un nivel de excitación inimaginable.

Con la intención de calmarse un poco, ellas continuaron bebiendo y hablando muy "amenamente". Pero eran incontables las veces en que Violet miraba los labios de la rubia y se saboreaba. Himeko en cambio las miraba a las dos con una notable lujuria y se mordía el labio inferior.

Para cuando terminaron la cuarta botella de tequila, la discoteca ya estaba cerrada y los empleados solo esperaban a que sus jefas se marcharan. Shizuma invitó a los tres amigos a la limusina para llevarlos a casa. Dentro de la misma continuaron bebiendo, mientras Cata y Saito estaban en un extremo tratando de no intervenir, las otras tres mujeres cada vez acortaban más las distancias entre ellas. Himeko estaba sentada justo en medio de sus jefas cuando estas dos se dieron tremendo beso muy cerca de sus labios, y para rematar terminaron besándola a ella, ambas al mismo tiempo y sin importarles quien las mirara. Pues de hecho solo querían desatar sus más oscuros deseos.

Al llegar a la casa de Himeko, Saito y Catalina descendieron, pero esta última hiso una advertencia a su amiga- Hasta luego señoras, Himeko pilas pues con lo que va a hacer.

Una vez solas las mujeres no tuvieron freno alguno, Shizuma dio la orden a la conductora para que las llevara al pent-house y subió la ventanilla de privacidad. Inicialmente se turnaron para besarse, la primera fue Violet quien le dio rienda suelta a su libidinosa atracción por la escolta y la besó de manera apasionada, luego fue Shizuma quien lo hiso de manera más calmada y sensual. Y por último las dos esposas quienes ya habían comprobado cuanto excitaban a la tercera con ese simple acto.  
El deseo era tan incontenible que ya no solo se besaban sino que acariciaban las partes más íntimas de sus cuerpos.

En cuanto se bajaron de la limusina abordaron el ascensor y aun allí también se besaban de manera cada vez más ardiente.  
Violet e Himeko se comían la boca, ya en la habitación, mientras Shizuma estaba parada detrás de la rubia acariciándole el cuello con los labios y desnudándola. La escolta hiso lo mismo con Violet mientras que tomó a Shizuma del cabello y la acercó a su boca para también besarla de manera desenfrenada.  
La rubia se puso de frente a la peligris para besarla en el cuello a medida que la desnudaba. La pelinegra que tenía la espalda de Himeko a su merced, la acaricio con sus senos al mismo tiempo que llevó sus manos a los de ella. Los mordiscos en la espalda hicieron que la ojiamatista gimiera por el placer.

Shizuma las tomó de las manos a ambas y las guio hasta la cama. Ella se sentó en el borde e invitó a Himeko a sentarse en su regazo para besarle los pechos a su antojo. Violet se acostó en el centro de la cama tamaño queen y llamo la atención de las otras dos –Ustedes dos, háganme suya –ordenó.

Shizuma se acostó a un lado de su esposa y comenzó a besarle los senos, pero Himeko que no se resistía las ganas de saborear la intimidad de Violet, descendió suavemente hasta ella. Cuanto le gustó palpar su excesiva humedad y el clítoris más que hinchado, sin pensarlo lo tomó entre sus labios y lo acarició con su lengua. Violet gemía y perdía cada vez más el control; Entre jadeos le pidió a Shizuma que se sentará en su boca para darle placer. Violet y Shizuma llegaron al orgasmo casi al tiempo. La mayor de las mujeres tomó a Himeko y la acostó, pues era su turno de llegar. Shizuma la besó en los senos y descendió hasta su jugosa intimidad, mientras que Violet se sentó en la boca de Himeko, llegando al orgasmo oleada tras oleada…

… Shizuma estaba sentada en el centro de la cama, mientras que sus dos amantes besaban cada uno de sus grandes pechos. Ella llevo sus manos al punto de placer de las otras y las acaricio superficialmente para luego penetrarlas. Aunque las de los lados estaban muy excitadas no quisieron desatender a la del centro, así que mientras Violet le acariciaba y besaba la parte superior, Himeko la penetro sutilmente y con ese vaivén las tres llegaron al orgasmo.  
Los cuerpos estaban tan llenos de sudor que Violet pasó sus manos por ellos excitándose más si es que era posible. Himeko recostó a Violet y descendió al mismo tiempo que Shizuma hacia la pelvis de la pelinegra, para con sus lenguas mezcladas hacerla gritar de placer mientras ellas se tocaban mutuamente.

Violet le preguntó nuevamente a Himeko cuál era su fantasía sexual y está más tranquila que nunca lo dijo sin dudar –verlas a ustedes dos haciendo el amor.

Shizuma y su esposa se miraron con picardía y sin decir ni una palabra, la peligris se acomodó sobre Violet y puso en contacto sus puntos de placer. Mientras ellas lo hacían Himeko solo observaba morbosamente y se agitaba cada vez más.  
En cuanto Shizuma terminó, Violet no esperó ni un minuto para invitar a Himeko a que le hiciera lo mismo; A diferencia de Shizuma, la rubia la tomó con fuerza, como si llevará mucho esperando por eso, la ojiazul se dejó llevar por la fogosidad de la más joven y tuvo un orgasmos tan intenso que sencillamente quedó sin fuerzas.

Violet: Ahora ustedes dos, quiero ver como lo hacen –Dijo con malicia

Shizuma e Himeko se miraron dubitativas, pero la peligris tomó la iniciativa y tiró con fuerza a Himeko en la cama; Se posó sobre ella y le levanto una de las piernas hasta su propio pecho, hiso que sus clítoris se encontraran y se movió de manera fuerte y rápida. A himeko le excitó en exceso la situación, pues ella era bastante dominante en la cama y esa era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la domaba de esa manera. Sin darse cuenta terminó arañando la espalda de su jefa, y esta en respuesta le mordió ambos hombros dejándole algunas marcas. Aunque estaban algo agotadas, la escolta también quería dominar de esa manera a su jefa, así que logró colocarla debajo suyo para besarla en el cuello propinándole algunos mordiscos, llevó su boca hasta los parados pezones y los succionó haciéndola gemir. Himeko unió sus pelvis pero se abalanzó hacia atrás, para quedar en forma de tijeras, con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba se movió dándole placer a Shizuma hasta que ambas tocaron el cielo en una exquisita culminación.  
Violet pudo ver cuánto se entendían esas dos en la cama, cosa que la puso celosa. Así que se sentó justo sobre Shizuma y de frente a Himeko para continuar con la faena hasta que salió la luz del día. 

-/-/-/-/-/-

Era más de medio día cuando Himeko abrió sus ojos, lo primero que notó fue una de las piernas de Violet sobre las suyas y el peso de ella en su pecho. Luego se fijó en que sus manos estaban sobre los pechos de Shizuma.  
Con sumo cuidado apartó la pierna de la pelinegra y caminó hacia la ducha. Se tomó la adolorida cabeza con ambas manos y el mareo era incesante.  
Mientras el agua fría caía por su cuerpo, las imágenes de esa misma madrugada pasaban como película por su mente, definitivamente esa locura había sido la mejor de su vida. Cuando pasó las manos para enjabonar su cuerpo, sintió dolor en diferentes puntos, pudo ver en el espejo los moretones, y arañazos que tenía por todas partes, y el dolor sobre su pelvis también era evidencia de lo que había hecho.

- Es lo mínimo que podía esperar de esas salvajes –pensó

Sigilosamente entró a la habitación y se puso la ropa.

Violet quien llevaba un momento despierta se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó por la espalada -¿Por qué huyes tan pronto? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

Himeko le tomó los brazos y los acaricio suavemente –Claro que me gustó y mucho, pero ya es momento de volver a la realidad porque no creo que esto se vaya a repetir

Violet besó con cariño la espalada de la joven –es mejor que no.

Ambas dejaron escapar un suspiro de resignación, aunque no entendían porque…

Himeko se recostó en su cama aun con la resaca viva y martillándole.

Mientras tanto Violet abrazó el desnudo cuerpo de su esposa aunque sin dejar de pensar en Himeko, le parecía excesivamente hermosa y esa manera en que la hiso suya, como si realmente la deseara a diferencia de lo que vio cuando estuvo con Shizuma, que parecía más un reto de quien dominaba a quien –Rayos Violet, en que estás pensando – Se reprochó y mejor trató de dormir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la mansión Hanazono, sachiko llamaba una y otra vez a los teléfonos celulares de su madres, pero ambas los tenían apagados.

-¿En dónde estarán esas dos, porque no me llaman? – Gritaba exasperada por la tranquilidad de sus madres.

Aunque no deseaba alarmar a nadie era obvio que estaba preocupada, sin pensárselo más llamó a su tía Miyuki, pero esta tampoco sabía nada de las dos mujeres. Pensó que a pesar de todo Yomi era la socia de su madre Violet así que tomó el teléfono y llamó a la academia para averiguar si tal había estado por halla.

-Academia Isayama- contestó una vos infantil al otro lado

Sachiko: Buenas tardes mi nombre es Hanazono Sachiko, lamento molestar pero quería saber si mi madre Violet ha pasado por la academia el día de hoy – Preguntó sin rodeos

-Sachiko- Exclamó la voz

Sachiko: ¿Quién habla?

-Ah lo siento, hablas con Yumi. Y no, tu madre no ha estado por aquí.

Sachiko sintió una punzada en el pecho, y algo de emoción- Hola Yumi. Amm gracias por la información

Yumi: Lamentó no serte de ayuda.

Sachiko: No te preocupes, hablamos en otro momento

Sachiko se preocupó aún más por el paradero de sus progenitoras, pues habían salido desde la noche anterior y ya eran casi las tres de la tarde.

-/-/-/-/-/

Shizuma despertó y besó en la frente a su esposa, notó que Himeko no estaba por ninguna parte y su ropa tampoco. Tomó el celular y al encenderlo se encontró con 20 llamadas de su hija, inmediatamente la llamó

Shizuma: ¿Mi vida estas bien? Porque tantas llamadas ¿Qué paso?

Sachiko respondió al otro lado de la línea bastante airada y entre gritos ahogados -¿Qué paso? Pasó que mis madres estaban desaparecidas desde anoche y no me contestaban, pasó que estoy terriblemente preocupada y a punto de llamar a la policía-

Shizuma se sintió culpable y como odiaba escuchar a su hija en ese estado, era bien sabido que Sachiko había heredado el mal genio de su madre Violet –Lo siento mucho mi amor, es solo que tu madre y yo nos pasamos de tragos anoche y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, ni le prestamos atención a los teléfonos

Sachiko gritó aunque más tranquila -¿Y en dónde están?

Shizuma: En el pent-house de tu madre

Sachiko colgó el teléfono esperando que su madre no se enfadara por no despedirse, pero estaba realmente furiosa con ellas, aunque le alegraba que nos le hubiese pasado nada.

El día estaba aburrido y Sachiko no hallaba que hacer, supuso que Chikane estaría con su novia así que no quería interrumpirla. Se sentó frente a su ordenador y releyó las conversaciones que había tenido durante todas las noches con su poeta anónima. Por alguna razón la imagen de Yumi cruzó por su mente, y aunque no la conocía mucho y tampoco era del tipo de señoritas con las que ella acostumbraba a salir, había algo en ella que la atrapaba. Por lo cual decidió llamarla e invitarla a salir.

En cuanto Yumi aceptó se le ocurrió que sería una buena ocasión para que Chikane saliera con Himeko así que decidió llamar a su prima -¿En dónde estás?

- En mis tiempos se saludaba – Respondió Chikane- Pues estoy dejando a mi novia en su casa porque está hecha un mar de lágrimas, no le puedo ni tocar el tema de separarnos porque se pone así –dijo resignada

Sachiko: Déjala por ahí y ven a cine conmigo, invitaré a Himeko

Chikane se emocionó enormemente.

Sachiko llama una y otra vez al celular de Himeko pero esta no responde, por ende se apresura a vestirse para pasar por Yumi quien la estaría esperando a una cuadra de la academia, ya que ninguna quería problemas con Yomi.

Sachiko se vistió con un jean oscuro levemente ceñido y una blusa negra, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero y una pashmina en el cuello que iba a juego con su atuendo, las botas eran de tacón no muy alto… El atuendo perfecto para ir en motocicleta.

Yumi ya estaba esperando a Sachiko bastante ansiosa, aun no se lo podía creer, tendría una cita con ella. Cuanto le costó controlarse para no dar un gran grito de emoción cuando ella se lo propuso. Los nervio la estaban carcomiendo pero lo que no sabía es que no era a la única.

Sachiko estaba realmente nerviosa pero no entendía el porqué, acostumbraba a salir con todo tipo de señoritas pero Yumi tenía un efecto diferente sobre ella. Para tratar de impresionarla descendió de la motocicleta y la tomó de la mano para besársela con elegancia

SACHIKO: buenas tardes señorita Yumi

Yumi se sonrojó y respondió como pudo –Buenas tardes Sachiko Sama

Sachiko: No hace falta que me llames así. Por cierto he tratado de contactar a Himeko pero ella no responde.

Yumi: Si quieres te llevo a su casa

Sachiko se subió a la motocicleta y le extendió la mano a Yumi para ayudarla a ascender. – Agárrate fuerte- Ordenó antes de acelerar a fondo.

Yumi ya estaba acostumbrada a esa velocidad, pues con Himeko siempre conducían rápido pero lo usó como excusa para aferrarse a la cintura de Sachiko.

Les costó bastante despertar a Himeko, por suerte Saito las dejó entras hasta la habitación.

Himeko tenía una cara terrible, le costaba abrir los ojos y hasta hablar –Lo siento tanto chicas, anoche bebí en exceso y no creo que pueda pararme de esta cama

Sachiko: ¿ni siquiera si Chikane nos acompaña?

Himeko trató de ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer en la cama- OH, no puede ser, Chikane quiere salir y yo en este estado –Se lamentó en voz alta -

Sachiko la miró con gracia – ok, Tú te lo pierdes – dijo solo para torturarla

Chikane recibió la noticia de su prima con algo de nostalgia, ella no se creía que Himeko estuviese enferma, pensó que tal vez se había cansado de esperarla y eso era solo una excusa para no verla.

Las dos jóvenes decidieron ver una película de terror; Aunque a Yumi no le gustaban estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Sachiko, ella era muy atenta y gentil

Yumi: Espero que esto no sea uno de tus métodos de conquista porque estoy segura de que no soy tu tipo –Sentencio

Sachiko casi deja caer las palomitas ante la declaración, esa chica parecía conocerla más de lo que decía - ¿Y cómo es que sabes lo que estoy tratando de hacer?- Indagó

Yumi la miró con desconcierto -¿Es que en serio pensabas hacerlo?

Sachiko sonrió - ¿Y porque no?...

Yumi se descuidó y soltó información de más –Por lo que he observado, solo ligas con jóvenes físicamente muy atractivas, y nunca duras con ellas más de un mes

Sachiko se sorprendió pero siguió la corriente – Eso no tiene nada de malo, la vida es para vivirla sin complicaciones

Yumi sintió algo de ira pero no lo dejo notar- Pues eso está bien para ti, pero a mí no me gusta ese estilo de vida. Además me temo Sachiko sama, que yo no cumplo físicamente con los requisitos

Sachiko la miro atónita, o esa chica tenía una muy baja autoestima o solo decía las cosas como las pensaba, en todo caso era realmente intrigante y ella estaba dispuesta a conocerla mejor- Entonces tendré que pedirte una oportunidad, me gustaría que me conocieras mejor…

La película era realmente miedosa por ende Yumi daba un gran brinco con cada escena fuerte, Sachiko optó por acercarse más a ella y tomarla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos –Tranquila, yo estoy aquí –Le susurró al oído.

Yumi quiso gritar de felicidad al sentir la suave y cálida mano de la mujer a la que había amado en secreto por tanto tiempo. Para Sachiko era extraño sentirse tan nerviosa pues normalmente actuaba con mucha naturalidad cuando tenía una cita.

Antes de regresar a casa tomaron un café y hablaron de trivialidades, pero Yumi sacó a relucir muchas de las cosas que hacía Sachiko. Esta no se disgustó por ello pero si le sorprendió – ¿Entonces me observas mucho?

Yumi supo que como siempre había hablado de más, pero guardó la calma y respondió con frialdad – Soy la hija de Isayama Yomi, es normal que observe a todo el mundo

Sachiko levantó una ceja y sonrió -¿Y si sabias cual serian mis intenciones, porque accediste a salir conmigo?

Yumi: Por qué no todos los días se tiene la posibilidad de salir con la estrella de Liliam

Sachiko: ¿Así que solo estas aquí por ego? –Preguntó decepcionada

Yumi moría por decirle que estaba allí porque la amaba en secreto, pero se contuvo una vez más – Dejémoslo así, creo que ya es hora de regresar.

Sachiko: bien, pero espero que me concedas una segunda cita

Yumi creyó que su corazón se saldría de tanta emoción, pero se mostró indiferente –Tendré que pensarlo

Sachiko: Eres una chica bien difícil –Afirmó con agrado

Yumi: No es eso, es que como tu estas acostumbrada a que todas las mujeres caigan rendidas a tus pies, se te hace difícil escuchar un NO por respuesta. 

Sachiko llevó a su cita hasta el lugar en que la recogió, ambas se quitaron los cascos para mirarse una última vez por esa noche. La pelinegra descendió de la motocicleta y se acercó a la más joven

Yumi: Gracias por la invitación, pasa una buena noche o lo que queda de ella

Sachiko respondió entre susurros –Gracias a ti –Dicho esto tomó a la peli castaña por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, acercó sus labios a los de ella con total sutileza pero con lo que se encontró fue el dedo de Yumi en su boca.

Yumi: Ya te dije que no soy una chica del montón, nunca caería tan fácil –Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se puso de puntitas y le besó en la frente.

Sachiko no pudo decir nada, se quedó ahí estática y sumergida en sus pensamientos viendo como la chica de coletas se alejaba a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás –Es la primera vez que alguien me rechaza, parece que esto se pone cada vez más interesante- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y emprendió el camino a casa.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Shizuma y Violet descansaban en la recamara de su mansión cuando su hija menor las interrumpió metiéndose justo en la mitad de ellas y bajo las mismas sabanas

Shizuma apenas abrió los ojos para saludar a su hija –Hola mi pequeña- Dijo con la voz ronca

Sachiko se pegó más a su madre -¿Hace cuánto que no me mimas ni me cantas canciones para dormir?

Shizuma la miró con duda – Es que ya estás muy grandecita para eso

Sachiko hiso un puchero –Eso no importa, yo extraño que lo hagas- Comentó y tomó la mano de su madre para ponerla en su propio cabello- Mami, necesito un consejo

Shizuma movió la mano en el cabello de su hija - ¿Y debe ser justo ahora, no podríamos hablarlo mañana?

Sachiko: Que mala madre eres, entonces le preguntare a mamá Violet- Hiso un puchero y se dispuso a dar la vuelta para quedar de frente a su otra madre

Shizuma la obligó a quedarse quieta y la abrazó –No, déjala amor. Ella está muy cansada y necesita dormir –Una vez más le comenzó a hacer caricias en el rostro y el cabello – Así que quieres que te mime, entonces lo haré pero no dormirás acá- Amenazó

Sachiko: Si lo haré- Refutó y al poco tiempo ambas se quedaron dormidas

Violet aunque parecía estar profunda había escuchado todo, pues por más que lo intentaba no lograba concebir el sueño y en cambio revivía las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa misma madrugada, despertando en ella unas nuevas e incontrolables sensaciones…

Hasta el próximo capítulo

K&P 


	5. Chapter 5

**ACTO 5**

**Deseos infernales**

Tras el excitante capítulo de lujuria vivido por las tres mujeres, los días transcurrían aparentemente normales. Sin embargo las tres implicadas se regalan una que otra mirada picara; Para Himeko esa había sido una de las noches y experiencias más libidinosas de su vida, por ello a cada instante revivía las escenas una y otra vez en su mente. En su boca aún se conservaba el sabor de la intimidad de Violet, pues aunque Shizuma le parecía una mujer hermosa era la bellísima ojiazul quien realmente se había quedado grabada en su memoria y en su cuerpo, así como también retumbaba en sus oídos el exquisito sonido de los gemidos que ella emitía.  
Himeko sentía que Chikane era la dueña de sus suspiros pero Violet era quien le robaba la tranquilidad. Sin darse cuenta la escolta fue reemplazando el vacío que le dejaba la musa azulada tras su indecisión, por la simple presencia de su jefa. Aunque ella no le daba pie para que pensara que podría pasar algo entre ellas, Himeko no descartaba del todo la posibilidad de tenerla al menos una vez más. Esto lo sentía tal vez porque en más de una ocasión descubrió a la pelinegra observándola fijamente y cuando ella intentaba corresponderle a la mirada, la elegante y apropiada mujer solo la esquivaba.  
A pesar de desearla de la manera en que lo hacía, Himeko se obligaba a entender que aquello no podría pasar nunca de una simple relación laboral, pues de no ser así muchas personas saldrían lastimadas. Y cada vez que veía a Chikane pensaba que tal vez ella fuese la única persona capaz de sacarla de ese abismo de lujuria en el que se estaba hundiendo por su jefa, pero por desgracia la chica aun la tenía en la banca de espera y sin esperanzas de nada.

Para Violet no eran indiferentes las constantes miradas de la escolta, a veces se quedaba lela observándola y recordando la noche vivida, pero tenía claro que eso no lo repetiría. Ni en compañía de su esposa y tampoco sola, pues amaba por encima de todo a la mujer con la que se había casado desde joven y solo la muerte las separaría; Pero cuán difícil era pensar en eso cuando esa escolta era tan jovial y sexy. De momento ella se limitaba a deleitar la vista y fantasear.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sachiko por su parte estaba dividida entre dos ilusiones. La primera era Yumi, quien le ponía las cosas tan difíciles que la atrapaba cada día más; Y la segunda era su poetiza anónima, a la que no conocía personalmente pero quien le dedicaba los más bellos poemas y casi se amanecía hablando por internet con ella. Aunque Sachiko le suplicaba que se dejara ver, está siempre se negaba con una buena excusa como "aun no es tiempo" "la paciencia es un don" pero la más inquietante fue la de esa noche –Aun no quiero mostrarte mi rostro porque a lo mejor yo no sea tu tipo

Sachiko: Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, creo que estoy dando una muy mala impresión –Escribió

- ¿Y quién fue la primera? –Indagó Yumi aunque ya conocía la respuesta

Sachiko: Una chica de la escuela

-Oh, ¿y esa chica te gusta? –Quiso saber la poetisa anónima

Sachiko: No creo que deba confesarte mis sentimientos hacia ella

- No tendría nada de malo que lo hicieras, después de todo yo solo soy una desconocida-Excusó

Sachiko: Es verdad, pero me agradas así que no quiero empeorar mi imagen.

- Si te escribo todos esos poemas es porque mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, pero eso no significa que no tenga la capacidad de ser tu amiga si así lo deseas- Escribió Yumi haciendo uso de todo su poder de convencimiento, pues moría por que Sachiko le dijera lo que sentía por ella – Y te aseguro que tengo la madurez suficiente como para aceptar lo que me digas sin pensar mal o bien de ti

Sachiko: Lo tendré en cuenta

Al otro lado de la ciudad Yumi estaba emocionada, ella sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba Sachiko y le entusiasmaba la idea de gustarle por partida doble. Estaba decidida a continuar conquistándola como ambas personas para cuando le revelará su verdadera identidad esta la amará eternamente.

-/-/-/-/-/

Chikane por su parte aun no lograba dar fin a su relación, estaba cansada de la situación pero cada vez que intentada terminar con el martirio solo recibía amenazas suicidas por parte de su novia. Y lo que empeoraba su ánimo era que Himeko cada día se mostraba más distante, al punto de que ya ni le prestaba atención y se limitaba a saludarla como a cualquier desconocido –Tal vez se cansó de esperarme y ya le dio entrada a alguien más en su corazón – Pensó – Tengo que apresurarme a hacer algo o la perderé para siempre. 

Sin embargo las sospechas de Chikane no estaban tan lejos de la realidad.

Todo ocurrió en la visita mensual de Violet al banco, después de dejar a su hija y a Chikane en la escuela le pidió a Himeko que la escoltara. En cuanto ingresaron al recinto Violet fue a reunirse con el gerente en su oficina, mientras tanto Himeko esperaba fuera de la misma. Para evitar los constantes pensamientos lujuriosos con su jefa se concentró en analizar a cada uno de los presentes allí. De pronto tres hombres ingresaron al lugar, una mirada entre ellos activó las alarmas de la escolta; Ella entró apresurada y sin tocar a la oficina del gerente – Comuníquese con la policía, afuera hay tres hombres sospechosos –Tres disparos al aire retumbaron en el lugar, seguidos de los gritos. Tanto Violet como el hombre palidecieron

Himeko: No se preocupen saldremos de esto- Trató de tranquilizarlos, tal y como le habían enseñado en la academia –Quiero que se agachen y se pongan debajo del escritorio –En ese momento miró a su jefa a los ojos- No dejaré que nada te pase, confía en mi- Le habló de la manera más dulce que pudo y le guiñó un ojo.

Himeko se puso de rodillas y gateo hacia la puerta, pero el brazo de Violet quien estaba en la misma posición la retuvo –Por favor no vallas, podrían lastimarte

Himeko le brindó una sonrisa- Recuerda que estoy entrenada para esto, no va a pasarme nada.

La rubia salió de la oficina y agachada pasó por entre las personas mientras les decía que mantuvieran la calma y obedecieran a los hombres. En cuestión de segundos observó a cada hombre y las armas que traían. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una total locura, pero no tenía opción pues la policía no aparecía y era cuestión de tiempo para que los maleantes descubrieran a Violet, y siendo ella una de las mujeres más poderosas y ricas del país la situación se pondría muy complicada.  
Con la actitud de una heroína, Himeko se puso de pie y se lanzó contra el primer hombre, esquivó el disparo de este y lo derribó de un solo golpe dejándolo inconsciente. Uno de los otros hombres le apuntó con el arma pero Himeko fue más rápida, sacó sus cadenas con tridentes de la parte baja de su espalda, con ella le golpeó la mano a su oponente y luego lo ató con la cadena, dejándolo arrodillado en el piso y sin poder zafarse.

Violet escuchó los golpes y se puso de pie para mirar por la ventana lo que sucedía, pero entonces se escucharon tres disparos. Estos impactaron en la espalda de Himeko quien de inmediato calló al piso; Violet dejo escapar un grito que estremeció el lugar e intentó correr hacia la joven. Pero el hombre que estaba con ella la detuvo

-Es peligroso, por favor no vaya

Violet forcejeo con el hombre –Suélteme, tengo que ir a donde esta ella.

-Lo siento pero ella nos ordenó que no saliéramos de acá sin importa lo que pasara.

Ambos miraron nuevamente por la ventana y allí estaba Himeko poniéndose de rodillas

Himeko miró de una manera malvada al único maleante que estaba en pie –Eres un chico tramposo, no es correcto atacar por la espalda

El hombre estaba bastante nervioso así que solo haló el gatillo una y otra vez, pero ya no salían las balas.

Himeko lo miró y sonrió, aunque sin perder esa desconocida mirada tan perversa –Pero que mal ladrón eres, ni siquiera notaste que ya gastaste tus seis tiros.

El sujeto se asustó tanto que se abalanzó contra la rubia, pero ella era tan rápida que él no supo en que momento fue atacado justo en las rodillas. Lo cierto es que cayó al piso y ella lo envolvió en la misma cadena, dejándolo de espaldas a su compañero y sin poder moverse. 

La policía entró en ese momento derribando las puertas y apuntando con sus armas, Himeko solo levanto sus manos hasta la cabeza y con esa misma sonrisa, les habló muy calmadamente –Señores, la situación está controlada.

Los hombres se acercaron a ella y vieron a tres sujetos en el piso, dos atados y uno inconsciente. Las personas allí se presentes se calmaron y se acercaron a la heroica joven para agradecerle. Violet también se acercó ya más tranquila y le acaricio la espalda -¿Estas bien? Pero te dispararon- Dijo tratando de no mostrar toda su preocupación

Himeko sonrió por ello –Estaré bien, aunque me saldrán tres feos moretones – Mientras hablaba se quitó la camisa y el chaleco antibalas, quedando solo en el esqueleto que solía usar.

El paramédico se acercó y revisó la espalda de la joven, declaró que no había sangre y el chaleco había cumplido correctamente con su labor, pero sugirió ponerse hielo sobre la parte afectada para disminuir el dolor.

Himeko levanto su pulgar y le hizo un gesto positivo –Gracias doc.-

Violet: Bien, vamos a la limusina y te haré lo que sugirió la enfermera – Declaró

Himeko se puso bastante nerviosa de solo imaginar a su jefa poniéndole hielo en la espalda- Pero no es necesario, yo estoy bien –Mintió y se apresuró a recoger sus armas

Violet nuevamente se le acercó y le quitó lo que llevaba en la mano –Has hecho mucho por mi así que voy a cuidarte. ¿Entendido?

Himeko fantaseo y dejo escapar un "uff", antes de que su jefa sospechara simuló un quejido y aclaró que le dolía un poco la espalda.

Mientras caminaban hacia la limusina Violet sacó su celular encontrando varias llamadas de su esposa, inmediatamente se comunicó con ella y le explicó lo ocurrido. Shizuma insistió en que la vería en pocos minutos en la empresa R&F.

Violet se puso cómoda en la limusina y le ordenó a la chofer llevarlas a la empresa, inmediatamente subió la ventanilla de privacidad y ubicó la cubeta para hielos, tomó uno y lo puso en un pañuelo. Le indicó a Himeko que se sentará a su lado y le diera la espalda; Ella se limitó a obedecer en silencio pues le encantaba estar así de cerca de la ojiazul. Violet le levantó el esqueleto y comenzó a frotar el hielo sobre la zona afectada, a la rubia se le erizó la piel por el frio.

El silencio reinaba así que Violet tomó la palabra –Gracias por arriesgar tu vida solo para salvarme, bueno y a todas esas personas –corrigió

Himeko: Ya le dije señora, ese es mi trabajo

El silencio reinó nuevamente al interior de la limusina, dándole espacio a un calor incontrolable que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Violet a pesar de sostener varios cubos de hielo en su mano. Sin darse cuenta y llevada por sus fantasías, la ojiazul pasó el pañuelo ya no solo por la parte afectada sino por toda la espalda de Himeko. Para la escolta el acto no pasó desapercibido, pues el tacto de la mano la llevaba a un mundo imaginario en que poseía a la mujer una y otra vez.

Violet le pidió a la conductora encender el aire acondicionado pero esto solo hizo que esa sensación de deseo emergiera de manera cada vez más fogosa. Sumó la otra mano para acariciar la tersa piel de la joven y no notó que el hielo estaba completamente derretido, terminó acariciándole la cintura y ni se inmutó cuando ella dio un brinco por sentir el frio pañuelo en esa zona -¿Eres cosquillosa? –Peguntó Violet en un susurro

Himeko: No, no lo soy. Es solo que me tomó desprevenida –Aclaró con nerviosismo

Violet solo rio por lo bajo y continuo acariciando la piel de Himeko, esta cada vez perdía más el control y en ambas la respiración se agitaba. Deseaban tanto tocarse de manera más directa pero aun la razón las dominaba y se querían obligar a guardar la compostura, pero el ambiente era tan extraño, tan caliente, tan incitante. Violet se dejaba llevar cada vez más y terminó enredando una de sus manos en el cuero cabelludo de Himeko, aferrándose a él.

Himeko habló con la voz ahogada debido a la excitación –Señora deténgase

Violet: ¿Acaso me estás dando una orden? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que acercaba su boca a la oreja de Himeko, donde le mordió el lóbulo.

-Señora, ya no me voy a poder contener – Sentenció Himeko con la voz agitada aunque apretando los dientes

Violet: ¿Y crees que yo puedo? –Dijo casi gimiendo

Tras esas palabras Himeko no soportó más la tortura y se giró para encontrarse con esa mirada azul cargada de lujuria, sin decir nada ambas se besaron de manera desmesurada como si quisieran arrancarse los labios. Era tan rara la manera en que pasaba todo, como era posible que se desearan de una forma tan incontrolable, a pesar de la dudas ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Separaron su labios solo porque les faltaba el aire, juntaron su frentes y entre cerraron los ojos para dejarse llevar por los demás sentidos. Himeko desabrochó muy despacio cada botón, introdujo una de sus manos entre el sostén y acaricio la suave piel de Violet, esta al sentir el tacto dejó escapar un gemido.

Himeko llevó su boca hasta el cuello de su jefa y la beso de manera descendente hasta los pechos, metió el erecto pezón en su boca y lo acarició con su lengua.  
Violet le suplicó que se detuviera pero la mano aferrada al cuero cabelludo de Himeko decía todo lo contrario; La pelinegra fue abriendo sus piernas hasta donde la falda se lo permitía, invitando a la tentadora mujer a que la tomara por completo. Himeko llevó su mano hasta la pierna de su contraparte pero ella reaccionó y las cerró dejándola atrapada.

Violet: Por favor, NO –Suplicó con la voz temblorosa

Himeko no se afanó, pues sabía perfectamente que aunque Violet no solo era su jefa sino una mujer casada, en ese preciso momento era presa del deseo y le faltaba muy poco para perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Así que dejó la mano ahí atrapada y en cambio se arrodillo ante la mujer, con la mano libre comenzó a recorrer una de sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de la falda; Comenzó a subirla permitiendo que fueran sus labios los que siguieran el recorrido, pero no solo se limitó a lamerla sino que le daba leves mordisco a lo que Violet respondía con gemidos, y poco a poco fue sucumbiendo y abriendo nuevamente sus piernas. La mano de Himeko ascendió hasta la pelvis de la mujer en donde aún por encima del panty pudo notar cuan húmeda estaba. Retiró su mano y la cambio por su boca, pero Violet nuevamente quiso tomar el control y puso su mano sobre su pubis para evitar que Himeko la besara allí.  
La ansiosa joven no se dio por vencida, pues deseaba a su jefa de una manera voraz. Por ende la besó en la protectora mano y alrededor de la misma, la mordió con suavidad en la parte interna de las piernas y en menos de nada Violet ya no fue capaz contenerse más. Ella le dio espacio a esa seductora boca y abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo, sus manos las enredó en la rubia cabellera y se aferró con fuerza.  
Himeko dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara, pues la señora Hanazono ahora era toda suya; Con una mano corrió la tanga para darle espacio a su lengua, primero la saboreó como si de agua dulce se tratara, Violet gimió y la aferró más contra sí. La escolta succionó el hinchado clítoris y lo rozó con su lengua para darle fin a la tortura de su jefa, el auto de detuvo y el correr de las rejas se escuchó. Violet recobró la compostura y de un solo movimiento lanzó a Himeko lejos de sí para acomodarse la ropa tan rápido como podía.

Violet: Estamos en R&F, vístete –Ordenó de manera fría como si lo que acababa de suceder, nunca hubiese pasado.

Himeko obedeció aunque atónita por el cambio de humor de la mujer. Ambas se pusieron en orden y ninguna pronunciaba palabra alguna y mucho menos se miraban. La limusina llegó hasta la entrada de la empresa y se detuvo por segunda vez, casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de ambas fue una hermosa ojiverde quien recibió a Violet

Shizuma casi no esperó a que su esposa descendiera para abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla, la recorrió con sus manos verificando que no tuviera ningún daño –Mi amor ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?, Te pasó algo, háblame –Decía desesperada.

Violet la abrazó fuerte y se maldijo por lo que acababa de hacerle –Estoy bien –Dijo entre dientes.

Shizuma: Pero estas temblando –Afirmó colocándole una mano en la frente –Y parece que tuvieras fiebre. ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

Violet: No mi amor, no pasa nada. Es solo que aún sigo nerviosa por el intento de robo –Mintió – Solo necesitaba tus brazos para sentirme segura – En ese momento la besó tiernamente y se obligó a no llorar por el acto de traición que acababa de cometer.

Himeko observó todo desde la limusina y suspiró para calmarse. No solo estaba agitada sino que le pesaba el pecho. Tras unos minutos descendió y saludo a Shizuma.

Shizuma le habló pero sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa –Gracias por protegerla, no tenías que arriesgarte tanto y aun así lo hiciste

Himeko respondió con frialdad y como si de un robot se tratase repitió la misma frase –Ese es mi trabajo

Shizuma: Pues has hecho un muy buen trabajo, tanto mi esposa como mis hijas son lo que más amo. Por ello quiero que estén seguras siempre y quien mejor para mantenerlas a salvo que tú, que eres la mejor escolta de este país. Por eso quiero que a partir de ahora las cuides de más, pero no te le separes ni un minuto a mi esposa

Violet no dijo nada, pero cuanto le atemorizaron esas palabras.

Himeko: Claro, señora Hanazono. Daré mi vida para por proteger a su familia- Habló de manera profesional y sin pensar en lo que podría suceder bajo esas circunstancias

Shizuma le levantó la barbilla a su esposa quien parecía ida – Mi vida es mejor que vayamos a casa para que descanses, no me parece prudente que trabajes hoy estando así de nerviosa. Himeko tu puedes hacer lo mismo, ve a tu casa y cúrate las heridas –Ordenó sin imaginarse que eso ya lo había hecho su esposa.

-/-/-/-/-

Violet y Shizuma se marcharon en el Ferrari mientras que Himeko fue llevada en la limusina hasta su casa.  
Durante el trayecto la chofer observaba a Himeko y trataba de entablar una conversación con ella, pero ella estaba demasiado intranquila y frustrada como para responderle con agrado.

Violet estaba tomando un té en compañía de su mujer pero no lograba sacar de su mente todo lo sucedido en la limusina minutos atrás… Era consciente de que ese era el mayor error de su vida, y nunca antes había fallado al amor por Shizuma. Pero ahora el corazón y la piel estaban en conflicto directo haciéndole perder el control de su propio cuerpo.

-/-/-/-/-/-

En los días y semanas siguientes Violet se comportaba de manera más seria y distante con Himeko, en su mente se reiteraba constantemente "esto no puede pasar. No debo dejarme llevar por el deseo" como si con repetirlo incesantemente durante el día pudiese creérselo.

Para Himeko la situación era muy parecida, aunque ella si extrañaba a la jefa gentil y considerada que había conocido. Pero entendía el cambio de actitud de la mujer, era obvio que ella no quería sucumbir ante la tentación y correr el riesgo de perder a su maravillosa esposa y sus hijas.

Chikane por fin pudo darle fin a su tormentosa relación y estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad a Himeko, aunque no esperaba tener una relación con ella de inmediato si quería conocerla mejor. Por ello le contó a Sachiko sobre sus sentimientos para que esta la ayudara a acercarse a Himeko.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Durante el fin de semana Violet y Shizuma tendrían un viaje de negocios, así que Violet un día antes se percató de revisar toda la seguridad de su mansión pues no quería que su hija corriera algún riesgo. Ya que Sachiko estaría prácticamente sola en casa, solo en compañía de los empleados.  
Esa misma mañana hizo un recorrido junto con Himeko y otros guardas de seguridad; Lo finalizó en el cuarto de cámaras en donde solamente se quedó en compañía de la rubia pues quería que esta le ayudara a ubicar los puntos ciegos. Por varios minutos ellas se olvidaron de sus diferencias y deseos prohibidos, se concentraron en su labor hasta que el destino les jugó una mala pasada…

…Violet estaba sentada justo en frente de las pantallas y tenía su mano sobre el mouse, Himeko estaba de pie detrás de ella observando fijamente las pantallas, entonces encontró un punto sin cámaras y quiso mostrárselo a su jefa. Ella se acercó en un movimiento rápido y estiró su brazo hacia el mouse sin percatarse de que allí estaba la mano de la pelinegra; El contacto les produjo un fuerte corrientazo que les recordó porque se habían estado evitando las últimas semanas.

El aroma de Violet fue atrapado por el olfato de Himeko, esta los aspiró tan fuerte que la mayor se tensó al sentir la respiración tan cercana.

Como siempre que la tenía tan cerca Himeko se dejó embriagar por el olor de la mujer, su razón gritaba "¡aléjate!", pero su lado más perverso llevaba mucho anhelando una oportunidad así; Se debatía en un sí y un no pero fue la carne quien predominó.

Con cuidado acarició la mano que estaba bajo la suya y acercó sus labios al oído de la mujer –Por favor deténgame y no deje que cometa esta locura, porque muero de ganas por saciarme de su exquisitez

Violet estaba tensa y pegada a su silla, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería detenerla pero aun así se dejaba seducir; Su mente gritaba pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era tan débil y frágil ante Himeko, pero cuanto tiempo llevaba resistiéndose a ese deseo infernal que estaba a punto de consumirla por completo…

Himeko le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y luego deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello, en algún rincón de su conciencia quería que Violet la detuviera, pero ella estaba ahí inmóvil. No parecía gustarle así que se tomó el trabajo de girarla un poco en la silla para verla a los ojos; En el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron Violet se lanzó y la besó con furia, igual que la vez anterior ellas se mordían la boca y sus lenguas recorrían el interior de la misma; Se fueron quedando sin aire pero eso no les importó, cada una estaba necesitada de la otra y querían demostrarse cuanto habían tenido que contener a sus cuerpos. Himeko puso de pie a Violet y la aferró de la cintura contra su cuerpo, ella se le colgó al cuello y se dejó cargar para quedar sentada en el escritorio; la escolta le retiró los lentes y continúo besándola. Violet la acariciaba tanto como podía pues quería saciar sus ansias de ese fuerte cuerpo; la entrelazó con sus piernas para que se pegara más a ella.

Himeko quería desnudarla y Violet deseaba lo mismo. Al mismo tiempo una le quito la camisa a la otra, la rubia llevó al boca a los grandes pechos de su jefa y los besó. La pelinegra respondió con gemidos y abrió sus piernas para invitar a la intrusa a que le diera placer. Himeko le levantó la falda y le quitó el panty con prisa para llevar su lengua hasta el lugar; Violet estaba tan excitada que tuvo que morder su blusa para evitar gritar cuando llegó al clímax, sus piernas apretaron tan fuerte la cabeza de Himeko que a ella le empezó a faltar el aire. Así que usó un poco su fuerza y le abrió de nuevo las piernas, cosa que sacó más de sus cabales a la ojiazul pues por alguna razón esa brusquedad siempre la enloquecían.

Violet obligó a Himeko a acostarse en el escritorio y se posó sobre ella, saboreó sus senos y deleitó su lengua con las marcadas abdominales, descendió hasta el pantalón y lo quitó al mismo tiempo que el bóxer. La ojiazul le obsequió una de sus más picaras miradas a la escolta y sin decir nada llevó la lengua hasta el húmedo lugar. Himeko levantó una pierna y la apoyó en el hombro de quien le estaba dando placer, entregándose por completo.

Violet estaba entregada a ese perverso sabor a prohibida lujuria, a esa pecaminosa tentación que le despertaba su empleada tan solo con mirarla. Himeko estaba siendo completamente dominada por la suave y habilidosa lengua de su jefa, aunque ella quería poseerla de mil maneras en ese instante estaba vulnerable ante tanto placer.  
Cuando la mayor estuvo satisfecha de los múltiples orgasmos que le sacó a la joven, posó su pelvis sobre la de ella y movió suavemente la cadera para sentir toda la humedad que emanaba de ambas. Los movimientos se estaban haciendo más fuertes y rápidos pero el ruido del celular de Violet casi les paralizó el corazón, esta se alejó y buscó entre sus ropas el móvil. Era Shizuma haciéndole saber que acababa de llegar a la mansión para que fueran juntas a la escuela de Sachiko. Violet palideció…

-/-/-/-

Esa misma tarde se llevaría a cabo la clausura del festival escolar de la escuela femenina Liliam, todas las estudiantes estaban reunidas con sus familiares en la zona de descanso. Yumi estaba acompañada por sus dos madres y al otro lado del salón se encontraba Chikane con sus madres Y Sachiko, quien no dejaba de observar a la jovencita de coletas.  
Tras unos minutos de espera hicieron su aparición Shizuma y Violet y detrás de ellas, Himeko, Esta última se separó de sus jefas para reunirse con la familia Isayama.  
La presencia de la líder de la familia Hanazono no pasaba desapercibida en ningún lugar, la mayoría de jóvenes e incluso adultos se quedaron viéndola, algunos hasta le ofrecieron reverencias. Pues no solo era hermosa sino que era prácticamente la dueña de medio país. Kagura aunque respetaba a su esposa, le gustaba verla enfadada cuando de Shizuma se trataba

Kagura: Hay Dios, miren eso –señalando a la peligris- Pero si acaba de llegar esa diosa –Dijo solo para fastidiar a Yomi.

Yomi la miró con cara de pocos amigos- pues a mí me parece una mujer muy normal, yo no le veo la gracia

Kagura rio- Pues tu no, pero yo si –Miró a Himeko- No entiendo cómo le haces para trabajar con ese par de bellezas y no caer en la tentación. Con todo respeto hija, sé que Himeko es tu novia –Se disculpó con Yumi.

Himeko: Pero si ya caí en la tentación y me la devoré- pensó- Tal vez sea porque solo tengo ojos para su hija –Mintió abrazando a Yumi, quien le correspondió por mantener las apariencias.

Yomi las fulminó con la mirada- Nada de abrazarse ni besuquearse en frente mío, por favor –Ordenó

Por otra parte pero en el mismo salón, Sachiko saludó a sus madres cariñosamente y las invitó a sentarse junto a ella y la familia de Chikane.

Shizuma se sintió observada así que buscó con la mirada, para su sorpresa Kagura no le quitaba el ojo

Shizuma habló con enojo –Increíble que esas también estén por aquí.

Violet la miró dubitativa -¿Quiénes?

Shizuma le señaló con el dedo y Violet sonrió y levantó la mano para saludar a las susodichas –Deberíamos sentarnos junto a ellas –Sugirió aunque de manera sarcástica. Su mirada se encontró por un segundo con la de Himeko y tuvo que evitarla, pues se sentía miserable por lo que habían hecho.

Shizuma le hizo una mueca de desaprobación- Tan chistosa tu mi amor, como si yo soportara a esa Yomi- No importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado, Shizuma nunca le perdonaría a Yomi haber secuestrado a Violet cuando aún eran adolescentes.

Violet la miró de manera más dulce –Mi amor, ya deberías olvidar el pasado

Shizuma suavizó el semblante –Estoy en eso, pero aún no lo consigo –Mintió

-Pues deberías hacerlo rápido, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar –Intervino Sachiko

Todas en la mesa se rieron de la actitud infantil de Shizuma

Al mismo tiempo en el otro extremo

Kagura: Miren es Violet –Respondió al saludo de ella también con la mano en lo alto –Creo que nos está invitando a su mesa – Afirmó, nuevamente para fastidiar a Yomi

Yomi la miró como suplicándole – Mi vida, ni lo pienses. Yo creo que solo nos está saludando

Todas en la mesa rieron. Himeko miró por unos instantes a Violet y recordó lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde, el sonrojo apareció sin ella poder evitarlo así que desvió la mirada y súbitamente se encontró con esos preciosos zafiros que estaban clavados en ella. La rubia sonrió a la dueña de los mismos y olvidó al resto del mundo.

Chikane observaba a Himeko esperando a que esta correspondiera a su mirada y cuando lo hizo le regaló una sonrisa que casi la dejó sin aliento. Ella correspondió con un gestó igual y se quedaron así, mirándose como si el mundo no existiera.

Kagome vio que su hija estaba embobada mirando a algún lugar, siguió su mirada y pudo notar que era a la escolta a quien observaba, no dijo nada pero no se perdió ni un detalle de lo sucedido.

Un rato después se llevó a cabo un baile entre las estudiantes, este consistía en una ronda en que cambiaban de pareja. Sachiko tomó a Chikane de la mano y la arrastró hacia el lugar.  
Yumi las vio pasar y decidió hacer lo mismo y pues quien más para acompañarla sino Himeko. Esta se rehusó totalmente, aparte de que no era estudiante tampoco sabia bailar ese extraño ritmo. A Yumi no le interesaban los argumentos de la rubia por lo que la obligó a entrar en la ronda.  
Sachiko se encontró con Yumi, tal y como lo deseaba

Sachiko continuo bailando a su lado y fingió que no había planeado que eso sucediera- Pero que grato y sorpresivo encuentro

Yumi la miró con complicidad- Pero que modesta eres Hanazono

Ambas sonrieron y captaron el mensaje.

Sachiko: ¿Te quedaras un rato después de que tus madres se marchen?

Yumi: ¿Por qué, acaso tú lo harás?

Sachiko sonrió con picardía-Si tú lo haces, entonces si

Yumi quiso decirle que sí, pero cuando de Sachiko se trataba era mejor hacerse la difícil –Lo consideraré

Chikane corrió con la suerte de que Himeko llegara hasta ella, y en ese momento agradeció dejarse llevar por Sachiko –Que sorpresa –Sonrió al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella

Himeko: No esperé poder bailar con mi musa azulada, pero debo admitir que es un placer –Habló de manera encantadora

Chikane se dejó llevar por la dulce voz de Himeko- Pues debo decir que esto es como estar cerca de un príncipe –Sonrió- Aunque más sexy que el típico príncipe azul -

Ambas sonrieron por el comentario y continuaron con la danza.

A lo lejos Shizuma, Kagome y Yomi no les despegaban el ojo a sus hijas, todas a su vez presentían que algo se traían entre manos

Tanto Sachiko como Chikane no eran capaz de ocultar la cara de felicidad que llevaban, sus madres las observaban como pretendiendo descifrar lo que sucedía.

Shizuma: No me lo quiero imaginar. Pero pareciera que Sach se siente atraída por la hija de mi mayor enemiga –Pensó

Kagome: Es obvio que mi pequeña está enamorada de Himeko, solo espero que esa escolta no la lastime –Pensó mientras empuñaba sus manos.

Yomi: Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. NO, eso no puede ser posible porque Yumi es novia de Himeko… ¿O tal vez no? –Pensó

Kagura acarició el rostro de su esposa- Se lo que estas pensado amor, y yo también me hago la misma pregunta ¿Qué tipo de relación es la que realmente tiene nuestra hija con Himeko?

Tras un rato de estar en familia y compartir un delicioso obento, calló la noche y esto significaba la partida de los invitados. Sin embargo Chikane y Sachiko sabían que aun hacía falta la fogata de culminación del festival escolar, y esa era la excusa perfecta. Cada una puso su mejor cara de convencimiento y se acercaron a sus madres para pedirles que las dejaran quedar un rato más.

Violet y Miyuki accedieron sin problemas, sin embargo Kagome y Shizuma no estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea. Pero sus hijas eran tan convincentes que al final terminaron aceptando.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ese Yomi no quería que su pequeña se quedara, pero no tenía excusa para negarse pues Himeko estaba con ella. Yomi terminó accediendo aunque no muy convencida de su decisión.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shizuma abrazaba a su hija con fuerza - ¿Estas segura de que quieres quedarte mi muñeca?

Sachiko: Mami no te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Chikane y las demás chicas de la escuela

Shizuma la miró directo a los ojos como queriendo escudriñar en lo más profundo de ellos - ¿Con las demás chicas de la escuela o la peli castaña de coletas?

Sachiko creyó perder la guerra contra su mami pero por suerte su madre intervino para salvarla -

Violet tomó del brazo a su esposa –Amor déjala. Toda la vida la has complacido en cada cosa que ha deseado, nunca le has dicho que no a nada. Así que eso te quita el derecho de prohibirle algo ahora – Sentenció y le guiño un ojo a su hija

- Pero es que – balbuceo Shizuma quien nunca había ganado ese tipo de peleas contra su esposa

Violet: No protestes – Ordenó y le selló los labios con un profundo beso

Sachiko que adoraba ver a sus madres tan unidas no pudo evitar emocionarse- UU, por fin veo acción

Todas miraron la escena y rieron

Kagome miró inquisitivamente a Chikane y le habló con tanta dulzura como siempre- Mi vida, quédate con Sachiko

Chikane respondió resignada –Si mami, no iré a ninguna parte

Kagome: Y si quieres irte a casa o sucede algo, llámame que de inmediato vendré por ti

Miyuki se acercó a su esposa y se pegó a su cuerpo – Amor no te preocupes tanto, vámonos ya quieres –Le susurró esto último al oído porque sabía que así nunca se negaría

Shizuma le dio un último vistazo a las chicas – Señoritas que tengan un bien fin de semana, y tu Sachiko –La señaló con el índice- tenemos una conversación pendiente

En cuanto sus sobreprotectoras madres se marcharon, Sachiko y Chikane buscaron entre las estudiantes a Yumi e Himeko, ellas estaban alrededor de la fogata dándole tiempo a Kagura y Yomi de que se alejaran para acercarse a las otras dos jóvenes.

Himeko y Yumi levantaron la mirada y las vieron sentadas sobre la colina, Todas sonrieron la verse y se acercaron

Yumi: ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo

Sachiko: Pues yo, quería verte y pasar un rato contigo. Bueno y con Himeko y Chikane pero ellas dos también deben querer pasar el rato a solas

Las mencionadas se sonrojaron masivamente

Yumi sonrió – ¿Me parece o estas más coqueta que te costumbre, Hanazono?

Sachiko: Dime sachiko, y no es que esté coqueta, es solo que no pienso descansar hasta al menos poder besarte – Sentenció al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para tomar tiernamente a Yumi por los brazos.

Yumi estaba realmente halagada, pero no pensaba decirlo- Ya te advertí que eso será muy difícil, porque yo no pienso caer rendida a tus pies

Chikane se burló frenéticamente – Que interesante, ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a esta jovencita –Se mofó de su prima

Sachiko hizo una mueca y sonrió malvadamente –Porque mejor no aprovechas el tiempo y te vas a dar un paseo con Himeko, eso es lo que querías ¿o no?

Chikane se sonrojó pero no se dejó opacar –Es que me gustaría mucho quedarme y ver cómo te hacen sufrir. Pero tienes razón, mi compañía está mejor que eso –Afirmó mirando a Himeko

Yumi se burló por lo bajo

Sachiko fulminó con la mirada a Chikane- Vete ya, querida prima

Chikane miró a Yumi- No se la dejes fácil, hazla sufrir tanto como puedas, haz que te ruegue –Aconsejó

Sachiko empujó a su prima a los brazos de Himeko –Váyanse ya y hagan algo interesante. Y tu –Dijo mirando a Yumi- No le hagas caso a la loca de mi prima. De todos modos tarde o temprano terminaré besándote

Ya que estaban a solas Yumi se atrevió a acercarse un poco más - ¿Tarde o temprano? ¿Y porque es que quieres besarme, acaso soy una especie de reto para ti o en verdad te gusto?

Sachiko la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo –Ambas cosas

Yumi que no se esperaba una respuesta tan sincera se sonrojó en exceso –No soy tu tipo, ¿Cómo es que te gusto?- Preguntó con algo de enfado, pues por un momento creyó que Sachiko le mentía para obtener lo que deseaba

Sachiko exhaló resignada –Oye conóceme mejor, y cuando veas como soy realmente decides si te quedas en mi vida o prefieres que me aleje para siempre

Para tratar de alivianar el ambiente las dos jóvenes se sentaron a observar el firmamento y a hablar por un rato

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chikane caminaba junto a Himeko, aferrada a su brazo. A ninguna le importaba lo que sucediera afuera de su pequeña burbuja en ese momento. Himeko estaba perdida en la mirada de Chikane y concentrada solo en ella, por esos momentos lo olvidó todo incluso a su jefa.

Chikane se sentía protegida en sus brazos y eso era algo que nunca antes había experimentado

Himeko fue la primera en hablar- Así que te gustan las mujeres y cosas difíciles –sonrió –Supongo entonces que llegar a tus labios seria toda una proeza -

Chikane entendió el sarcasmo y decidió seguir el juego –El que tú me gustes no significa que vaya a ponértela fácil.

Himeko se detuvo un momento, acaso había dicho "gustar" - ¿es en serio? –Preguntó sorprendida y la abrazó por la cintura

Chikane se sonrojó súbitamente por el contacto y se apartó de la rubia –No será nada fácil –Sonrió de manera picara – Pero si logras alcanzarme te daré un beso –

La peli azul corrió por los jardines de la escuela, la que por cierto estaba algo solitaria. En cuanto llegó a la zona boscosa de la misma se volteó para buscar a Himeko pero esta no estaba en ningún lugar, Chikane sintió un profundo miedo y camino hacia atrás con la esperanza de recostarse en un árbol; Pero fue el cuerpo de Himeko contra lo que chocó y las manos de ella se posaron en su cintura… Todo sucedió tan rápido que la ojiazul dejó escapar un grito

Himeko le susurró al oído para tratar de calmar sus nervios –No te preocupes, solo soy yo

Chikane se giró para golpearle el pecho – ¿Acaso quieres que muera de un susto o qué? –Reclamó con enfado

Himeko la abrazó y hablo de manera sumisa –Perdóname, no quería asustarte

Chikane se tranquilizó con el abrazo y sonrió dulcemente –No pasa nada, es que soy algo nerviosa

Era tan dulce el contacto con la otra que ninguna quería soltarse -¿Y no vas a reclamar tu beso? – Susurró la menor, deseosa.

Himeko recordó todo lo sucedido con su jefa y se sintió indigna –Lo siento –Dijo realmente arrepentida, aunque Chikane no entendiera por qué – Me encantaría poder hacerlo –Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para solo besarle la frente – Debo confesarte que también me agradas – Cuidaba sus palabras pues no quería lastimar a nadie y era consciente de que sus pecados eran grandes –No sabes lo afortunada que me siento al saber que una dama como tú, pueda fijarse en alguien como yo – Dijo con tristeza y le beso cada una de las mejillas – Anhelo besar tus labios, pero no soy digna de ellos- Aceptó con tristeza

Chikane siempre obtenía lo que quería, y ninguna mujer le había rechazado nunca. Pero que Himeko fuese tan sincera solo lograba que sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran más y más fuertes – Eso es lo más dulce que alguien me ha dicho, por ello tendré paciencia y esperaré hasta que estés preparada. Aunque no entienda porque dices que no eres digna

Himeko la abrazó más fuerte y no se atrevió a dar explicaciones.

-/-/-/-/-/

Yumi y Sachiko buscaban el momento para hablar casi todas las tardes, incluso los fines de semana la más joven encontraba excusas para salir de casa y que sus madres no se enteraran con quien. Ella cada día se enamoraba más de Sachiko si es que era posible, pues la ojiazul nunca perdía oportunidad para sorprenderla con un nuevo detalle o una de sus múltiples facetas. A veces era tan tierna, otras tan apasionada… Sus métodos de conquista variaban todos los días; Pero lo que más le gustaba a Yumi era que Sachiko se ponía celosa cada vez que ella hablaba tan naturalmente con Himeko.  
Sachiko ya no era tan insistente con lo de besarla pero siempre dejaba la tentación al aire, Yumi moría por corresponder a eso pero tenía miedo de perder a Sachiko si le daba lo que quería. Lo único que le daba esperanzas era que cuando hablaba con ella aun como la poeta anónima, la pelinegra hablaba mucho de ella y de sus sentimientos, sin embargo no dejaba de insistirle a lirio rojo que le permitiera conocerla.

Para otras parejas las cosas no iban tan bien, tras el viaje que realizaron Violet y Shizuma cada vez estaban más distanciadas. A pesar de que en esa ocasión habían hecho casi todo tipo de locuras para aumentar sus deseos, nada parecía funcionar. Lo peor es que el trabajo para Shizuma cada vez aumentaba más y más, reduciendo el tiempo que podía pasar con su familia. Violet hacia todo tipo de cosas para seducir a su esposa pero ella siempre llegaba demasiado tarde y agotada como para poder corresponderle. Ella trataba de entenderla y no la juzgaba, la seguía amando tanto o más que cuando la conoció; Pero lo cierto es que extrañaba esa mujer salvaje que solo pensaba en poseerla y la deseaba de manera incontrolable, aunque su esposa ya no era ni la mitad de esa mujer y ahora no parecía anhelar su cuerpo tanto como en el pasado. Violet se obligaba a suprimir sus pensamientos lujuriosos por la joven rubia que se parecía tanto a la joven de quien ella se enamoró 21 años atrás, pero verla todos los días no le ayudaba en nada.

Por su parte Shizuma se sentía miserable al fallarle de esa manera a su esposa, sabía que su carga laboral la mantenía bastante cansada y a eso debía sumarle el hecho de que constantemente viajaba. Por lo cual dejaba sola a su mujer y eso le agobiaba. Estaba decidida a tomar unas vacaciones de manera urgente pues no quería que su matrimonio se arruinara por su ausencia o peor aún, que alguien más llegara a suplir las necesidades físicas de su mujer.  
Aunque todas sus posibles soluciones debían esperar pues necesitaba una nueva asistente que fuera lo suficientemente eficiente como para poder confiarle toda la información que debían manejar. Y ya que buscar a la persona correcta le demandaría tanto tiempo era obvio que seguiría descuidando a su mujer y a sus hijas.

Himeko cada día notaba más ausente a Violet, ella usualmente estaba sola y sin la compañía de su esposa. Normalmente estaba trabajando o en compañía de Miyuki, y por supuesto ella siempre escoltándola. Desde su desliz en el cuarto de cámaras Violet había cambiado totalmente, limitando su relación solamente a lo laboral. Situación que al final le complicaba menos la vida a Himeko pues ella tenía su atención puesta en Chikane; aunque siempre con el miedo de que si Violet se acercaba de más ella inmediatamente perdía el control, por alguna razón Himeko no era capaz de resistirse a los encantos de su jefa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La relación entre Violet y Shizuma empeoraba cada día más, a la pelinegra se le estaba agotando la paciencia pues su esposa no la complacía, aun así ella lo soportaba rogando por el día en que Shizuma reaccionara.

Shizuma después de mucho buscar por fin pudo encontrar a la mujer perfecta para ser su asistente, era una rubia hermosa de perfecta figura, su rostro era precioso pero sus ojos azules y labios carnosos le daban un toque en exceso sensual. Celia Cumani Aintree era la asistente perfecta pero no por su atractivo físico sino por su impecable hoja de vida, pensaba Shizuma pues ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuese su esposa.

Las miradas de la mujer hacia la peligris no pasaban desapercibidas, pero Shizuma estaba acostumbrada a ello por lo que no le prestaba atención. No esperó ni cinco minutos después de firmar el contrato laboral para llamar a su esposa y contarle que ahora tendría más tiempo libre.

Violet contestó al otro lado de la línea, desde su mansión – Mi amor, que linda sorpresa. ¿Cómo está la mujer más trabajadora del mundo? –Habló con dulzura

Shizuma: Pues feliz, acabo de contratar a mi nueva asistente, tendré una reunión con ella y los demás ejecutivos y luego quedaré libre para pasar una noche deliciosa con mi esposa –Dijo de manera insinuante

Violet no cabía de la emoción – Pues ya es hora, o tendré que conseguirme a alguien que cumpla con tus deberes maritales- Comentó a manera de broma, aunque en ese momento pensó en Himeko

Shizuma: A mí no me causa gracia eso, te prometo que esta noche te compensaré.

Shizuma colgó la llamada y de inmediato se comunicó con Himeko para pedirle que ella personalmente se encargue de la seguridad de la mansión hasta su regreso. Pues últimamente se había vuelto obsesiva con mantener a su familia bien vigilada por su escolta de confianza.

Shizuma dio inicio a la reunión pero sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que moría por hacerle a su mujer.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Violet cenó en compañía de su hijo menor y luego la acompañó hasta que se quedó dormida. Luego fue a su habitación emocionada por la noche que tendría con su esposa. Tomó una relajante ducha mientras bebía una copa de vino. Imaginaba que Shizuma la tomaba como aquellos días en Astraea, solo recordarlo hacia que se excitara. Salió bastante animada de la ducha y se puso su mejor baby doll, bebió otra copa de vino y continuo esperando.  
Cuando miró el reloj ya casi serían las 10 de la noche y Shizuma aún no llegaba ni llamaba. Supuso que la reunión no habría terminado así que se cubrió el cuerpo con un albornoz y lleno la copa nuevamente, se puso de pie en el balcón de su habitación y observó el esplendor de la luna. Bajó su mirada por un momento y allí estaba Himeko, caminando alrededor de la piscina con el uniforme a medio vestir, no llevaba la chaqueta y la camisa la tenía remangada hasta los codos y por fuera del pantalón. Esta levantó la mirada y en cuanto vio a su jefa inclinó la cabeza levemente en señal de respetó, Violet solo levantó la mano y la saludo gentilmente. Sin embargo no era capaz de dejar de mirarla, la rubia continuo caminando y mientras lo hacía se soltó la corbata y algunos botones de la camisa.

Violet susurro solo para ella –Himeko porque tienes que ser tan sexy – reprochó

Himeko en cambio se sintió bastante acalorada la ver a su jefa solo con el albornoz puesto y las piernas al descubierto –Ay por Dios, esta mujer y su insinuante cuerpo –Susurró mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

Una hora después Shizuma llamó para avisar que la reunión pronto terminaría.

Violet estaba furiosa y con el deseo a flor de piel, era inconcebible que le resultara tan poco deseable a su esposa que ella prefiriera el trabajo a una noche de placer. En medio de su ira apagó su celular y fue a la despensa para conseguir otra botella de vino; En algún punto dejó de importarle si su mujer llegaba o no, en cualquier caso quería que la encontrara ebria para así gritarle unas cuantas verdades.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Para cuando la reunión terminó, Shizuma era consciente de que Violet la debía estar odiando. Pensó en que lo mejor sería comprarle un ramo de flores antes de llegar a casa, pero justo cuando estaba pasando por el frente de la entrada principal de su empresa vio a Celia tratando de parar un taxi, aunque sin éxito alguno. Shizuma se lamentó por tener que hacer lo correcto pero detuvo el auto, antes de invitar a Celia a que subiera llamó a Violet para explicarle que se tardaría otro poco, pero ella tenía el celular fuera de servicio. Shizuma se imaginó lo peor, tal vez su esposa había cumplido con su palabra y justo ahora estaba satisfaciendo sus deseos carnales, y quien más atractiva y cercana que Himeko…

cegada por los celos llamó al celular de la escolta, pero esta contestó casi de inmediato

-¿En dónde rayos estas? –Preguntó Shizuma alterada y sin saludar

Himeko respondió con calma –Señora Shizuma buenas noches, estoy junto a la piscina de su mansión casi muriéndome de sueño

Shizuma sintió que su alma le volvió al cuerpo y se maldijo por dudar de su esposa - ¿Y mi esposa en donde se encuentra?

Himeko: Hace un par de horas la vi en el balcón de su habitación, desde aquí puedo ver que las luces están encendidas.

Shizuma: Quiero que le lleve un recado

Himeko: Si señora, le informaré

Shizuma: bien, dile que estaré en casa en media hora

Shizuma se sintió mucho más tranquila, y se dispuso a llevar a Celia hasta su casa. Pero a medida que conducía se daba cuenta de que quedaba bastante lejos, se maldijo nuevamente pues tardaría más de media hora en regresar con su esposa.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Himeko no se acomodó el uniforme pero al menos se colocó la chaqueta y fue a la habitación principal. Golpeó la puerta dos veces y desde el interior Violet preguntó quién era.

- Señora soy yo Himeko, su esposa quiere que le haga saber que llegará en treinta minutos.

Himeko esperó un momento pero no obtuvo respuesta, supuso que su jefa había escuchado pero no estaba de ánimo para responder. Se dio media vuelta lista para marcharse, pero entonces las puertas se abrieron detrás de ella y unos brazos la halaron al interior de la alcoba…

Hasta el próximo capítulo

K&P 


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas noches queridos lectores, para empezar yo Kate arias les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza en la edición del capítulo, espero puedan comprender que el trabajo no ha dejado mucho tiempo… Pero el compromiso con ustedes es que nunca se preocupen porque vayamos a dejar la historia sin final, pues ese no es nuestro estilo. Así que sin importar cuanto me tarde siempre responderemos por el cap siguiente… en fin a lo que vinieron****

A LEER.

ACTO 6  
**  
La sumisión**

Violet estaba sentada en el sofá de la habitación pensando sobre todas las cosas que quería gritarle a Shizuma, llevaba la segunda botella de vino por la mitad pero aún estaba consciente de lo que haría; En eso tocaron a la puerta y era Himeko quien le dio el recado de su esposa desde afuera. Violet estaba ofuscada porque su mujer la hacía sentir poca cosa y justo ahí fuera, a unos cuantos pasos estaba la joven que la deseaba de una manera voraz y se lo hacía notar.

Himeko esperó un momento pero no obtuvo respuesta, supuso que su jefa había escuchado pero no estaba de ánimo para responder. Se dio media vuelta lista para marcharse, pero entonces las puertas se abrieron detrás de ella y unos brazos la halaron al interior de la alcoba. Violet la acorraló contra la pared y la observó de la manera más lujuriosa que alguien la hubiese mirado en su vida. –Tienes treinta minutos- Dijo en un tono de mando

Himeko la miró sorprendida - ¿Para qué? – Preguntó ingenuamente

Violet se acercó otro poco haciendo que se le erizara la piel – Para hacerme sentir deseada

Himeko quiso lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla pero nuevamente la invadió ese sentimiento de culpa- Pero señora, esto no está bien.

Violet acercó su boca a la de ella y le habló tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento alicorado -¿O es que acaso no me deseas? –Preguntó con furia pero sin apartarse

Himeko se contuvo otro poco y trato de alejarse, pero ella no cedió ni un milímetro –Pero estás ebria

Violet: Estoy en mis cinco sentidos y se perfectamente lo que quiero – Dijo y le mordió el labio inferior muy sutilmente - ¿O es que tienes miedo?

Himeko había caído en la tentación varias veces, y por mucho que tratara, Violet ejercía un dominio total sobre su cuerpo. –Miedo, miedo a perder a control cada vez que la tengo tan cerca. Miedo a no poder contenerme y dejarme seducir por su aroma- Declaró en un susurró y se apoderó de sus labios.

Violet no pensaba en nada que no fuera sentirse deseada, y en ese preciso momento la besaban con delirio. Tal como aquel que lleva días agonizando en el desierto y encuentra un oasis, y no importa cuánto beba de él, nunca logra saciarse.

Himeko le recorrió el cuello a medida que le retiraba el albornoz. Sus labios cubrían cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto, pero no solo la besaba sino que también la mordía. La más joven observó por un momento el cuerpo de su jefa y comenzó a quitarle el baby doll.

- Es demasiado provocativa esta prenda pero ahora quiero que sea mi cuerpo lo que cubra al tuyo- Le susurró Himeko

Himeko le besó y mordió los pechos mientras acariciaba sus piernas.  
Violet tomó la rubia melena y la estrujó contra su cuerpo, pues nada le excitaba más que la brusquedad de la joven.

La escolta puso contra la pared a la otra y le levantó una de las piernas hasta su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano le invadió la intimidad. Le acarició sobre el panty y pudo notar cuan húmeda estaba, sin aguantarse introdujo su mano y le acarició desde el perineo hasta el clítoris. Violet comenzó a gemir de esa manera que tanto le gustaba a Himeko. Esta la penetro con un dedo hasta alcanzar su punto g, en cuanto acaricio el lugar Violet se estremeció y comenzó a mover su cadera cada vez más excitada.

Himeko introdujo otro dedo y arremetió en su interior, cuanto más se desesperaba Violet ella más rápido se movía. A la pelinegra le temblaban las piernas y sin más espera llegó al clímax. – Quiero sentirte –Le dijo entre gemidos.

Himeko sonrió con malicia – Pero yo muero por saborearte – Así que deslizó sus labios por el abdomen de la mujer hasta que llegó a su sexo. Se arrodilló un poco y le levantó una pierna para ponerla sobre su hombro.

Violet solo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía, a pesar de ser como una presa que es atrapada por su cazador ella no quería que la rubia se detuviera, lo cierto es que llevaba demasiado conteniéndose cuando lo que realmente quería era ser devorada por completo por Himeko.

La ojiamatista besó la intimidad de la mayor y la penetró con su lengua, a ella le gustaba el sabor de esa mujer y quería embriagarse de él. Violet le apretó la cabeza contra ella para que lo hiciera más rápido pero Himeko le quitó el pie de apoyo y también lo llevó a su hombro; Sin dejar de darle placer se puso de pie sosteniendo el cuerpo con sus brazos en la pared. Aunque era un poco difícil respirar en esa posición a ella no le importaba, solo quería que Violet se sintiera bien y complacerla aunque ella terminase desmayada y sin fuerzas. 

Violet no sabía que la tenía más extasiada, si la extraña y difícil posición, el vértigo del momento o la lengua de Himeko en su entrepierna. Lo cierto es que el placer era indescriptible y los orgasmos aparecían uno tras otro.

Cuando Himeko supo que su pareja estaba satisfecha la regresó al piso pero solo para guiarla al sofá de la habitación; Allí la sentó en el amplio descansabrazos y mientras se besaban Violet le quitaba la ropa con prisa. Himeko fue precavida y solo dejó una pierna libre del pantalón, con mucho cuidado unió sus sexos y ya que la humedad era tanta en ambas, el roce era absolutamente exquisito; Ambas culminaron al mismo tiempo entre gemidos. Aun así no se detuvieron del todo, solo hicieron los movimientos más lentos y sin dejar de besar sus labios.  
En algún punto ellas sintieron el cansancio y se detuvieron pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro, las gotas de sudor caían por ambos cuerpos y Violet fue la primera en acariciar el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante; Ellas se miraron a los ojos y ambas sintieron la necesidad de decir algo, pero en ese momento se escuchó el particular sonido del motor del Ferrari.  
Himeko se apartó de Violet y se puso la ropa a toda prisa, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación se regresó a la mujer y la tomó por la cintura, pegándola nuevamente a su cuerpo. La besó como si esa fuese la última vez que lo haría y le susurró muy cerca a la boca –Solo necesitaba besarla una última vez, porque supongo que ahora volverá a ignorarme.

Violet le acarició el rostro tiernamente – Hablaremos, pero no ahora. Vete

Himeko corrió por los pasillos del segundo piso acomodándose la corbata y la chaqueta.

Mientras tanto Violet organizó sus prendas sobre la cama y tras tomar una veloz ducha se metió al jacuzzi con una copa de vino en la mano, hacía ejercicios de respiración para calmarse pues por ningún motivo podía levantar sospechas.

-/-/-/-/-

Shizuma se bajó de su lujoso auto y caminó directo a su alcoba, justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina; Pensó que tal vez se trataba de un intruso y por eso aún no había visto a Himeko, se regresó con cautela pero al entrar solo vio a Himeko preparándose algo de comer.

Shizuma se acercó con sigilo por la espalda de la rubia y cuando estuvo cerca le susurró al oído –Te atrapé.

Himeko estaba bastante nerviosa por lo cual dio un gran brinco y dejó caer el sándwich que tenía en las manos, a pesar de ella misma haber planeado atraer la atención de Shizuma a ese lugar para darle tiempo a Violet de ocultar sus nervios.

Shizuma se rio con gracias mientras la joven se giró para mirarla aunque no a los ojos- No me digas que aun te pongo tan nerviosa –Habló con un sensual tono de voz –Se supone que tú eres quien protege a mi familia pero no dejas de temerme

Himeko estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, en parte por Shizuma pero más porque temía que estando a esa distancia la mujer reconociera el aroma de su esposa en un cuerpo diferente al suyo –No, eh, ah –gagueó tratando de dar una explicación.

Shizuma se sentía bien poniendo nerviosas a las mujeres, así que se acercó otro poco y pegó sus cuerpos lo suficiente como para deleitarse con el aroma de la joven, ese perfume le resultaba familiar, pero la rara mezcla de olores no le permitía reconocer. Con una sonrisa insinuante Shizuma levantó la mano en la que tenía las llaves del Ferrari y se las enseñó a Himeko –Te lo prestaré por lo que resta de fin de semana –Aclaró con una sonrisa victoriosa

Himeko presa del pánico e hipnotizada por los profundos ojos verdes de la mujer, solo levantó su mano con la palma extendida para que ella colocara las llaves.

Shizuma continúo sonriendo pero tomó un poco de distancia – Nos vemos el lunes. Termina de comer y márchate a casa –Ordenó

La joven solo pudo articular un "Gracias"

-/-/-/-/-/

Shizuma retomo su camino –Vaya, aun no pierdo mi encanto – Menciono en voz baja

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación vio todo en orden, pero su esposa no estaba allí. Solo vio el sexy baby doll sobre la cama y se sintió peor. Dentro del baño encontró a su mujer muy relajada en el jacuzzi, ella la miraba fijamente y bastante seria

Violet levantó su ceja y habló aunque nada enojada –Espero que sea lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo, hubiese valido la pena –Reprochó.

Shizuma: No, no valió la pena –negó agachando la cabeza –No cuando tengo que dejar a mi mujer sola y llegar tarde a casa.

Violet ya estaba de mejor humor que algunos minutos atrás –Ven, descansa en mis brazos –Invitó

Shizuma se desnudó despacio y con mucha sensualidad, tomó una ducha y fue al jacuzzi para posarse sobre su esposa, aunque solo se besaron con esa ternura que caracteriza a los enamorados.  
Violet la abrazó y le habló con una calma abrumadora - ¿Y qué tal tu día, amor?

Shizuma narró todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que partió de casa hasta que llegó, sin omitir el aventón que le dio a su nueva asistente.  
Aunque Violet parecía escucharlo todo, su mente estaba atrapada en el recuerdo de la desbordante lujuria por la que había sido poseída minutos atrás.

Shizuma: Amor, ¿amor me estas escuchando? –Preguntó para sacar a su esposa del trance en el que parecía estar

Violet reaccionó y se quedó mirándola – Dime

Shizuma: ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – Interrogó para salir de la duda, de si la estaba escuchando o no

Violet no supo que responder así que la besó tiernamente en la frente – Mejor vamos a dormir, es el sueño el que no me permite concentrarme en la conversación

Shizuma comprendió y se puso de pie para llevar a su esposa en brazos hasta la cama.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Himeko conducía a gran velocidad sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido con su jefa minutos atrás; Ese secreto la estaba quemando por dentro y ella solo deseaba desahogarse de sus impuras acciones… Antes de llegar a casa se detuvo para comprar un buen tequila y al llegar fue a la habitación de Cata para despertarla.

Cata medio abrió los ojos y se sentó en el tatami junto a Himeko para escuchar todo lo que decía, aunque no le estaba prestando atención. Hasta que escuchó "Y me acorraló contra la pared y nos besamos sin medidas". Entonces Cata reaccionó – Espera, espera – Habló algo alterada -¿Qué estás diciendo? Devuelve la cinta y cuéntame todo desde el principio… ¿De quién estamos hablando, contra cual pared? – Preguntó emocionada

Himeko exhaló y narró todo desde el principio… El Amanecer del domingo llegó y ambas mujeres estaban completamente ebrias tras solo haber hablado y bebido por toda la noche

Cata se acercó a Saito quien dormía plácidamente – Mi amor, Saito levántate que tenemos hambre – Dijo con la lengua pesada y de manera poco entendible

Saito la atrapó con sus brazos y la besó –Cállate que vas a despertar al bebe…

Himeko los miraba con envidia, como le gustaría a ella tener a alguien con quien compartir ese tipo de cosas – Silencio Cata, no despiertes al niño –Luego miró la botella en su mano –Hay pero se nos acabó el trago –Habló dejando notar su estado de ebriedad.

Cata se acercó a Himeko y la tomó por el brazo- Ven vayámonos en esa nave de tu jefa y compramos más tequila.

Saito se apresuró a detenerlas –Ni lo piensen, ambas están demasiado ebrias así que no saldrán.

Cata: hay pero si eres aguafiestas, entonces ve tú y cómpranos algo para seguir bebiendo

Saito exhaló resignado – ok, pero no despierten al bebe… Y primero coman algo decente o si no, no hay licor.

Cata se le acercó de manera sugerente y sin importarle la presencia de Himeko – Ay ese es mi hombre, como te amo Saito

Saito se sonrojó e Himeko miró hacia otro lugar…

Tras el desayuno y la llegada de Saito con varias botellas de tequila, a las chicas se les ocurrió la genial idea de hacer una parrillada en el jardín.

Himeko y Cata salieron de la casa para ir por los ingredientes que necesitarían… antes de subir al Ferrari de Shizuma, Cata se tomó una foto junto al vehículo… A Himeko le causó gracia y su amiga solo respondió "la foto para subir al Face"

-/-/-/-/-

Yumi estaba más que aburrida en su casa y sin nada que hacer, ese día no podría verse con Sachiko pues no sabía que inventarle a sus madres, así que sin más de otra llamó a Himeko

Yumi: Hola mi querida "falsa novia" ¿en dónde estás? –Preguntó en cuanto Himeko contestó

Himeko: Estoy conduciendo- Dijo tan seria como siempre

Yumi: ¿y eso, vas a venir por mí?

Himeko: Si quieres

Yumi: Perfecto ¿a qué hora?

Himeko: ya salgo para allá

Yumi: Jum pero que rápida, entonces estaré lista en unos minutos

Tras unos treinta minutos Himeko llegó a casa de Yumi, está la recibió con algo de mal genio por lo mucho que la había hecho esperar, aun así salieron juntas y tomadas de la mano ante la vista de Yomi y Kagura.

Yumi: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó con enfado

Himeko: Porque me tardé poniéndome decente para ti –Dijo con una de esas sonrisas encantadoras.

Yumi: Jum, será creerte. Aunque admito que hueles delicioso ¿Y bien, que haremos hoy?

Himeko: Pues una parrillada… Y cambiando de tema ¿Que ha pasado entre tú y "mi rival"? –Preguntó dibujando las comillas con sus dedos.

Yumi le contó todos los detalles de las últimas semanas mientras llegaban a la casa de la rubia… Una vez allí Cata y Yumi que se la llevaban muy bien empezaron a cotorrear como era costumbre. Himeko las observaba y supo que aunque la menor se divertía sería muy feliz si pudiera pasar el día con su gran amor.

Himeko tomó su celular y en la soledad de su habitación hiso la llamada.

Al cuarto intentó la dormilona mujer por fin contestó

-Alo (dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño)

Himeko: Dios casi no contestas ¿Que vas a hacer hoy?

- Ay no ves que estoy durmiendo –Dijo con enojo

Himeko: ¿Quieres pasar el día con Yumi?

Sachiko dio un brinco y quedo sentada en el borde de su cama – Yumi –Exclamó – Si, si quiero –Respondió emocionada -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Himeko: Ven a mi casa ahora mismo, ah pero hay una condición

Sachiko: Llevaré a Chikane

Himeko no pensó que fuera tan evidente así que no dijo más y colgó.

Sachiko casi de inmediato llamó a Chikane –Primita hermosa –Dijo con entusiasmo cuando ella contestó

Chikane: Tú llamándome a esta hora y con esos amores –Habló con perspicacia- ¿Qué tramas?

Sachiko: Arréglate porque iremos a una fiesta

Chikane: ¿Fiesta, tan temprano?

Sachiko: ya mismo voy por ti.

Chikane: Espera, a donde vamos… Sachiko – Pero ella ya había colgado.

Cuarenta minutos después Sachiko estuvo lista así que muy sigilosamente se asomó a la recamara de sus madres para comprobar que aun dormían.

En puntitas caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y con algo de suerte no tener que explicarles a sus madres a donde iba tan temprano. Pero justo cuando llevaba la mitad del camino escuchó esa voz

- Señorita, ¿se marcha sin despedirse de sus madres? –Habló Shizuma en un tono muy serio 

Sachiko: outch –Se quejó pero no se atrevió a mirar atrás- Amm

Shizuma abrazó a su hija por la espalda y le habló en un tono más dulce - ¿Para dónde va tan temprano culicagada?

Sachiko tomó aire y dio la única respuesta que creyó dejaría satisfecha a su madre – Es que voy de conquista, tú me entiendes.

Shizuma: aja, y hablando de eso me parece que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Sachiko palideció pues lo que menos quería de momento era tener que explicarles a sus madres o más bien a Shizuma específicamente sobre lo que sentía por Yumi – Pero ahora no por favor –Suplicó – Mira de hecho quiero que hoy, tú y mi madre pasen el día juntas haciendo todo tipo de cosas- dijo de la manera más convincente que pudo.

Shizuma: jum, no creas que con eso me convencerás.

Sachiko se volteó para mirar a su mami a los ojos y reunió todo el valor que pudo para hablarle de manera más seria – Mamá, hay alguien que me interesa mucho y me importa más que todas las jóvenes que han pasado por mi vida. No espero que lo aceptes pero sí que respetes mis sentimientos y los de esa persona; Tú eres y serás siempre mi ejemplo a seguir y por eso estoy segura de que no te interpondrás. No siendo más ya debo marcharme, te quiero mucho y hablaremos sobre esto en otro momento ¡Ah! Y dile lo que te parezca pertinente a mi madre Violet para que no se enoje.

Shizuma no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí de pie viendo como su hija se marchaba dejándola sorprendida por tanta madurez - ¿Pero en donde estarás?

Sachiko le respondió prácticamente bajando por las escaleras – Estaré con Chikane en casa de Himeko.

Sachiko se marchó sin que Shizuma pudiera detenerla, ella solo se tomó la cabeza como tratando asimilar como es que su hija acababa de manipularla tan fácilmente – Bueno, supongo que Himeko la protegerá.

Shizuma regresa a la habitación completamente dispuesta a pasar un delicioso día con su esposa.

-/-/-/-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Byakudan, Chikane ingresó con cautela a la habitación de sus madres, se cercioró de que ellas aun dormían y justo cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta escuchó esa voz detrás suyo

- Hija, te marchas sin siquiera darle un besito a tus madres- Reprochó Kagome

Chikane: Mami es que no quería despertarlas- Se disculpó con un tono de voz mimado y se acercó a la cama para besarlas en la frente, Aunque Miyuki dormía tan profundamente que ni se movió.

Kagome: ¿y a dónde vas tan temprano?

Chikane: saldré con Sachiko pero como ya sabes ella nunca me dice a donde me llevará. Pero en cuanto sepa te llamaré y te lo diré.

Kagome: Ok mi bebé, esperaré tu llamada. ¡Ah! Si quieres llévate uno de los autos

Chikane: Genial mami, gracias- Exclamó

Unos minutos más tarde Sachiko hiso su arribo en la mansión y ambas se marcharon en uno de los autos favoritos de ambas chicas, el Jaguar Fuore XF 10 color gris.

Chikane condujo el auto y rompió el silencio – Pero si estas vestida como toda una princesa, ¿puedo saber a quién vas a conquistar? –Preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

Sachiko: Umm no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, porque tú vas a hacer algo muy parecido.

Chikane se emocionó de solo pensar que tal vez vería a Himeko – Dime que vamos a donde estoy pensando

Sachiko la miró con complicidad- Exactamente

-/-/-/-/-/

Cata, Yumi, Saito e Himeko se encontraban en el jardín de sus casa. La rubia como buen anfitriona estaba preparando todo para la parrillada, mientras que bebía una cerveza. En cuanto se escuchó el timbre de la puerta Cata se puso de pie - ¿Quién podría ser?

Himeko se apresuró y tomó la delantera –Yo abriré

Himeko apareció en el jardín nuevamente y tras ella venia Chikane y una despampanante Sachiko quien lucía un vestido muy jovial de color verde.  
Yumi estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo que ni podía hablar; Las dos invitadas ofrecieron una reverencia pero Cata se acercó y les extendió la mano como era costumbre en su país natal – Mucho gusto, soy Catalina Patiño la mejor amiga de Himeko. Es un verdadero placer tenerlas en nuestra casa.

Ambas jóvenes se presentaron y se integraron al grupo.

Cata le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa a Himeko y dijo en voz alta para que las demás escucharan – Así que ella es la tan mencionada Chikane.

Chikane se alegró al saber que Himeko hablaba sobre ella y en cambio la rubia se sonrojó masivamente.

-/-/-/-/-

Un rato después todo el grupo ya había entrado en calor, gracias al tequila y a la buena comida que preparaba Himeko en compañía de Chikane quien no se le despegaba, acción que era imitada por Yumi pero esta con Sachiko.

Cata como buena "Paisa" decidió que era momento de animar la fiesta, así que buscó entre su música, y dejó que todos se deleitaran con los mejores ritmos latinos.

Tanto Himeko como Sachiko invitaron a bailar a sus parejas, y aunque de manera bastante descoordinada lo lograron, puesto que ninguna de las menores conocían estos ritmos; A diferencia de Himeko que había crecido escuchándolos y bailándolos y de Sachiko quien de niña practicaba durante horas con su madre, solo por diversión.

-/-/-/-/-/-

La tarde estaba cayendo y Cata con su pareja sintieron que era prudente dejar a solas a las demás, por lo que en compañía de su bebé se retiraron a la alcoba. Himeko llevó a Chikane a su habitación para darle algo de privacidad a Yumi y Sachiko quienes se quedaron en la sala. Esta última cortejando galantemente a su pareja e incitándola al hablarle muy cerca de la boca. La situación era muy parecida entre Chikane e Himeko, ellas sentían el aliento de la otra muy cerca pero ninguna se atrevía a más.

Sachiko acarició el rostro de Yumi con total ternura y le habló de la misma manera – Siento muchas cosas por ti, más fuertes de lo que imaginas y necesito que entiendas que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño…

Mientras Sachiko hablaba Yumi no dejaba de mirarle los labios, cuanto anhelaba besarlos y cuanto se había resistido ya. Y es que ese exquisito aroma a rosas, esa mirada tan parecida al cielo y esos labios tan delicados e irresistibles la tenían al borde de perder el control.

Muy, muy lentamente ambas se acercaron al mismo tiempo, sus labios solo se rozaron al principio, miles de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos en ese corto instante, y se intensificaron cuando comenzaron a saborear sus labios con la misma delicadeza. Sachiko solía ser ardiente pero con Yumi quería ir lo más lento posible, la única cosa que deseaba era ganarse su corazón, sin saber que ya le pertenecía por completo.

Al finalizar el beso, Yumi quedó como ida, como queriendo más; Pero Sachiko quería demostrarle cuan en serio iba, así que se limitó a besarla en la frente. Las jóvenes se abrazaron y se quedaron brindándose caricias por un rato.

-/-/-/-/-

Himeko disfruta de la charla con Chikane y se contenía para no besarla, pues aun no era apropiado y ella sentía que no merecía nada de la muza azul -¿Puedo? – Le preguntó con timidez

Chikane se emocionó pues al fin besaría a Himeko, después de tanta espera -¿Puedes qué?

Himeko: ¿Puedo acariciar tu rostro?

Chikane se sintió algo desilusionada, pero aun así se animó al saber que tenía junto a ella a la más decente y apropiada mujer que hubiese conocido- Me encantaría

Himeko le acarició sutilmente el rostro y se dejó llevar por tan delicioso tacto; Tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre a eso que estaba sintiendo por la preciosa ojiazul.

Chikane tomó la mano que le brindaba caricias y la llevó a su boca, para darle un tierno beso que dejó sin aliento a su contraparte. Y sin permiso alguno fue ella quien terminó acariciando cada detalle del rostro de Himeko, su dedo pulgar acarició los labios de la rubia y esta lo besó con suavidad; Chikane se llevó el mismo dedo a los labios y también lo besó – Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de tus labios ¿verdad? –Preguntó con tristeza.

Himeko: No pienses que es porque no quiero, porque la realidad es que no hay nada que desee más que besarte ahora mismo, y me gustas de una manera que ya no puedo ni medir. Chikane –Tomó un poco de aire y con ello coraje- Esta Himeko quiere entregarse a ti en cuerpo y alma porque no mereces menos, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez te metiste en mi mente y corazón y lo que vino después solo fue la confirmación de eso; Pero justo en este momento de mi vida, mi cuerpo se debate en un conflicto de deseos incontenibles, pierde la cordura fácilmente y ya no lo puedo controlar –Dijo resignada y algo avergonzada – Pero te quiero tanto que prefiero que lo sepas , yo jamás te mentiría ni te traicionaría –Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas así que tomó otro poco de aire y por fin dijo lo que necesitaba – Chikane yo quiero estar contigo, pero aun no soy digna de ti.

Chikane tomó el rostro de la rubia sutilmente y le besó en las mejillas –Gracias por tener el valor de ser tan sincera conmigo, por ser valiente y decirme todas esas cosas es por ello que quiero que sepas que estoy enamorada de ti Kurusugawa Himeko, lo he estado desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y es por ello que te daré el tiempo que necesites para que soluciones tus conflictos, yo estaré aquí para ti pero primero asegúrate de que puedes ser mía por completo – Chikane se acercó otro poco a los labios de la mayor – Pero ya que seré tan paciente merezco un beso.

Sin darle tiempo a Himeko de reaccionar Chikane se apoderó de sus labios. La rubia le correspondió y la rodeo con sus brazos, pero esa sensación tan mágica no podía compararse con nada, ni con el deseo de la carne ni la lujuria y menos con la simple curiosidad.

-/-/-/-/

En cuanto Sachiko y Chikane recibieron las llamadas de sus respectivas madres, quienes estaban preocupadas por sus hijas estas respondieron al unísono – "Ya voy para allá mami"- Y ambas se acercaron a sus amores para despedirse.

Sachiko besó a Yumi en la frente y le habló de manera muy dulce – Este ha sido el mejor día que alguien pudiera regalarme, espero que vengan más como este.

Yumi: Eso es lo que más deseo –Respondió con una sonrisa en los labios y se entregó a los brazos de su amada, fundiéndose en un largo e intenso abrazo.

Chikane salió de la habitación de Himeko y lo primero que vio fue la romántica escena – Pero mira como hemos avanzado –Comentó con una sonrisa pícara – Yumi te dije que te portaras difícil.

Sachiko: Tú no te metas adorada primita, no puedes decir nada cuando obviamente y por la cara que trae Himeko puedo decir con total certeza que ustedes estaban en lo mismo – Declaró triunfante.

-/-/-/-/

Himeko y Yumi acompañaron a las dos jóvenes hasta el porche

Sachiko: Por cierto Himeko, te he querido preguntar desde que llegué ¿Qué rayos haces con el auto de mi madre? –Preguntó cambiando el tono de voz por uno más agresivo

Himeko: ella me lo prestó anoche por quedarme hasta tarde en la mansión.

Sachiko: a que bien, entonces yo lo llevaré a casa, dame las llaves –Ordenó.

Himeko respondió tan calmada como solía ser –Lo siento señorita Sachiko pero no lo haré, yo debo velar por su seguridad y puesto que usted es muy imprudente al conducir no le entregaré las llaves y dejaré que se vaya en el mismo auto con Chikane.

Chikane devoró a Himeko con la mirada –Uy que mujer tan protectora definitivamente eres la que yo necesito. Vámonos Sachiko y Yumi ven con nosotras para acercarte a la academia.

Pero Sachiko no estaba dispuesta a obedecerle a su escolta – Lo siento Himeko pero no te obedeceré y menos cuando tengo una oportunidad de oro para conducir el Ferrari de mi madre.

Dicho esto Sachiko se acercó al auto y con su celular reprodujo la voz de Shizuma para que el auto abriera automáticamente; Himeko intentó detenerla pero la audaz joven ya había puesto en marcha el vehículo –En momentos como ese agradecía haber heredado algunos de los dotes de su madre Violet cuando de tecnología se trataba- Chikane también ascendió a su auto y se comunicó con Sachiko por medio de una llamada telefónica y con ayuda de auriculares.

Sachiko: Controla a Himeko y hagamos unos piques –Sugirió

Chikane: Excelente, te mostraré que este jaguar modificado por mi madre es mucho mejor que el Ferrari de la tuya, te haré morder el polvo primita. Lleva a tu novia porque yo traeré a mi futura.

Chikane bajo la ventana e invitó a Himeko a que subiera en el asiento del copiloto

Himeko: No subiré Chikane, por favor ayúdame a controlar a Sachiko –Suplicó

Chikane: Himeko, cuando a esa niñita se le mete algo en la cabeza ya no hay nada que hacer.

Himeko: Ash, es una malcriada – Reprochó con enojo.

Chikane ofreció una sonrisa y la invitó nuevamente – Ven sube aquí conmigo, vamos tras ella- Mintió

En cuanto Himeko ascendió junto a Chikane, Sachiko invitó a Yumi quien observaba la escena. Ella obedeció sin chistar.

Sachiko pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo por toda la avenida, para la suerte de las atrevidas jóvenes no había tráfico vehicular. Chikane la siguió aunque a una velocidad más baja.

-/-/-/-/

Los dos autos se estacionaron frente a la academia Isayama para dar inicio a la carrera, aunque sus acompañantes desconocían dichas intenciones.

Himeko: ¿Qué está haciendo Sachiko, porque nos estacionamos frente a la academia y tú porque te estacionas junto a ella? –Indagó mirando a Chikane y temiéndose lo peor.

Chikane: Himeko hoy te daré el placer de conocer otra faceta mía que solo mi prima conoce.

Himeko no pudo pronunciar palabra y Chikane solo la miró de una manera perversa.

Chikane: Abróchate el cinturón –Ordenó

Ambas pilotos hicieron rugir los motores, Yumi por petición de Sachiko hiso un conteo con sus dedos de manera que Chikane alcanzara a ver.

En cuanto Yumi mostró el tercer dedo ambos vehículos hicieron relinchar las llantas por la velocidad con que arrancaron.

Alguien dentro del academia se percató de dicho ruido y decidió asomarse; Mientras tanto Chikane y Sachiko conducían por la avenida principal a toda velocidad, puesto que el recorrido no era muy largo debían hacer un giro de 360 grados para regresar al punto de partida.

Himeko estaba horrorizada al ver a su amada transformada y tan excitada mientras conducía, ella se aferraba a su silla y no dejaba de mirar la maestría con que ella manejaba los cambios y los pedales.

Yumi en cambio estaba fascinada al ver a esa Sachiko, es que le parecía tan sensual que ni se atrevía a interrumpirla.

Desde la academia Yomi distinguió a una de las imprudentes conductoras, nada más ni nada menos que la adorada hija de su enemiga. Sin pensárselo dos veces llamó a la policía y les comentó la situación.

Chikane llevaba la delantera pero por milésimas de segundos fue Sachiko quien llegó de primera. Aunque la felicidad no le duró mucho pues la policía la estaba esperando frente a la academia y junto a ellos nada más ni nada menos que Isayama Yomi, quien por supuesto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que su hija estaba involucrada.

Yumi miró la escena aterrorizada – Es mi madre, estamos en serios problemas.

Sachiko: Tranquila, saldremos de esto juntas

Sachiko se comunicó nuevamente con Chikane – Ya viste lo que nos espera

Chikane: No estoy dispuesta a ir a prisión, maniobra evasiva –Ordenó

Sachiko: Sabía que dirías eso

Con agilidad ambos vehículos emprendieron la huida, los policías se percataron de esto y dieron inicio a la persecución. Por su experiencia Yomi era consciente de que los oficiales no podrían alcanzar a los vehículos en sus autos corrientes, así que tomó su Ducati 740 dispuesta a salir tras las infractoras.

Yomi: Detendré a esa culicagada, si se cree que por rica puede hacer lo que quiera pues yo le daré una lección.

Kagura: Yomi para, es la hija de nuestra socia.

Yomi: ¿Y? no es culpa mía que nuestra socia no haya sabido criar a su hija.

Hábilmente las pilotos evadían a las patrullas y a los pocos autos con que se topaban; Pero fueron Yumi e Himeko quienes miraron el espejo retrovisor y vieron al demonio en persona, pues reconocerían esa motocicleta en cualquier parte. Inmediatamente ambas palidecieron

Yumi: Sachiko – Susurró horrorizada

Himeko: Chikane – tartamudeó.

Yumi: Ella nos está siguiendo – Dijo con las lágrimas a flor de piel por el pánico que sentía al ver a su madre enojada, porque era obvio que lo estaba.

Himeko: Isayama Yomi – Declaró en una media voz, pues ella conocía de primera mano quien era esa mujer cuando se enfadaba y no deseaba sentir su enojo por segunda vez en su vida.

Sachiko Y Chikane vieron el miedo en el rostro de sus acompañantes y entendieron que tan grave era el problema –Tenemos que llegar a la mansión para que no pueda hacernos nada – Declararon al unísono.

Aunque ellas seguían manejando tan rápido como era posible, Yumi e Himeko no dejaban de sentir miedo, ni siquiera la velocidad o la policía podría ser peor destino que enfrentarse a Yomi.

Yomi que las sigue muy de cerca se percató de que tomaron la ruta que las llevaba directo a la mansión, pero estaba decidida a no dejarlas escapar.

-/-/-/-

Entre tanto Kagura tomó su teléfono móvil y se comunicó con Violet para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, ella solo dio un grito que retumbo en la mansión.

Violet: Shizuma controla a tu hija- Dijo con enfado

Shizuma: Ay mi amor ¿Pero porque siempre me regañas a mí por lo que hace Sachiko? – Dijo y se dispuso a llamarla – ¿Señorita que cree que está haciendo? – Preguntó tratando de sonar enojada – Quiero que regreses a la mansión ahora mismo y deja de meter en problemas a Chikane

Sachiko: Mami no creo que alcance a llegar a la mansión, el auto se está quedando sin gasolina y hay una loca siguiéndonos – Explicó desesperada – Ayúdame por favor – Suplicó.

Solo entonces Shizuma se preocupó de verdad – Ay por Dios, Iré por tu hija- Le dijo a su esposa besándola en la frente.

Violet: Nada de eso, yo iré contigo porque es Yomi quien las sigue.

Shizuma: ¿Queeee?

Shizuma emprendió la marcha para ir al rescate de su hija, mientras tanto también se comunicó con Kagome para que se uniera.

-/-/-/-

Y lo temido por Sachiko sucedió, el auto se quedó sin gasolina y aunque le llevaban una buena ventaja a Yomi eran conscientes de que eso no era suficiente como para salir corriendo. Eso sin mencionar que el problema se agravaría en cuanto ella se diera cuenta de que Himeko y Yumi estaban involucradas.

Chikane descendió de su auto y se acercó a su prima – Se lo que estás pensando y no te dejaré sola, Himeko toma mi auto y vete con Yumi – Le pidió a la rubia.

Himeko admiró la valentía de ambas jóvenes pero sabía que contra Yomi el simple valor no era suficiente - Esa mujer es un demonio, no las dejaré solas.

Yumi: Y yo tampoco me iré, me quedaré junto a ti –Acercándose a Sachiko – No quiero que nadie te lastime.

Sachiko sonrió de manera sincera al sentir el apoyo de sus amigas – No creo que me ataque físicamente pero ya no hay tiempo y yo estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos- Se acercó para besar la mejilla de Yumi y darle algo de tranquilidad – Tranquila, ya verás que mañana nos podremos ver en el colegio.

En ese momento Kagome hizo su aparición.

Sachiko: Tía llegas como caída del cielo – Dijo sinceramente y sintiendo alivio- Podrías llevarte a Yumi y a Himeko por favor.

Kagome miró a Chikane y a Sachiko con enojo – Ustedes dos me van a oír – Y desvió su mirada a las otras dos jóvenes – Y ustedes váyanse – Ordenó entregándole las llaves de su auto a Himeko.

En eso se escuchó el motor de la Ducati acercándose

Himeko: Pero señora Byakudan yo soy la escolta de la familia Ha…

La mirada de Kagome fue tan fría que Himeko no fue capaz de desobedecerle.

Para cuando Yomi llegó al lugar ya no había rastro de las dos jóvenes, en cambio se encontró a Sachiko y Chikane junto Kagome.

Yomi: Pero miren nada mas lo que nos trajo el rio – Comentó de manera sarcástica- Nada más ni nada menos que un par de niñas malcriadas junto a una de sus condescendientes madres.

Todas la miraron pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna.

Yomi: De esta no saldrán porque ya es hora de que alguien las eduque.

Kagome: Y entonces usted será quien eduque a mi hija- Comentó retadoramente – Muéstreme como lo hará.

Sachiko intervino porque le pareció que esas mujeres estaban a punto de irse a los golpes – Mire señora Isayama aquí el error fue mío y por eso me detuve, porque estoy dispuesta a sumirlo.

Yomi: vaya vaya, no me esperaba esa actitud; En fin creo que con un día que pases en prisión será suficiente. Y si en verdad eres tan madura como para asumir las consecuencias de tus actos entonces no dejaras que tus mamitas paguen la fianza- Retó.

Sachiko: Acepto el reto – Dijo con firmeza- Le mostraré de que estoy hecha y como mis madres han forjado mi carácter.

Kagome: Sachiko no lo hagas, eres joven y loca y aunque está mal lo que hicieron no tienen por qué ir a la cárcel por ello.

Chikane: No mami, ella tiene razón y puesto que yo hago parte de todo esto, pues también pagaré mi condena.

Las demás la miraron sorprendidas

Kagome: No lo permitiré.

Chikane: Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque yo no dejaré a Sachiko. Y estoy de acuerdo con la señora Isayama, nosotras podríamos ni siquiera ir a la cárcel, pero no porque tengamos más dinero somos más que nadie así que pagaremos por lo que hicimos.

Para cuando la policía llegó también lo hicieron Shizuma y su esposa.

Shizuma: Te encuentras bien hija mía – Exclamó acercándose a ella.

Yomi: Pero que bonita reunión familiar ¡Son ellas!- le dijo a los policías señalando a Sachiko Y Chikane-

Pero los hombres se detuvieron en seco al ver a la familia Byakudan y Hanazono frente a ellos.

Shizuma: Ni se les ocurra acercarse a mi hija.

Chikane: mami sé que esto es difícil pero queremos hacerlo – Explicó abrazando a Kagome- Por favor detén a mi tía.

Sachiko que se encontraba junto a su madres pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Yomi – Mi decisión ya está tomada, sé que no entienden esto pero solo serán unas horas en la correccional .

Shizuma: NO, jamás lo permitiré.

Sachiko: mamá por favor no te opongas – Suplicó

Shizuma aunque se sintió orgullosa de su hija no pudo evitar que las lágrimas afloraran de sus ojos.

Violet e acercó a su hija y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos – Mi amor si te mereces un castigo pero no este.

La escena era más dramática de lo debía pues las madres no estaban dispuestas a ver como sus más grandes tesoros iban a la cárcel. Pero Sachiko lo haría solo porque en frente suyo estaba la mujer que esperaba fuera su suegra y por ende debía ganarse su respeto, y Chikane solo le seguía la corriente pues habían crecido juntas y ni una sola vez la había abandonado cuando la metía en problemas.

El policía se acercó nervioso y esposó a las dos jóvenes, las madres dieron la espalda pues ninguna tenía el valor para ver cómo se llevaban a sus pequeñas.

Yomi: No pensé que sus hijas fuesen tan maduras, siempre la vi como unas malcriadas pero admito que me equivoqué.

Las tres mujeres miraron con rabia a Yomi

Violet: Te pasaste Yomi – Reprochó- Como pudiste hacerme esto.

Yomi: Yo no te hice nada Violet, me parece que la pequeña Hanazono pretende ganarse mi respeto solo espero que no por lo que yo pienso.

Shizuma se contuvo para no lanzarse y golpear a la mujer – Espero que tu hija nunca pase por algo así.

Tanto Sachiko como Chikane fueron puestas tras las rejas por 24 horas. Horas en las cuales sus madres no dieron ni un paso fuera de la comisaria.

Aunque al terminar dicho tiempo las dos jóvenes tuvieron que pagar una condena comunitaria, trabajando con ancianos y niños…

¡Mata ne!

K&P


End file.
